


Tokyo Ghoul SIN

by EyepatchGhoul



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Badass, Blood, Character Death, Character Development, Crimes & Criminals, Dark, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Feels, Gen, Hatred, Horror, Humor, Hurt, Loss, Love/Hate, Major Original Character(s), Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Psychological Trauma, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, Team Bonding, Tension, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 87,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyepatchGhoul/pseuds/EyepatchGhoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a AU set after Kaneki slaughtered the Ghouls at Gourmet restaurant, with our own characters. The story will feature a group of Ghouls know as the Seven Deadly Sins and a special CCG unit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eyes That Can't See

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Alex's second half of the account. He let me release the first chapter since he *cough* hogged *cough* did most of the work for the account. The first few chapters will be back story so please bare with us. Anyway enjoy the chapter :D

Chapter 1: Eye's That Can't See

It all started on that day. Her views on life changed in a instance. That Girl made this happen or should I say...

 

Chieko was at the park with her mom and younger brother. She is 7 years old, has long black hair and heizel eyes. Her brother name is Shu he's 5 years old, has brown short cut hair and has dark brown eyes. She was pushing her brother on the swings.

"Onee-chan push me higher." He said.  
"I can't."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm not strong enough."  
"Oh... then I push you." He said gladly.

They switched places. He began to push her. After about a minute he began to slow down.

"What's wrong Shu?"  
"Onee-chan you're too heavy."  
"Looks like I have to push you."  
"Don't worry, someday I'll able to push you on the swings for as long as you want."

She giggled. She and Shu switched places again. As she was about to push him Chieko noticed something go into the bushes. The leaves rustled as the object entered the bush.  
"What's wrong Onee-chan?"  
"Something went in the bushes." She said slowly.  
"Really? Maybe its a cat." He says excitedly.

He began to get closer to the bush. Alarmed, Chieko grabbed his hand.

"Let's wait for it to come out. We don't want to scare it away." She said.  
"Ok."  
"Lets ask mom for some bread to feed the cat."

They walked over to their mom and asked for Bread.

"What do you need bread for?" Their mom asked with a grin on her face.  
"To feed a cat hiding in the bushes." Shu said.  
"I don't have bread but I do have some of the rice crackers you and Chieko didn't finish."

She handed them the bag of Rice Crackers.

"Thank you mom" they both said as they ran back to the bush.  
"Hurry up were about to leave in a few." Their mom said.

As they got back to the bush they saw it rustle again.

"Look its still their." Said Chieko.  
"Throw a cracker in the bush." He said excitedly.

Chieko threw a cracker in the bush. As it landed, it hit the figure.

"Ow" Said a soft voice from the bush.  
"Cats can talk?" Said Shu.  
"I'm not a cat." Said the voice.  
"You can come on out" Said Chieko.

The figure walked out to reveal a girl. She wore dark ragged dress.

"Who are you?" Asked Chieko.  
"Akane."  
"What are you doing in the bush?"  
"Hiding."  
"From who?"  
"The C..."

Their mom walked over to them.

"Who is this?" Asked their mom.  
"The cat." Said Shu.  
"I'm not a cat I'm Akane."  
"Where are your parents?" Asked their mom.  
"What are parents?" She asked.  
"The people who take care of you. Don't you have someone watching over you?  
"I do but they told me not to tell anyone."  
"Why?"  
"Because its a secret." The girl looked down and had a grin on her face. She turned to Chieko.  
"Are you guys a family?" The girl asked.  
"Yes." Said Chieko.  
"Are you a big happy family?"  
"I guess you can say that."  
Chieko smiled as she said that. Akane noticed Chieko eyes.  
"Your eyes are pretty." Said Akane.  
"Thank you" Said Chieko.  
"Can I have them?"  
"My eyes?"  
Akane nodded her head.  
"You can't take my eyes." She said a bit worried.  
"Ok. What about your family?"  
"You can't have us." Said Shu.  
"Because that's not how families work." Said their mom.  
"Then I can have her eyes." I big smile grew on her face.  
"No, you ca..."

Two bright red wings appeared from the girls back as she snatched out both of Chieko's eyes. Chieko's vision went dark in an instance.

"Whats going on... why can't I see." She said in a very weak voice.  
"She's a monster...." Said her mom in a low panic voice.

Her mom grabbed Shu and put him behind her.

"What's wrong? She said I couldn't take you, so I took her eyes instead." Said Akane.

Chieko put her hands infront of her face.

"Why can't I see my hands? Why is everything do dark? Is it night time? Mom! Shu! Where are you!?!?"

As she turned to her brother and mom they saw two empty sockets. Blood was running down her cheek as she put her hands over her face.

"Why can't I see." She cried out as blood continued to flow from the sockets.  
"Chie... ko..." Her mom said slowy.  
"Onee-chan..." Said her brother in a terrified voice.  
"You'll never see your family happy again." Said the girl.

She began to have a uncontrollable laugh. The girl then ran off with her eyes. Chieko fell unconscious.


	2. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after the encounter with Chieko and set months prior to the main storyline. This is the introduction of Greed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo it's Alex! Now it's my turn to bring back story into this great story. Please follow and spread the word it'd be a big help~

In the dark underworld of Tokyo, there are ghouls, creatures who feast off human flesh and wreak havoc causing the need for the CCG to come into creation to wipe these beasts off the earth.

In an abandoned building there is a young girl dancing in the corner with every step as silent as the wind blowing through the structure left untouched for so long. Small candle light shine in the corner that leaks into the other rooms. By the candle there is a book bag and a small jar that is covered by bloody rags. The young girl stops and lays down by the jar holding it to her chest. The girls features are shown by the light. Long black messy hair and big eyes. Without knowing a thing about her from first look she appears to be a child from her small stature. In normal street clothes like any regular person you wouldn't think this girl would have two black and red eyes.  
"Chieko.. It's been so long since I've seen you my friend. All I have are my most prized possessions that you kindly gave me. Chieko.. I miss you. Today's my birthday, my sweet sixteen, I wish you were here so I can tell you about what I did today and to wish me happy birthday."  
The girl falls asleep as the 4th ward ghouls continue to wreak havoc onto the world. 

As the morning sun rises and its rays project into the building it is uncovered that there are three bodies lying around all mangled with blood splattered and staining the ground to the walls that still stand. The young girl awakens and puts the jar into the bag and begins to leave. As she yawns she jumps ontop the building above her and runs. Hopping from building to building unnoticed by the early birds she reaches a roof where she smells a strong aroma. Both her eyes turn black and red once again and is frantically searching around the vast roof for signs of the fragrance. Hearing a door open from behind her she dodges an attack made from a Kohaku kagune. Fear in her heart she extends her two black wings of an Ukaku kagune. The other ghoul seeing this moves in with his sharpened blade. The Ukaku ghoul crystallizes her kagune and shoots while running away. The Kohaku ghoul easily deflecting these attacks comes in range and strikes down on the Ukaku ghoul and kicks him in the stomach before he could land the possibly fatal blow. She goes in with one wing transformed into a Kohaku like kagune and stabs the opposing ghoul before he can get up. She quickly runs away through the door the ghoul came from and flies down flights of stairs until she reaches the bottom and casually walks the sidewalk. Wiping the blood from her cheek she goes into a fast food restaurant and darts for the single person bathroom. Panting and trembling she sits on the toilet recollecting herself. Washing the blood from her face and clothes she hopes she killed him. After minutes of wiping her shirt she begins to chuckle slightly eventually growing into full on laughter.  
"Who am I kidding of course I killed him. I live up the Ukaku rule. Ending battles quickly and even beating the odds. Shit." The laughter calms down as she sees her terrified reflection in the mirror. The laugh wasn't a laugh of joy or happiness. It was a laugh of sadness and desperation.

Later on around noon a young man approaches the girl and messes with her hair.  
"Yo Akane." The young man addressing the girl with a smile.  
"Oh it's you Tomoya. What'd you want I'm pretty busy right now."  
"You don't look busy at all. You're in the park in the middle of the day. That doesn't seem like busy it seems like leisure."  
"Look unless you're trying to hook me up with a job or something then buzz off." She darts a sharp look at him when he moves in. He backs away laughing nervously.  
"Akane, if you really want to get something better for you in this life, in this ghoul life, then you'll have to do what you have to do. Not what I can offer." She sighs and walks away from the boy who follows.  
"It's bad enough I'm a ghoul but it's even worse when you're following me so please. Fuck. Off. Now." He stops defeated and kicks pebbles. Akane walking around aimlessly thinks to herself "What the fuck does he know. So what if he already has a job and shit. I want a job. Why does he have one that fucking shit." She snaps out of it as she notices people staring at her mumbling to herself. Tomoya gestures to come over by him across the street and she reluctantly does so.  
"You got to watch it yanno. You're a pretty unstable girl you could be showing everyone your kakugan and not even know. Even worse if your kagune pops out. You're already on a watch list by the CCG so please as a friend, take it easy." She brushes him off and pouts. He sighs.  
"I forgot you're still a kid. You're birthday was yesterday wasn't it? Here." They stop behind a door in an alley way away from the main streets. Tomoya opens the door revealing humans tied up flopping around on the floor.  
"Tomoya.. What the hell is all this?" Akane says disturbed and petrified. Confused, Tomoya closes the door.  
"Don't you want something to eat?"  
"Not like this. Not when they know what's coming. Not when I can hear them crying and screaming. No. Not like this at all." She runs away and begins to dart ontop the roofs of the houses. Tomoya lost in thought watching her run away. 

As the evening comes to a close Akane is sitting on a swing alone. With her bag to her chest she closes her eyes and remembers the day she met her best friend. She hears two people talking and walking by on the path in front of her. A young man with slick back puffy hair and a younger girl next to him with blonde hair holding onto the sleeve of his jacket. Akane gets up and puts her bag on. She rushes infront of the two and stops them.  
"Um.. Hi. Are you two dating by any chance?" The older boy looks disgusted.  
"What are you a pervert? This is my little sister." The younger girl hits her brother on the arm.  
"I'm two years under you Haru so you can't call me little anymore!"  
"Yeah yeah. Well if that's all we'll be going now. Come on Hina."  
"It's just like the first time but reverse.." Akane says mumbling to herself. The boy looks behind him catching the words from her mumbling mouth.  
"Hey, little girl are you alright?" Akane turns around as he extends his arm for her shoulder. Her kakugan is active and the boy jumps back.  
"I never ate a couple before so that'll wait but it has to come before I get in a relationship.. AHAHAHA.. But I came close to eating a sibling.. And a mother too.." In the blink of an eye the boy is infront of Akane and punches her stomach making her cough up blood. She falls clutching her stomach and cries in pain.  
"Onii-Chan! Stop! She wouldn't eat Oka-San! It's alright! Let's go home she's fine!"  
"Heh, like I would leave this bastard behind. No one touches my family!" He kicks her head and sends her rolling through the swing set. He jumps to her position and holds her up by her shirt. Akane's eyes become wide when she sees that he is a one eyed ghoul with his Rinkaku kagune tentacles out. An anger and rage on his face unseen before by her eyes. Only coming close to when she looks in the mirror and hates all the things she wants and can't have. The look she sees when she gazes into a pool of blood taking no mercy on any ghoul. Tears come out her eyes and weeps. His wrath is unlike any other. She is nowhere near his hate. The younger sister comes with her one eye as well and pulls her brother off. The two begin to retreat and leave Akane lying in blood looking at the sky weeping. She always attacked people who had what she didn't. She mostly attack humans not only for the resource but for the fact they have humanity. They can do what they want. She always tried her best wanting a better life than the life of a ghoul but could never have that. So, she takes what she can't have if only for a little while. To feel she is better. She shows no mercy when this occurs. She stops the weeping. When a man comes by asking what happened she bites his neck and begins to devour him. When the park lights turn on she flees after gaining her energy back from the brutal attack. She thinks she could've died tonight. All of it ending without her achieving what she wanted. Scared out her mind she retreats to another abandoned building. One eyes. Legends. Myths. Who would've thought they were real. Something in her mind made her think that she wanted to be with them. Maybe they could help, no, maybe she could use them to find what she is looking for. To fulfill her undying desire. She curls up in a corner and hugs the jar she takes out. The bloody rags falling off revealing two beautiful eyeballs. Tomoya finds her after smelling the scent of her blood and rushes to her side. He is startled to see the jar and carefully approaches her.  
"Akane. Hey. Are.. Are you alright? Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I forget how you can be fragile sometimes to certain things. Look, I can get you a job if you want. You can work with me. It'll be-." Tomoya is cut off by crystals in his back. Akane has her kagune out and shot him without his noticing. He falls onto her trying to hang on but the shards went deep. His blood leaking onto the floor as the shards dissapears and he is struggling.  
"Aka.. Akane... Please.." She bites his head and begins to swallow his flesh. All night eating and eating. Cannibalizing her one friend she had. For what? He had a job. She didn't. She wanted one so she wouldn't have to live the same way every night in abandon buildings alone. By morning she finishes his entire body and almost throws it up after non stop eating. The taste is the worse as well. This is why not too many cannibalize. Akane is greedy. She takes what others have because she doesn't have. She believes her morals are true but to some, they might think the other way. Akane isn't strong. But she will be. Akane. Greed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. I hope I did a good job. Well I hope you guys and gals enjoy this is Alex signing off!


	3. Fear Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiko's backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Alex's second half bringing you a chapter. After reading his chapter I had to step up my game. Also all my chapters take place 9 years ago to clear up any confusion. This chapter should be way better than my first enjoy.

Eiko is a 7 year old boy who is quiet and knows a lot about the world. His parents placed him in the best school money could buy and even has a private tutor to help him. His father is a business man who travels often leaving him with his step mother cares nothing for him and only spends the money his father makes. The house keeper takes care of him. She is the closest thing he has to a parent. Her name is Fumiko. She is 21 and has been working for Eiko's Father since she was 19.  
Today Eiko's Step Mother drops by to get a few items. As she goes into her room, Eiko quietly follows behind her. As she enter her room she notices him following her. Paying no attention to him she shuts the door. Eiko walks away with his head down with tears beginning to form. Trying to wipe them away he bumps into Fumiko. She fumbles the plates in her hands but gets a grip on them.  
"That would have been a years worth of pay." she said.  
"Sorry."  
"Its ok, they're not broken."  
She puts the plates down and turns around to see Eiko not looking so happy.  
"What's wrong? She asked.  
"Why doesn't she like me?"  
"Who?" As she said that she heard his Step Mother walking down the hallway. "It's not that she she doesn't like you it's just..." Fumiko began to look around as if she was looking for a excuse.  
"It's ok, I know she doesn't like me."  
Noticing how words won't get to him. "How about we go get some Ice Cream after I'm done here."  
He nods his head with a slight smile. After she finishes up they head outside. As they walk outside of the Modest home they saw the sky was orange and there were lots of leaves on the ground. It was Autumn. Eiko looked at the pile of leaves as if he wanted to jump in them.  
"Go ahead you can jump in them." Said Fumiko.  
He was about to jump in the leaves but hesitated.  
"Maybe next time." She said as she giggled.  
They began to stroll around the neighborhood. Then Eiko's stomach grumbled.  
"Looks like you're hungry. We better get some food first. Can't let your appetite ruin now."  
They stopped by the nearest restaurant.  
"I'll order, you go find us a seat." She said with a smile.  
Eiko walked around until he found a seat near the window. When he sat down he looked out the window and saw paramedics go by and smoke rise in the air from a distance.  
"Boy the city sure is noisy today." Fumiko said as she brought their food to the table.  
"Smoke." Said Eiko in a trance.  
"Must be a fire near by. I just hope it doesn't spread."  
They began to eat their food. As they were halfway finishing up it began to rain.  
"I forgot to bring the umbrellas. Want to wait it out or walk in the rain?"  
"Walk."  
"I was hoping you wouldn't say that. Looks like we'll have to use these menus to cover ourselves."  
As they walked out with the menu's over their head while walking, Fumiko noticed a bus and grabbed Eiko so they could run after it. As they were running a boy caught her attention.  
"Umm... excuse me miss but can you help me?" said the boy.  
Fumiko looked at the bus as it drove off and turned to the boy. She was disappointed she missed it but wanted to help the boy out.  
"What do you need help with?" She asked.  
"I was suppose to take my cat to the vet with my older sister but we got separated and now I think my cat is about to die." He began to cry.  
"Don't cry, it's ok. How old are you?"  
"Nine."  
"What does your sister look like?"  
"My cat is about to die can you take us to the vet?" He continued to cry.  
"Sure, where's your cat?"  
"It's right here."  
The boy walked into the ally as Fumiko followed him. Eiko stood back wondering what was this boy doing exactly. The boy stood to the side and pointed at his cat. Fumiko walked to it.  
"Wait this isn't a cat it's a stuffed animal. What kind of joke is this?"  
"It's not a joke, it's a trap!" The boy said.  
"What!" She turned around and saw he had black and red eyes and a glowing red tail.  
"All you women are the same. All it takes is a lost crying kid and you'll rush in to save them. Unbelievable." He began to laugh.  
"You monst..."  
The boy knocked her unconscious with his tail.  
"If I let you finish that line, I would have had to slaughter you like the last one." He smirked and pulled his glasses out of his pocket and put them on his face.  
"Fu...mi..." said Eiko.  
"You still there kid? I would hate to have to kill kids my own age... but I'm a Ghoul. Where not the same!" He continued to laugh.  
Eiko stood there in shock.  
"You're not like the others are you? I would expect you to cry or run but you're just standing there as if you're not even scared."  
The boy began to walk closer. As he got closer Eiko still didn't move.  
"I guess you're tougher than I thought."  
"You don't scare me."  
"What?"  
"You don't scare me."  
The boy began to laugh.  
"I guess so."  
The boy knocked Eiko unconscious as well.  
"I'm not really that hungry, so I guess I'll take him to find out why he isn't afraid like the others. Intresting find."  
The boy picked up Eiko and took him with him.  
Eiko finally woke up. It was dark.  
"Where am I?"  
"Finally woke I see. You're at my laboratory. I'm Dr. Isuma." Said the boy.  
"Why can't I see."  
"Because you're blindfolded."  
"What are you going to do to me?"  
"According to this book it says fear is a distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain and other stuff. I'm gonna find out why you weren't afraid of me."  
"How?" Eiko's voice trembling.  
"Using this book of phobias. It has every one listed. I'm gonna test every single one out on you. You see I like knowing things so please let me get to know you." Izuma laughed.

"Mam are you ok?" said a man.  
"What happened... EIKO!"  
"Eiko?"  
"The boy I was with! Is he here?!"  
"Only you were here, I already called the paramedics."  
She began to look around but stopped after she remembered what happened.  
"What am I going to do..." She said as she fell to the ground crying.

After a month went by and they finally found him. He was very pale and malnourished. Eiko kept repeating:  
"Only thing to fear is fear itself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy more chapters coming soon!


	4. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set months prior to Greeds introduction and couple of months before the main storyline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex here again! I would have put a chapter out yesterday but I'm currently in summer school so I try my hardest to rest and all. Sorry for the wait here is the next tale.

A young man with dark brown hair and thick black framed glasses is reading a book in a certain coffee shop. He appears to be a student of some kind with a book bag filled with thick textbooks. In a corner booth he carefully looks above the book from time to time to watch the waiters and waitresses. After a moment of time passes he checks his watch and begins to look towards the door. When he puts down the book he sighs in dissapointment and begins to pack up. Before he leaves he looks at an old man behind the counter and nudges his head at the door. After walking out and waiting behind the building the old man comes out.  
"Hello, Yoshimura San. It's been a couple of months and I was wondering where that damn Rize went." The old man stares at him and moves closer to the young man.  
"Isamu. Rize was killed quite some time ago." The young man loses his composure for a second then regains it quickly while adjusting his glasses.  
"She's dead? There's no way the Binge Eater, Rize Kamishiro, is dead. No way. The only way she could've died is if she ate too much and I'm not even sure that's possible especially considering it's her of all ghouls. That fat ass could eat waves and waves." The shop manager pats Isamu's shoulder.  
"This is a reasonable way of dealing with her death, Isamu. Please come insid-" Isamu smacks the manager's hand away and turns toward the street.  
"I'm not stupid, I know. I know more than anyone else could know. I know that way too well. I know too much. Goodbye, Yoshimura San. Thank you for telling me." He walks toward the street leaving the manager staring at his back growing farther away into the distance. 

Sitting at a bus stop alone while the night rain pours down, Isamu has his head against the wall and his bookbag easing his body leaning. Lost in his thoughts he contemplates scenarios of what could've happened. Aogiri? They did hunt her down for awhile. But I also heard Yamori was killed in the attack on the hideout in the 11th ward. While that happened the real fight happened at Cochela and a certain SS was taken out with Kamishiro as his surname. Who is he? They were also out for a doctor.. What was his name? Shit. Why am I forgetting all this intel..

After trying to calculate the situations he left it alone until he could remember every detail. When the rain begins to come down harder two young people are running towards the bus stop for shelter. A young man and young lady. The umbrella in the young man's hand was over the girl the entire time as seen from his almost completely drenched clothing.  
"Onii Chan.. I told you to use the umbrella for the both of us!"  
"Shut up! I didn't want your last set of uniforms to get wet! Be grateful!"  
"Be grateful I even brought an umbrella! You stupid you left it in the living room before we left!" The girl stopping once she noticed the onlooker sitting down to their left. Embarrassed she hits her brother on my head and apologizes.  
"I'm sorry, did we bother you?"  
"Oh, no need to apologize it's fine." Isamu examines the two and they appear to be in the same age group. Students staying late after school and travel far to get there.  
"Haru, come apologize."  
"Huh? Apologize? He said it's alright so it's whatever isn't it? Besides I'm clearly older than him, you're the one who should apologize." Haru scratches his head and looks at the rain dancing on the streets.  
"What? How can you tell?"  
"He has a bookbag, the book in his lap is at least senior high school or freshman college textbook. His features aren't as defined but defined enough to tell he's not any younger than he is. 18. You're 18 aren't you?"  
Isamu stares at Haru with a dazed and confused expression like a ghost just taught him the secrets to life. Haru looks at him with a straight stern face waiting for his response.  
"Yeah." The girl gets amazed at her brother. Haru takes a seat on the other end of the bench and goes on his phone.  
"Hey. How did you come up with that conclusion so quick when we just barely met. Fastest thinking I've ever seen."  
"Oh, I apologize for my brother he can be a little weird sometimes."  
"Hina, stop apologizing you're too old for that. Look, I analyze everything and I've gotten so used to it I come up with conclusions quicker than the average person." Many thoughts racing Isamu at full speed but he keeps getting hit by a truck and sent back. He's always been calm and reserve but now he's just irritated by the fact that someone possibly has more knowledge than him. He's scared.  
"Medical terminology? Are you taking this class at the University?" Hina says examining the book from the middle of the two.  
"No. I don't go to school. I just like to read and learn."  
"So why don't you go to school then.." Haru says sharply.  
"I planned on it but I'm not really cut out for all the other stuff that it brings. I want to know what I want to know and when I want to. I swallow information like water to someone who's drowning and can't swim. That's why you should never playing poker with the worlds fastest animal.. Because he's a Cheetah." Hina laughs as Haru scoffs at the lame pun.  
"Wow, that was good. You must be a funny guy." Hina says holding her stomach.  
"The name's Isamu."  
Haru looks at him from the corner of his eye and stares.  
"Hina. The bus is coming lets leave him alone for now." Haru turns his view to the bus coming up and stands for it. Hina waves goodbye as they board the bus while Haru has already taken his seat.

As the bus turns the corner Isamu is left alone in the endless rain and drops the book out his lap. He snaps out of it and remembers something.  
"Dr. Kanou. And Sachi. Those were the names definitely. Man, who the hell was that guy, he smelled human no trace of any ghoul presence. Just a regular person. But, what about me? I've been a ghoul for as long as I can remember and I've read and studied non stop. I'm the person who sets up these people for Rize to eat. I worked with the Clowns and Aogiri! I'm the person who helps arrange the auctions and restaurants! I'm the one who traps CCG investigators into their little holes to die! So why is that guy so intelligent!?" After unleashing his Binkaku he notices he lost control of himself for a brief moment and calms down. He says to himself "there's nothing to fear but fear itself.. I can almost guarantee that he was fear.." He packs up and begins to walk in the rain away from the bus stop. 

~A Year Before~

"Damn that teacher for not letting me drop his boring class and move up to the higher class. Just look at him. No legs now. Tasty though. A lot of juicy fat. Like a cow with no legs, I guess he's.. Ground beef.." Isamu laughs hysterically as he holds the teachers leg in his hand. Blood all over the lower half of his body. In a dark room in the back of the school he murdered then ate his teacher.  
"Hehehehe you never liked me but I bet you can't STAND me now!" His laughter echoes through the small room, enough to make any sane person go insane, hearing the laughter of yourself over and over. 

~Age 5~

"Stupid boy. Look at you, so fucking pathetic, can barely read or write, and you're a ghoul!? You must be the sorriest being on this planet." A tall man kicks him in the face but he doesn't budge. In a dark alley way surrounded by three other ghouls, Isamu is on his knees bleeding from his mouth and ear. He bites the mans ankle and unleashes his Binkaku. Instantly stabbing the man and dodging the incoming attacks from the one on the right and slashes the left side of his body leaving a hole. He then uses the narrow alleyway to his advantage and jumps off the wall to attack the ghoul that was standing on the right side, knocking his head off, he finally charges at the ghoul who was behind the first ghoul and stabs him through the arm then punches a hole where his heart is. After taking a couple of bites he throws up. After puking he feels the presence of someone and turns around quickly to see its the shop manager. He holds his hand out to the boy and he takes it.

~Present~

"Okay. I just finished reading this book on bones and the skeleton. So let me see if some of these things are true. Maybe I'll read a book about the mind or the brain. Let's see which one goes first for you.." In a one person bathroom of a gas station, Isamu has a man tied up. His mask, something like a knights helmet. Shows the calm nature of Isamu and the fortitude he has for himself. All he does is take and take like the knight on a battle field. In his case, he takes the knowledge he acquires and uses it to the fullest extent. He just keeps learning even the most pointless thing he must learn its quirk and reason. He must keep going. Isamu. Gluttony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I fell asleep writing this just too tired. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed and once again please spread the word and follow the story. Bye bye~


	5. Survived Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second half of EyepatchGhoul here and bringing you another Chapter Enjoy :D

Makoto is a 13 year old boy with black hair. His Father is a member of the CCG and his mother is a doctor. His father wishes to train him to become an investigator when he is older. Makoto is walking from school with his friend Hiraku. His father is also a member of the CCG and is also being trained to be an investigator. Even though their fathers are rivals in the work place they are very close friends. Hiraku has brown hair and is a bit taller than Makoto. As they are walking they hear the sounds of paramedics and police sirens everywhere.  
"I wonder why the city is so noisy today?" Said Hiraku  
"Ghouls maybe..." Said Makoto  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Because I over heard my dad talk about how they just got done from raiding a Ghould camp or something. Maybe they didn't kill all of the Ghouls and the ones that got away are retaliating."  
"Really! Does that mean we migt run into a Ghoul?" Hiraku said with joy.  
"What! No! They probably have extra security around the area or something. Why would you want to run into a Ghoul anyway?"  
"So I can finally put my training to the test. Those kids at school are too weak. I want to fight somebody that won't cry after punching them to many times."  
"You just don't want to get in trouble for fighting." Makoto said with a plain expression.  
"Looks like you guessed right." Hiraku began to laugh.  
"Besides you couldn't handle a Ghoul even if its hands were tied behind its back."  
"That's why you have to tie the feet too."  
"Be serious... a Ghoul would kill you with no problem. You don't even have a kagune."  
"Come on have a little faith in me. Why do you think I carry this Airfreshner and Lighter" He said with a smile.  
"For a bad prank."  
As they continued walking they heard a scream. They followed the sound into a alley way. They saw two female students and a Ghoul. The Ghoul was wearing a hoodie. The Ghoul took his eyes off the girls and looked at them.  
"You must be joking we were just talking about this a few minu..."  
"GET DOWN!" Hiraku as he pushed Makoto head down as they both went to the ground.  
The ghoul was now behind them. They noticed something come from his shoulder. As they continued to look at him they noticed he was not an adult Ghoul. He looked around their age. The both of them got up.  
"You're a baby Ghoul aren't you?" Said Hiraku.  
"Watch out he has a Koha-"  
The Ghoul charge at Makoto. He began attacking him but Makoto was dodging his attacks. Hiraku hit the Ghoul with a metal pole he found. The Ghoul caught the pole and looked in his direction. Makoto picked up a glass bottle and threw it at him. The Ghoul Caught the bottle with his other hand.  
"Idiot now your hands are full." Said Hiraku  
He picked up another pole and threw it to Hiraku. The Ghoul crushed the bottle and dropped the pole. He sliced the pole aimed for Makoto in half.  
"You're the idiot! You think I'll get beat by two runt kids trying to play hero. I've killed more people then you could imagine, you two are just another victim I can add to the list." Makoto turned to the girls.  
"Get out of here we'll handle him."  
They ran off.  
"And you let my dinner run off. Looks like you'll have to make up for it."  
The Ghoul kicked the two broken half poless to Makoto.  
"I plan on brutally killing you guys, so make this fun..."  
"I should be telling you that." Said Hiraku.  
"This is no time for that Hiraku. If we lose we die, and that's something I don't plan on doing anytime soon."  
"Neither do I." Hiraku said with a smirk.  
"Come at me." Said the Ghoul.  
Makoto and Hiraku charged at him. As they were about to strike him he jumped in the air. They quickly looked up. "Where is he?!" Makoto thought. He looked into Hirako pole and saw him in the reflection behind him.  
"BEHIND YOU!" Said Hirako.  
Makoto blocked his attack using the poles. He slid back into Hirako from the strenght of the attack.  
"Got you ." Said the Ghoul.  
Hirako pushed Makoto off of him so they both wouldn't get hit. The Ghoul stabbed his side with his Kohaku. As the Ghoul removed his Kohaku, Hirako fell to the ground and clenched his side.  
"I warned you." Said the Ghoul.  
"What should I do?" Thought Makoto. He looked and saw Hirako backpack. He quickly ran to it and fumble through his stuff.  
"Aren't you going to try and save your friend."  
Makoto pulled out the Air Freshner.  
"What's that gonna do?"  
"HIRAKU THE LIGHTER!"  
He threw the lighter to him.  
"You plan on setting me on fire? Sure you want to do that with your friend right here?"  
"You're usually underground right?" Asked Makoto.  
"Yeah, but what does that matter?"  
"You've been the shadows the whole time you were up here right?"  
"Yeah, not sure what you're talking about but its night night for you and your friend."  
"You should look up when someone is talking to you." Makoto said with a smirk.  
"What?" As the Ghoul looked up he saw the orange bright light. His eyes began to burn since they weren't use to the light. He stepped back. When we was able to see again he saw a object on fire hit him in the face. Makoto walked close and Sprayed on his hoodie. The Ghoul quickly took off his hoodie. They saw a mask.  
"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!"  
He saw there was fire on Hirako's pole. He then noticed he wasn't wearing his school jacket. Hirako trying to hold back the pain from the wound on his face smiled.  
"If you're wondering how we managed to turn the tables its because you're sloppy, just like your eating. Telling us information about yourself, handing us weapons, and underestimating us. We've both trained to take on weak Ghouls like you with no coordination." Said Makoto.  
"YOU HUMAN'S THINK YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER THAN US GHOULS!!! ITS TIME I SHOWED YOU THE DIFFERENCE!!!"  
The Ghoul looked in Hirako direction.  
"One of you is better than none of you!" He charged at Hirako.  
Hirako froze up but Makoto pulled him out of the way. The Ghoul scratched up the left side of his face then kneed him in the stomach. Makoto fell back holding the left side of his stomach as the blood dripped down from his face onto his clothes. The Ghoul heard someone coming.  
"You guys better remember this mask because I'm coming for you next time."  
Makoto only able to see half of the mask this time. It looked Like a theater mask that was frowning. As the Ghoul ran off the CCG members rushed in. One of the members spoke on his walky talky.  
"Seems the Ghoul has escaped but their are two injured here. They look like thei-"  
The Investigator reconized the boys.  
"You're his son.."  
Makoto knowing that he was safe fell unconscious.


	6. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envys introduction. Set 3 months before the main arc. 1 month after Greeds introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We spent arguing a whole day about this chapter and it could've been resolved so soon. Plus I had to edit this chapter so much I felt like crying because since I had to wait a day I copied the entire story and accidently pasted it again and had to delete it manually but then I do it again. -_- so please enjoy.. Alex out.

On a cloudy and chilling day in Tokyo, kids are in school, adults at work or at home, On a cloudy and chilling day in Tokyo, kids are in school, adults at work or at home, and ghouls doing what they do. The air is still today, like bubbles blown in the winter then immediately they turn to ice. If you weren't paying attention and just letting life go by, then you wouldn't know it was noon. Ghouls usually act at dusk, midnight, early mornings, but no. This noon setting is normal for this ghoul. This ghoul wants to be found. He wants to be found so he can kill. Human and investigator alike he has no bias. Not even to ghouls. He's coming up on the CCG list to kill and his rank has gone from a C to an A rank within a week. Every now and then this ghoul attacks by the masses. The last attack was a bunch of ghouls who thought they were tough, a lesser known ghoul gang, wiped out within that night. His first appearance came however many years ago when a bunch of rookies were slaughtered in cold blood while on a lunch break. He slips in and out of the CCGs sight whenever they think they're getting closer to finding him but sometimes he just stops. Sometimes he hops to different wards. They haven't even given him a name to describe him, they feel like giving this murderer a name will be an act of honor. Some say he should be given the SS rank by now by his carnage and escape. Not once have they truly came close. Until today.

In a large alleyway on a busy and industrial side of town, there's screaming and sounds of a fight. No one in sight to see. Three ghouls are surrounding four men and one woman. All three ghouls have Binkaku kagune and two of the men have metal poles. The other three humans are behind the two throwing the rocks from the ground to push back the ghouls who are effortlessly blocking the small projectiles. As soon as the humans reach the brick wall at the end of the alleyway the three ghouls move in to attack in separate directions. One goes down the middle, the one on the right speeds up to change path and attacks the left, and finally the one on the left rushes to the right but jumps up and heads for the center. This is where the screaming becomes louder but the heavy machinery in the area are too loud and block out the screams. As the humans disperse, two of them are taken down and the other three go and try to assist but end up getting knocked down. After more minutes of trying to struggle the humans are immobilized by bone breaking and are now being eaten. One of the ghouls smell a presence and turns to find a tall man with a sturdy build, dressed in all black with stains on his shirt. He looks at the ghoul who is looking at him. The ghoul gets up and backs away a couple steps with the other two behind him.  
"Hey! Who the fuck are you?!" The man stares at them. The uneaten human crawls on his knees to the man.  
"Oh my God! Thank you! You've come to save us right!?" The man stares at the man who is at his waist. The man then pushes him off and walks towards the ghouls.  
"Oh, so you want to fight, is that it!? Came to the wrong feast old man!" The three charge at him with the same formation and the humans are cheering the man on but drop silent as they see something emerge from his shoulder, a Kohaku kagune. It's too late for the three ghouls though. The man moves in swiftly to jump at the one still midair and cuts him in half with one swing. Coming down hard he turns on the balls of his feet and moves right to the ghoul who changed paths and cuts his head off. The last ghoul notices and stops runining when he sees the man out the corner of his eye. His whole body is pierced and dies with the mans arm still in his body. The man slides the body off and looks at the humans, who, once praised him, now, terrified at his presence and are sicken by him.  
"G-get away from us you monster! Somebody help there's a ghoul here-" the man on the ground is stabbed through the head. Next, the woman screams but is cut off when her neck is cut open and head kicked. The remaining three are stunned and are killed with no ease. The man stands there with more stains on his clothing. He had just killed a CCG investigator who came to a nearby factory reporting they had seen a ghoul with its kagune out practicing in one of the shut down factorys at night. That was a couple days ago and he killed her partner the night before for snooping around his hideout. The investigator must've came looking for their partner. The man has eaten two of the five humans and is now leaving. His messy black hair looks white in specific lighting which is true in some way. His dark, empty, tired eyes are signs of restless nights and weariness. He smokes a cigarette he picked up from one of the bodies and seems closest to whatever peace is to him. 

~12 Years Ago~

"Minoru, come here! Don't go walking off by yourself alright? Onee Chan needs to keep an eye on you until Onii Chan comes back."  
"Yes, Onee Chan." Minoru holds his sisters hand as they wait by the riverbed looking at the frogs in the water. From the street a boy jumps the railing and slides down the concrete hill to the riverbank.  
"Onii Chan!" Minoru runs to him.  
"Hey, Minoru. Were you good?" Minoru shakes his head and sees what's in his brothers hand. "This is just a bag of food that we'll eat when we go home okay?" Minoru nods and begins to walk towards home. Under the bridge still by the waterbed, the three huddle up as the bag of food is passed around.  
"Minoru, you get the big one. You got to get big and strong like Onii Chan."  
"Katsume. The doves are closing in so we got to move by the morning. I saw them in the street while I was coming back, I'm glad I got out. One more minute or two and I would have been dead."  
"Tetsuya, we just got here two days ago. I told you we should've went somewhere more quiet." Minoru eats his meat not knowing what the discussion is about.  
"He just turned 10 three days ago. This shouldn't be like this. Okasan wouldn't have wanted this for Minoru."  
"Don't." Tetsuya says as he stops eating. Do you think I like killing and dismembering bodies? Go out and try it yourself, Katsume. Bring dinner tomorrow if you want to stay here another night."  
"Aw are we moving again Onii Chan? I like this place a lot it has cool stores and fun games to play!" The two older siblings look at him and sigh.  
"One more day." Tetsuya says to Katsume.  
"One more day, okay?" To Minoru. He nods happily and a smile on Katsume. As the dusk closes and night is out, the three ghouls sleep inside the indent of the wall to hide properly. So when day breaks the three ghouls set out to the town and spend their last day there. The whole morning they played games at the arcade and lunch time came around so they went out to look for it. They came across a lean male alone walking down a quiet path through the park. The three follow in pursuit and carefully watch their surroundings.  
"Now Minoru, this is very dangerous to hunt in the day. I'm going to show you how to discreetly hide and extract meat. Come close and don't fall behind. Katsume, watch our back. Let's go." When they reach their target, Tetsuya jumps from behind onto the mans back and snaps his neck. He then picks it up but as soon as they start for a hiding spot in the bushes an old lady yells.  
"Hey! Stop! Ghouls! They've killed someone and were about to take his body!"  
"Shit! Forget the body lets go!" The three run through the bushes and make it to the city only to find doves walking around.  
"It's the two from yesterday." The two doves go towards the path of where the old lady was. They take advantage and speed walk their way throught the now busy town. Forgetting his place, Tetsuya accidentally has them walk past the scene of where he killed someone yesterday. Two more doves. They're standing around looking at the scene, examining, and analyzing. There's a crowd gathered their as well so the thre ghouls now must have to push their way throw the crowd. This causes a ruckus in the crowd having the police make them stop pushing.  
"Hey, you three enough with the shoving and pushing!" The two investigators turn to look at the crowd and the three unknown ghouls.  
"Hey, you three stop. We're investigators and be want to ask you guys some questions." A loud shriek is heard where Minoru is.  
"Ah! A ghoul! His eyes are red and black!" Says a woman who looked at him. The three ghouls are now runining with a clear path made for them by the terrified crowd, now screaming and panicking. Minoru trips and Katsume hears two briefcases unlocking which makes her instantly bring out her Ukaku Kagune. She shoots enough crystals for Tetsuya to come and get Minoru. A little slow, Katsume receives a cut across her back from the Kohaku made quinqe. She dashed ahead to be decoy and leaves Minoru to Tetsuya. The two end up near in a residential area with one investigator following them close behind. No sign of Katsume, Tetsuya grabs a hold of Minorus hand and tosses him ahead of him. He then turns around with his Rinkaku kagune and prepares for battle. The two clash back and forth with Minoru watching helplessly. Tetsuya receives heavy damage to his ribs after a strong blow from a kick and is down on his back. He is hit repeatedly with the blunt quinqe. Minoru runs towards him with his Kohaku kagune out. Shards stop Minoru in his tracks and sees his sister jumping off a house and kicks the dove in the face with the landing. She picks up her older brother and tells her little brother to run ahead but not too far. The kicked investigator gets up and charges for them. He has another quinqe. A spear like Binkaku kagune. He tosses it and it hits the siblings. Katsume kneels down trying to pull the spear out of herself and her brother. She manages when Tetsuya uses some strength to hit his back against a wall shoving most of it out. Minoru watches in horror at the blood and gore. And slaughter. Minoru charges the investigator and gets kicked in the head which slams into the wall. Down and bleeding, Minoru slices the investigators foot and runs back to his siblings. He helps hold up his brother and they cut through a yard. As they halfway make it through the side the two older siblings fall down. Minoru looks over and sees them and begins to cry. He shakes them and taps them.  
"Ahh.. Ahhhhh... O-nii.. Onii Chan.. Onee Chan... Get up.. They're right behind us we're almost there! Get up! Please! Get up, please don't leave me!" His screams and cries lead to the owner of the home coming outside from the back door.  
"Oh my what is happening here!? Little boy are you okay!?" She moves toward him until she sees his eyes. "Ah! A ghoul!" She runs back into the house with Minoru running and tripping trying to get her back out here to save them. He knocks on the door louder and louder. The neighbor in the other yard looks through the window and Minoru turns to him for help. The neighbor closes the blinds and walks away. After moments of nothing he goes to pick up his siblings, one in each arm, using all he has even with their feet dragging he's carrying them. Somehow, making it back to the bridge, he lays their bodies down. His tears haven't stopped flowing from his face and his rage hasn't left his heart. After time of thinking and wiping his tears away. He begins to eat his siblings. The taste is awful, the memories are lost, the bitterness is vomit enducing, the happiness is erased, the times are now gone.  
"I won't let them have you.. This way I can be strong. To kill all these fucking doves and to murder every last human I want!"

~Present~

After walking back into the city after changing clothes at a restaurant, Minoru is walking along an old bridge barely used by anyone due to high ghoul activity. Halfway across he stops notices two ghouls hanging on his same path. The white metal bridge creaks and clanks as the wind blows gently with the wooden planks layed on the sides for walking rotting away. It's an eerie sight that most don't come for even if ghouls weren't around. The once rails that stopped the road and path from meeting have been gone for years leaving it a wide open battleground. Minoru walks towards the middle of the bridge to move around the two ghouls but the two notice and come closer to him.  
"Excuse me. Are you the mass murderer that's been killing all around and on the run from the CCG all his life?" Silence is all that is there between the two and is broken by the wind gusting.  
"Look, I'm not here to fight you or anything of that sort I just need a word."  
"Who are you?" Minoru says finally breaking his closed lips.  
"Well I won't give away my real name but I've been making rounds by the CCG and getting my nickname known. The name is Wrath. And I've been wondering if you could lend me your power. You see-"  
"No. I don't work with kids. I don't work with anyone really." Wrath is ticked but holds his composure.  
"You look old but you're pretty young yourself aren't you? We probably have a 3 to 5 age gap at most. Please. I need your assistance. You're a key component in my fight."  
"If you say we're close in age than you can fight your battles for yourself."  
"It takes a strong person to admit he needs help."  
"You have a way with words kid. I never heard of your name before so you must be brand new. Either you've been under the radar or you're just a coward. That I don't know. So if you want anything to do with me than please, show me. You can even let that little girl help you out."  
"No. She stays out of this."  
"But Onii-. Wrath. I can help. He's really strong and we've only had so much experience. You're not ready!"  
"I said no. If anything were to happen I don't know what would be worse. Losing you or both of us dying. Or even letting my goal left undone."  
"Girl. What is your name?"  
"It's umm.. Lust."  
"A young girl like you lustful?"  
"Hey! Knock it off! It's not like that at all! Look she's staying out of this so enough talking to her."  
"I see. Very well then. When you are ready you may make the first move but if you complete it is all up to you." Minoru stands across on the other path with his Koukaku ready. Wrath moves Lust to the side.  
"Hina, no matter what, do not jump into battle. I don't know how I'll explain it to our parents if you died alright?" She nods. He flicks her head and gives her a reassuring smile. He loses his smile when he turns around, eyes closed facing down, slowing his breathing down, his Rinkaku kagune comes out slowly, he opens his eyes and looks up showing the one eye kakugan on his right eye. Minoru a little bit shocked to see this recollects himself and begins to pace. He notices the disadvantage he is at seeing how the Rinkaku is pure force and the Kohaku can be easily broken through. Though he believes Wrath knows this and will use this to his advantage, what he doesn't know is that his Koukaku is oddly and uniquely stronger in defense than regular Koukaku types. They complete a circle then Wrath pounces forward with his four tentacles pointed directly at his kagune. Minoru shapes the kagune into a shield and prepares to block the attack. Once the attack hits he is knocked back and rolls until he gets up to see Wrath coming down from the sky with his four tentacles combined into one. No chances of escaping, Minoru tries to deflect the attacks direction by letting him cut it. The attack rips the Koukaku down the middle and Minoru kicks Wraths back and jumps away. Wrath irritated now seperates the kagune and runs at Minoru standing ontop the bridges side. Two tentacles come down destroying it as Minoru jumps behind him for the attack but the two other tentacles whip Minoru down the road from where he came. Bleeding from his head, Minoru stands up wiping it away and is now on the offensive twisting his kagune into a drill wrapped around his arm. He runs as fast as he can trying to make up for his slow speed due to the Koukaku being heavy, he'll go head on. Wrath, two tentacles pointed ahead and starts running with the other two at his back. Lust watching on senses danger coming from the other end of the bridge. The two tentacles pierce the Koukaku and the two tentacles at the back are used as springs and lift Wrath landing him behind Minoru and lifts him into the air. He then slams Minoru down on the bridge. Still holding on, Minoru cuts off one tentacle with his bladed kagune. Not expecting this Wrath receives a kick to the stomach that makes his kagune detach out of Minoru and Minoru strikes his abs with force that sends him flying back to the other side of the bridge. He coughs up blood as he tries to get up with the damage done being a hole in his left side. Minoru waits to regenerate and gets up walking towards him slowly feeling the damage as the tentacles went through his arm only a little. When he realizes his arm is numb Minoru stops walking and waits to see what Wrath will do next. Wrath rolls over and slowly gets up on all fours. He begins to become angry and growls gritting his teeth. His eyes rolling to the back of his head he hits his head on the bridge trying to keep the pain down. He coughs up a large amount of blood and trembles getting up on both feet. He turns around and looks at Minoru with an evil smile of a crazed man. He lunges towards him in a heart beat with Minoru caught off guard and defenseless, Wrath strikes upwards breaking Minoru's kagune then slicing his chest. This sends him back on his side. He limps toward him ready to deliver the final blow. Then out of nowhere an investigator jumps inbetween the two. Shocked an investigator was there in front of him he imeadiatly resorts back to his angry state and in a fit of fury for stopping the fight charges the dove. As the briefcase unlockes a sword appears. Lust noticing the confidence and lack of a partner tries to jump inbetween to save her brother but is too late. The sword quinque is revealed to be a Binkaku and cuts three tentacles leaving the one as a spring to maneuver back and stumbles when he misteps and falls but Lust comes from behind and catches him. The dove wasting no time charges in this time with the blade now a whip. He lays down a quick strike but Lust's Rinkaku blockes it only cutting through two from the layering. Wrath emerges from the shield to stab the investigator and throw him to the side on the path. Minoru regains himself and turns over to see the investigator lying down and Wrath on his knees coughing blood. Lust watches as her brother struggles and sees Minoru looking over and moves toward Wrath.  
"Wait. Lust. I am not fighting you two anymore. You have proved your point."  
"Fuck that. I'm not done." Wrath says looking over with pure rage in his face.  
"You fool! I've given you the win and now an investigator is in the way so either way you win. Just accept this!"  
"I don't want this. Not like this." Wrath gets up and walks towards him with Lust trying to hold him back. He pushes her off but she pulls out her kagune to wrap around him.  
"I am sorry about him. Please get out of here while you can!" Wrath is struggling kicking and wailing as hard as he can with the kagune barely holding him anymore. From Minoru's view he can see the investigator getting up and coming in for the attack. Minoru rushes up, Lust startled not prepared to be attacked drops Wrath and he regenerates his tentacles, Minoru goes last the two and strikes the investigator sending him back to his place.  
"You.. Saved us?" Wrath says coming down. He stand up.  
"I said I gave you the win. I admit you are a worthy opponent and I would love to battle you sometime again. As for lending you my power, may I ask the reason."  
"I'll take that as a yes. It'll all be explained soon. Lust, give him the address. Meet there Tuesday next week at 11 am."  
"One more thing, Wrath. Are you two really one eyed ghouls.."  
"That's a question saved for next week. Now let's part ways for now. This investigator didn't have a partner with him so he's sure to arrive soon." The two men shake hands and walk away. Wrath stabs the dove to death and eats his quinque. Lust looking away sees Minoru"a disgusted face as he sees the cannibalism. After walking across the bridge finally, Minoru walks through deep alleys that seem like a maze and makes it to an apartment that is above a convient store. He falls onto the floor and closes his eyes. He hears the voices of his siblings and snaps out of it doing push ups trying to get it out his head. He goes to the bin filled with human body parts and begins to eat. Minoru has hated the CCG since that fateful day. But before that day he didn't have a problem with normal humans until that fateful day. They denied to help him when he needed help. He Envys the easy life they live and how they can so easily turn down a life even if it is different than their own. He Envys the CCG for killing and killing. Losing all he had to them he Envys all. He even Envys being a ghoul. Minoru does what he does fueled on this. Trying to capture what he lost by endlessly wandering. Minoru. Envy


	7. Why Can't We Feed The Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter tells the back story of Mizuki and takes place 9 year in the past like the others but ends a year later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, Alex here, we're currently collaborating so if it sounds like me writing I just gave my buddy some help.  
> This is SIN here which I'll be refering to myself now. As you can see Alex already took the initaitive to introduce himself first on my chapter >.>  
> Enjoy :D

Mizuki is a 10 year old girl with long hair. She is at home looking out her window. Her house is fairly lit to match the scene of it raining. It is as if there is a waterfall infront of her window. The rain continuing to pour, Mizuki stares out her window until she sees a girl across the street walking in the rain. The girl is not covering her head. Mizuki moves away from the window and gets some shoes to put on. She walks to the door but doesn't bother to get an umbrella. She walks out the door.  
"Hey! You!" Mizuki yells.  
The girl not paying attention continies to walk. She goes across the street and follows the girl until she catches up with her.  
"Why are you walking in the rain?"  
Not answering the girl coninues to walk. She grabs the girls hand to stop her.  
"You'll catch a cold."  
The girl turns around and looks at her. She finally stopped walking. The girl gives her a blank stare as if it wasn't raining and she didn't know what she was talking about.  
"My name's Mizuki. Come with me."  
As she walked holding the girls hand there was no resistance. Not even knowing her she followed at will. As they got into the house they were both soaked. She went to go get the girl a towel. When she came back she handed the girl the towel.  
"What's your name?" She asked as they were drying off their heads.  
The girl didn't reply. After they were both done the girl handed her a towel.  
"Why won't you talk?"  
The girl continued to be silent. As she was hoping for an answer her mom walked in.

"Who is this, Mizuki?" Asked her mom.  
"I don't know, she was walking in the rain. She won't tell me her name."  
Her mom turns to the girl and kneels to her height.  
"What's your name?"  
The girl remained silent.  
"See, she won't tell us."  
"She can tell us when she feels like it."  
Her daughter noded.  
"Looks like the both of you need a change of clothes and hot bath. While I get things ready why don't you show her around."  
"Ok"  
She grabs hold of the girls hand again and began to show the girl around her house. As they continued to walk around the girl remained to herself.  
"This is my room."  
As Mizuki showed her the things around her room the girl noticed a stuffed animal and ran to it. She picked it up and began to hug the animal. It was a stuffed white Bear.  
"Do you like this one?"  
"Uh huh."  
"You can have it if you want." She said with a smile.  
Mizuki was glad that the girl finally responded to her.  
Her mom walked in.  
"The bath is all set."  
"Mom she finally said something!"  
"Really? What did she say?"  
"Uh huh"  
"That's not much but I guess its a start." Her mother laughs at her daughter's excitement over the word.  
After the girls got cleaned up they changed into some clothes for bed.  
"Mizuki. Papa won't be home again tonight. He's on a very important case but he called earlier, he said goodnight and I love you."  
"Aw okay." Mizuki goes to the bed and sits down. Her mother walks toward the girl.  
"You can sleep in here with Mizuki, is that okay?" The girl nods and goes to grab the stuffed bear. Surprised by this she smiles and begins to walk out the room. "Mizuki, when you guys are done playing turn off the lights. Don't stay up too long. I'll come check on you two later so behave." She closes the door leaving the two girls alone.  
Mizuki stares at the girl trying to understand her.  
"So.. You want to play a game or something?" After moments of silence the girl speaks up.  
"Ko-. Kokoro." Mizuki is surprised and hops off the bed to her.  
"Does your heart hurt!? Should I get my mom!?" The girl shakes her head and holds the bear to her chest.  
"Kokoro. That's my name.." Mizuki's eye open wide and hugs the girl whose name is Kokoro.  
"Wow! That's a pretty name! Hehe I'm sorry I thought something was wrong with your heart. So Kokoro, what do you want to do?" Kokoro looks around and sees a checkers set in the toy box. She points to it and Mizuki sees and goes to to. "This?" Kokoro nods and she brings it over. They sit on the bed and begin a game. After a game Mizuki is frustrated that she was beat so quick and easily.  
"Wow you're really good Kokoro.." Kokoro gives off a small laugh that she muffles into the bear. Mizuki smiles and pats her on the head startling her.  
"Oh sorry. It's just cute." Kokoro smiles.  
"It's okay.." Kokoro says blushing.  
"Hey, you don't have to answer but, where do you live? Where are you're parents at?"  
Kokoro's smile goes away as she looks away. Her grip on the bear becomes tighter. Mizuki sees this and goes to hold her hand to comfort her. Her grip loosens and she exhales.  
"I don't have a family... anymore." Mizuki, taken back by this begins to tear up a little.  
"Kokoro.. where do you stay at?"  
"Anywhere I can sleep." Mizuki ambushes Kokoro with a hug and holds her tight.  
"You can stay with us! Please! Come on, I'm going to go ask my mom right now!" She gets up and grabs Kokoro by the hand and leads her to her parents' room.  
"Okasan!" Her mother runs down the hallway worried.  
"What is it dear!?" She notices the tears and wipes them away.  
"Kokoro doesn't have a family or a place to stay so can she stay with us please!?"  
"Honey, who is Kokoro?" Mizuki points to her standing with the bear to her chest.  
"Ah I see, so that's your name. Kokoro. Well I'd have to discuss this with your father. He works with the CCG, maybe he can get her into the academy then she'll have a place to stay. Yes, that'll-."  
"No! I want her to stay with us! Please Okasan! I don't want anyone else to have her! She's my little sister now so she can't leave now!" She begins to cry and her mother sighs and puts her hand to her chin. Her mother wipes her tears once more and hugs her with one arm. The other arm is extended out for Kokoro who is standing there looking at the two with tears whelming up in her eyes. Kokoro walks towards her open arm and the three hug in the middle of the hallway.  
"Okay, Mizuki. It is true that home is where the "heart" is." She chuckles and holds her daughters.  
"You hear that Kokoro!?" Mizuki says turned to her.  
"Yes. Thank you so much." She begins to weep and wipes them to her failure to which they keep rolling down her cheeks. Mizuki and her mother wipe Kokoro's face and smile.  
"Alright you two, go back to the room and head to bed. We'll talk more in the morning." She gets up and walks them back to the room. They get into bed as Mizuki's mother tucks them in.  
"Goodnight you two." She turns the lights off and closes the door. The two stare up at the ceiling.  
"Hehehe I can't believe it." Mizuki says.  
"I'm happy." Kokoro says smiling. "I don't know if this smile will ever go away.  
"I promise I'll be a good big sister to you Kokoro. I'll protect you and take care of you no matter what. Just wait until my papa comes home. You'll love him." Kokoro is silent now with the smile wiped off her face. She closes her eyes.  
"Kokoro?" Mizuki gets up to look at her and sees her eyes closed. "Must be tired." She goes back into the bed and drifts to sleep.

As morning breaks, Mizuki awakes to find Kokoro looking at a book on the floor. She rises and sits next to her. "Do you like this book?" Mizuki says as she looks at the pages with the drawings of cute farm animals. Kokoro nods as she is reading very intense.  
"Come on, it's time for breakfast."  
"I'm not hungry." Kokoro says still reading the book. Mizuki gets up and goes to fix the bed. Kokoro finishes the book as Mizuki is finished with the book and puts it back on the small bookshelf. There is a knock on the door. Mizuki's mother comes in.  
"Come on girls, time for breakfast."  
"Kokoro's not hungry."  
"What? Don't be silly. You must be hungry Kokoro? Maybe you'll change your mind when you see what I cooked up." She puts a smile on for Kokoro which makes her smile as well.  
"Alright then I'll take that as a yes. Let's go shall we?" The three walk to the kitchen and sit down at the table. Three bowls of rice, eggs, and sausage. Three extra plates for extras and a rice cooking on the counter.  
"Aw. Only three bowls on the table.." Mizuki says dissapointed as she picks up her chopsticks.  
"Mizuki, you know how busy your father is. I understand why you're upset believe me I was too. He called early this morning saying he had to keep on working due to another lead on his case that popped up. I didn't get to mention Kokoro, he sounded too busy for news like this." Her mother says picking up her chopsticks.  
"He's an investigator right?" Kokoro asks picking her chopsticks up as well.  
"Itadakimasu." The three say in unison. Noticing this they giggle and begin to eat.  
"Yes, Mizuki's father is an investigator."  
"A good one too! Everyone at the office said he was cool and a hard worker when we went to visit!" Mizuki says with a glimmer in her eye.  
"I can't wait to meet him! He seems so cool!" Kokoro says also with a glimmer.  
"How about we go drop by the office later on? I have to run errands and the headquarters is on the way."  
"Aw yeah! Let's go Kokoro!" They both nod and eat faster.  
After the meal they take a bath and get dressed. They begin their walk to the CCG Headquaters. They all walk along the sidewalks and hold hands when they cross the streets. Once they make it they see a familiar face.  
"Oh hey! What're you guys doing here?"  
"Just here to see him." Mizuki's mother says to another investigator.  
"Oh I'm sorry he just went off without me. I'm trying to get a taxi at the moment. Sorry about that." Mizuki looks down and walks away. Kokoro walks with her.  
"Mizuki.. Alright thank you. Tell him to hurry home. Have a safe mission." She walks to the two and kneels down in front of them.  
"Hey. You okay?" Her mother says to her. She doesn't respond.  
"It's okay Mizuki, we'll see him soon." Kokoro says trying to cheer her up.  
"Let's go get some ice cream. Yeah?" Her mother suggest. She begins to tickle her and she nods yes. Kokoro smiling she holds her hand for reassurance. They walk to an ice cream parlor and enjoy sundaes sitting outside on the patio. The smiles and laughter will soon be gone almost completely.

After two weeks, night has come once again and the girls get ready for bed.  
"Today at the park was fun wasn't it?" Mizuki says as she slides into bed.  
"Yeah it was really fun, Onee Chan."  
"Eh? Hehehehe, you don't have to call me that, Kokoro. Just Mizuki is fine."  
"But you are." Kokoro looks at her as she hops in bed.  
"Yeah, I am." She pats her head and turns over. "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight Onee Chan." Kokoro turns away from her and sleeps. Mizuki cries from tears of happiness and wipes them away.  
In the middle of the night, Mizuki is awaken by a noise outside her window. She turns over to see Kokoro gone. Flying up out the bed she looks out the window and sees her running towards the park where they played at earlier. She quietly puts on a jacket and shoes. She sneaks out of the house and runs as fast as she can after her little sister. As she gets to the park she sees her talking to delinquents hanging around the park at night. About 5. Mizuki is trembling but as soon as she takes a step towards the park she sees something that will change her life. Kokoro unleashes a black and red wing and cuts down the 5 boys in one swing. Mizuki falls down as she witnessed her little sister murder 5 boys in an unknown way. Kokoro throws the bodies into the nearby Forest and runs to them. Mizuki shocked and frozen is sweating in the cool night. She gets up but falls down and stares blankly into the Forest. She swallows her saliva and walks slowly into the darkness. She hears tearing and something wet. As she gets closer she can see a shadow moving. She snaps a twig and the shadow stops moving. Then a glowing red wing appears and crystallizes. She screams in terror and crystal shards shoot at the tree next to her. She falls down crawls away to where the light is away from the glowing red. As she makes it out with only half her body in the light she is stopped by a large force on her back. She turns her head over and sees.  
"Kokoro stop it! It's me Onee Chan!" The force is lifted and the glowing is gone. Mizuki gets up and walks onto the park grass where the moonlight shines bright. Kokoro standing in the darkness of the Forest stunned. Tears streaming down both their eyes.  
"Kokoro..." Mizuki steps closer to her.  
"Why.. Everything was going so smoothly.. I finally found a family I could.. It doesn't matter now. Thank you Onee Chan. For taking care of me and loving me."  
"Kokoro wait! You don't have to leave! We can keep this between us! Please! I told you I would protect you didn't I!? No matter what!" Mizuki says running towards her and hugging her.  
"Why. Why don't you hate me!? I've killed. I'm.. Im a ghoul Mizuki..." Kokoro says with tears running down her face.  
"I love my little sister. These past weeks have been so much fun and I don't want to let this go!" Mizuki says hugging her tighter.  
"What about your father!?" Mizuki stops for a minute and let's go. She holds Kokoro's shoulders and kneels down.  
"Please. Believe in your Onee Chan. It'll be alright. I promise." Mizuki says with determination in her eyes. Kokoro cries harder and falls into Mizuki's arms.  
"So this is why your always in the bathroom after we eat.." Mizuki looks into the darkness knowing what's in there and closes her eyes.  
"I have to eat a lot since this is the time I can only eat. I have to regain all my energy. I'm almost empty by the end of the day." Kokoro says leaving Mizuki's embrace.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I had no idea what you were going through." Tears begin to fall but Mizuki wipes them.  
"It's okay Onee Chan. Please go home. I'll be there in a little okay?" Mizuki shakes her head and thumps her head.  
"I can't leave you. I'll just wait right here.."  
Kokoro sees the uneasiness in her face and nods. She goes back into the Forest leaving Mizuki staring at her turning into a shadow. When she emerges Mizuki is asleep. Kokoro smiles and picks her up. 

Months past. Midnight has come again. Mizuki is sitting playing with sticks by the Forrest and Kokoro comes out. They smile at each other and Mizuki wipes the dirt off her clothing. She grabs Kokoro's hand and they walk home.  
"You feel better?" Mizuki says.  
"Yep! I feel much better especially after eating that hot dog with everything on it. Hehe." They laugh together like nothing was out of the ordinary. After walking a couple blocks Mizuki stops.  
"Hey, Kokoro." Kokoro stops and looks at her.  
"Yeah?" She says looking up at her.  
"Nothing. Never mind." She smiles and keeps walking. Kokoro walking behind her a little confused. They climb into her window and prepare for bed.  
"Say. What do you want for your birthday? It's almost been a year since you've been here so why not." Mizuki says as she puts the blanket over her.  
"Aw Onee Chan you don't need to really."  
"No it's okay. I've been talking with Okasan and she said we'll throw a little party for you." Kokoro looks at her and wipes her eyes.  
"Hehe it's okay Kokoro. It'll be a surprise then okay?" They laugh and go to sleep.

The next morning Mizuki's mother takes them to the Zoo. They begin to walk around and look at all the animals. As they get to the bears, Kokoro over hears a father telling his son "Don't feed the bears."  
"Why can't we feed the bears Onee-chan?"  
"Because they already have food." Mizuki said with a smile.  
Along with their mother they all laughed.  
"That's not why completely. Bears are wild animals. If we fed them it could cause problems and even put people in danger." Said their mother.  
"Oh"  
When they get home, they began to set up for the party. As they were finishing up they heard a knock on the door.  
"Who could that be?" Asked their mom as she went to open the door. When she opened the door she was surprised to see her husband. She hugged him as tears fell from her eyes.  
"I'm home." he said as he embraced her.  
Mizuki and Kokoro went to see who was at the door. When Mizuki saw her father she ran and hugged him. When Kokoro saw his face she stepped back. When he looked at her she ran away.  
"Who is that?"  
"The girl I told you about over the phone."  
Mizuki went to go check on Kokoro as her Father and Mother talked. She went to her room and saw her balled up holding the stuffed bear from so long ago. Tears were streaming from her face.  
"Why are you crying? Papa's finally home." She said while hugging her.  
"You'll protect me right?"  
"Yes, I will. It's just papa. He won't hurt you."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
They stopped hugging and smiled. Their mom walked over to the room.  
"Time to eat... what were you two doing?" She said with a smile.  
"She just wanted to get her bear."  
"Alright."  
As they sat down and began to eat and talk there was another knock at the door.  
"I wonder who it could be this time?" Said their mom.  
She went over to open the door. There was a man in a suit standing there with a folder in his hand. She opened the door.  
"Sorry to bother you but can I see your husband for a moment?"  
"Sure, come on in." She said as she let the man in the house. "Honey, someones here to see you."  
He picked up his napkin to clean his mouth then got up.  
"Ah, its you."  
"I only came to give you this." He handed him the folder. "It's a new lead and photos for the investigation."  
"Couldn't this have waited?"  
"No there have been sightings around the area but no one can confirm them. Just trying to keep you guys safe incase you run into umm.. it." He said choosing his words carefully.  
"Why don't you join us were having a party."  
"I don't want to be a burden."  
"Come on, when was the last time you had a home cooked meal?"  
"Alright, if you insist."  
As he came into the dinning room he looked at Kokoro and froze. When she noticed she turned red and looked down.  
"It can't be..." He said.  
"What?" Replied their father.  
"Were all in danger..." he said as he was going to reach for his briefcase that wasn't there.  
"Not again." She mumbled as she got redder and tears began to flow again.  
"Calm down! What are you talking about?" Said their father.  
Mizuki looked at Kokoro and knew what was going on.  
"Kokoro its ok. I'll protect you."  
"What do you mean Mizuki?" Asked their mom.  
"She's a Ghoul..." Said the investagator in a panicked voice. As he said those words Everyone was looking at Kokoro and saw he was correct. Revealing her true form she had dark eyes and two wings come from her back. She shot the investagator with three bright red shards that instantly killed him. Mizuki father in a panick began to run but got shot in the ankle so he couldn't move. She walks over to him with tears still streaming from her eyes and holding the bear. Their mother not knowing what to do stood there in shock watching. Unable to move. Mizuki began to cry.  
"Please... stop... we can all keep it a secret..."  
"Mizuki... did you know..." Said her mom in a low voice.  
"Sorry mom."  
"Why did't you tell me..."  
"Because it was our secret."  
Still standing in disbelief her mom slowly fell to the ground scared. Mizuki walked over to Kokoro.  
"You don't have to do this." She said with a scared smile.  
Not facing Mizuki she did't reply. Mizuki snatched her hand.  
"Please don't."  
As Kokoro turned slightly in Mizuki direction her father pulled out his phone and called the CCG.  
"HELP, A GHOUL IS IN MY HOU-" He said as the last shard went through his heart. Mizuki standing there helpless as she saw the pool of blood come from his body. She stood there standing. Kokoro bracing the bear.  
"Sorry Onee-chan, people aren't allowed to feed bears." Those were the last words she said before she walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the completion delay if you read it before it was finished.


	8. Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloths introduction. Set shortly after the events in Envys chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well.. I don't know what to say anymore..  
> Alex out~

In the middle of Tokyo, the ideal night life with clubs, bars, restaurants, karaoke, and so much the city's night life has to offer. In the midst of it, in a luxury apartment building five floors below the roof and fifteen from the ground floor, a young women is awoken from a loud knock on her door. Getting up from the king sized bed with curtains parted letting the night life of the billboards advertisements and life of Tokyo light the room. Windows overlooking almost everything. As she appears in the living room she turns the large flat screen tv sitting on the wall on to which the news in currently broadcasting. In only a small white long sleeve button up and shorts, the young lady sees a letter that has slid under the door. She crosses the large room past the long couch that could easily fit eight people on. Curious, she opens the door and peeks out of it then returns into the room after seeing no sign of life. Picking up the letter, she goes to the kitchen and sits at the counter. The automatic lights above the counter turn on. The letter reads:  
"So this is where the heart lives. Don't worry about where this is coming from. Well I mean you should but we're friendly so don't. My associate and I would love to talk things over with you about a few things. Come to this address when you are available. However, due to your lack of action we will come to you if you do not comply. Don't take that wrong.  
-Wrath."  
The girl stares at it for a minute after finishing and leaves it on the counter. She goes to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water. Returning to the bedroom the kitchen lights and TV shut off as well. Looking over the city she gulps down the bottle and tosses it in the trash can next to the nightstand. She goes to lay down on her bed again and pulls the covers over herself and wraps it all around her.

~11 years ago~

The young girl is seen now in a run down apartment. The lights gone and water off. She is sitting in a back room with her head in her legs. She looks up every five or so minutes at the door. After waiting for a hour or so the door opens and an older woman appears.  
"Come on out, Kokoro. They're gone." She extends her hands out for Kokoro. Kokoro grabs it and walks out with her.  
"Okasan. Where's Papa and Onii Chan?" Kokoro says looking at her mother.  
"They're in the bedroom don't worry." Her mother brings her to said bedroom. Her father and brother run to her side and hug her.  
"Kokoro, are you okay? It took longer than we expected, Papa is sorry. Were you scared?" Her father says to her.  
"Scared? Of what?"  
"It's nothing." Kokoro's father says as he picks her up in his arms.  
"When is Mama's baby coming?" Kokoro says pointing to her pregnant mother.  
"Well, your younger brother or sister will be here almost any day now." Her father brings her down to touch her mother's belly. She gasp at the touch and laughs.  
"Go with Onii Chan for a little outside, me and Mama need to talk." He hands her to her brother to which he begins to walk outside. Before they leave Kokoro over hears a little of their conversation.  
"The doves are closing in faster on every ghoul in this ward. I'm worried, I don't think I can keep going like this especially with the baby arriving anytime."  
The two siblings are sitting on the stoop outside the apartment.  
"Hey Kokoro?"  
"Onii Chan."  
"When do you think the baby is coming?"  
"Umm.. Well. The bird has to fly and drop off the baby." She looks at him with the most innocent face ever that makes him laugh. "What!" She says pouting puffing her cheeks. Her brother squeezes those cheeks blowing all the air out of them. After they laugh a minute her brother sees a few doves turning the corner.  
"Kokoro! Go across the street and hide behind those trash cans! Go quick and be quiet, please don't come out for anything. Please Kokoro okay. I'll come get you." He pushes her towards the other side of the street to which she runs to and hides behind them. Her brother runs back inside and sees the investigators look around. They notice the apartment and walk in after looking at a piece of paper. Two go inside and two stay outside on the stoop. After yelling and screaming the two outside go in and loud noises are heard. After about ten minutes the doves run out after a large fire is seen in the back of the apartment. They wait outside on the sidewalk with quinques at the ready. Blood on their coats and faces are visible. The fire breaks out and the windows shatter. Kokoro's name is being yelled and she hesitates to move. Kokoro bites her hand to hold back tears. The doves realize after a couple minutes the end of this battle, they call for the fire department and leave. After they turn around the corner Kokoro runs I front of the blazing building. She stands there trying to walk in but the fire is too hot. She can hear her name being called and is crying harder every time knowing she can't go in. She calls their names out but no response. An older gentleman in a trench coat and hat walks by.  
"Such a shame. I am truly sorry for your loss Kokoro." The old man kneels down to her and wipes her tears away.  
"W-who.. a-a-are you.." Kokoro says sniffling her nose.  
"I was a good friend of your parents and I used to baby sit you and your brother. Please come with me. It's the least I could do. I have this coffee shop in the 20th ward you can stay at. I have other kids there as well you can get along with hopefully. What do you say young lady?" Kokoro runs into the man's arms and he lifts her up. They walk away from the inferno with Kokoro staring at the flames.

~Present Day~

After all the night life lights go down and everything is calmer. The sun breaks through fully illuminating the room. The bright light going through the blankets irritates the young lady. She creeps her hand out the blanket and reaches for a controller on the other side of the bed. She wiggles across the bed like a worm to reach it. She points it towards the curtains which set them to cover the windows. Now all the light is gone, almost entirely gone. She pokes her head out the armor of comfiness. She stretches which unfolds the blanket leaving her laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. She slowly rises and begins to undress. Grabbing a towel and walking to the bathroom right next to the walk in closet. All in the master bedroom. She showers and dresses. In combat boots, cuffed black pants , red dress shirt, and a small bag. She walks to the kitchen counter and grabs the letter. After putting it in the bag she walks upstairs and grabs a mask from the desk in the hall. Walking back down she sits on her couch watching tv. After a hour passes she goes to the fridge and has a snack. She walks out the door. Checking her phones it's one in the afternoon, she was watching tv for more than one hour. After exiting the large building she heads out onto the busy streets of rush time. After almost missing the train she has to stand and awaits until she gets dropped off. After five stops she finally has a seat and breathes. The only one in her train car she stretches her legs out. It's about five now. She fell asleep and missed the stop. At the next stop she gets off and begins to walk in the direction the location was. Walking along side a rural road with corn fields for miles she sips from her water bottle she bought at the station. She sees the location, a run down farm. On the back of the letter it says to go to the barn. Now serious, Kokoro approaches the barn calmly and opens it. She sees two figures inside. A girl standing up as soon as she sees her and young man looking up through the hole in the barn to stare at the stars. He's sitting on top a wooden beam with one leg hanging off and his arm on his knee.  
"Took you long enough, Kokoro." The young man says. He looks at her with his kakugan active. He turns to her with both legs hanging off revealing his one eye. Kokoro looks to the girl who has her left eye only active.  
"Are you ready to hear what I've got to say?"

~10 years ago~

Kokoro is sitting on a couch reading a book about mathematics. The old man walks in.  
"Oh, good morning, Yoshimura." Kokoro says as she puts the book down. He smiles at her and pats her head.  
"Good morning Kokoro." He goes to water the plants in the room.  
"Um. Can I ask you a question?"  
"Kokoro, we've been through this already. You don't need to work or anything please your parents wouldn't forgive me if I let that be." She pouts. A young white haired man walks in.  
"Kokoro, if you make that face it will stay like that." The man says.  
"Mr. Yomo..." Kokoro says digging at him with her eyes which has no effect on him.  
"Mr. Yomo. Can I help you with work?"  
"No." He leaves the room after leaving a note with the old man.  
"Kokoro." Yoshimura sighs and sits down next to her. "How about school? Would you like to go to school instead? I'm sure your mother would love that."  
"How can I go to school? I'm.. Im a ghoul." Kokoro says as she picks up the book again.  
"I can enroll you and that'll be the work you can do for Anteiku. At least try it out and if you don't like it then I'll pull you out." Yoshimura says as he gets up from the couch. "Think about it." He leaves. 

After a couple of months of school.  
"I'm back!" Kokoro says with Yomo behind her.  
"Welcome back." Yoshimura, Koma, and Irimi say welcoming the girl home.  
"How was school today young one?" Koma says behind the counter cleaning a cup.  
"It was great! I learned a bunch of math problems and I made a painting. Look." She goes to show Irimi behind the counter as well making a cup of coffee. It's a depiction of Anteiku with everyone in it.  
"Hmm how beautiful. We should hang it up as soon as we can. I see you gotten Koma's nose correct." She covers her mouth for a laugh. He turns to look at the painting.  
"Ahahahahahaha! Well that isn't bad at all! I see you've got Irimi's cold eyes down too." He says snickering. Kokoro walks upstairs and puts her fingers together like a frame trying to picture where to place the painting.  
"How about over there." Yomo says pointing to a blank space on the wall opposite the door.  
"Good idea! So when everyone comes in they'll see it right away!" She runs to get thumb tacs and places it on the wall. 

The next day, at school, Kokoro is walking with her friends.  
"Can I borrow your homework? I didn't finish it or get it at all.. Please Izumi." Kokoro says to her friend.  
"Ah, okay. Here." Izumi hands it to her. They walk into an alley as a shortcut to the bus stop.  
"Yumi, aren't you going home? You usually take that way home." Kokoro says.  
"My mom called me and said I had to buy groceries before I came home." Yumi says.  
They approach two men in hoodies.  
"Excuse us, young lady, your two friends here seem pretty tasty. Why haven't you eaten them yet?" One of them says.  
"What!?" Kokoro says.  
"Kokoro do you know these guys?" Yum I says.  
"She's a ghoul. We smelled it right away and she brought you two practically right to us!" The other says.  
"Kokoro!?" Izumi shouts.  
"Please stop! Just leave us be!" Kokoro says as her kakugan begins to activate. "Don't worry kid you helped us get a meal so we won't kill you." Kokoro trembles and doesn't move when the two try to move forward. Kokoro is kicked to the other side of the alley way and the two pounce on the two girls. They begin to scream and wail on the ground. Kokoro is on the ground looking at the carnage. She begins to cry and scream. She is frozen and just stares at them trying to move but can't. The two screams from Izumi and Yumi have stopped and their movements are still. Kokoro has seen her friends being devoured in front of her eyes. In a flash Yomo swoops down and knocks the two off the girls and stabs them both in the chest with his bare hands. He then takes their heads and proceeds to smash their heads into the wall. Kokoro crawls towards her friends with their faces and arms almost gone. Yomo moves in and holds her before she sees anything else. He takes her and runs away. Kokoro states empty at the scene, the blood bath, and the horror. The two return to Anteiku with Yomo bringing Kokoro straight upstairs before giving Yoshimura a gesture to follow. When Yomo sets her down and she balls up on the couch. Yoshimura enters with strain on his face. "Kokoro. Are you okay?" Yoshimura says as Yomo leaves the room. "My friends. Were killed because of me. I just sat there and watched. I couldn't save them." "It is not your fault. You were just shocked and you couldn't do anything about it. I had a feeling this might've happened or something similar but I had hopes nothing would go wrong." Yoshimura says looking out the window. "I couldn't even save my family." "Now that truly is not your fault Kokoro." "No. It is. I didn't move quickly enough and now they're all gone... This means I can't go back to school right?" She sits up and looks over the couch at the old man who is now turned to her. He slightly nods his head enough that she understands. "Why do these things happen to me.. Why me.." Kokoro begins to sob into the couch ripping the leather with her grip. "It's just apart of life Kokoro. Good or bad we all experience pain. Pain. Pain is a good thing, it helps us still feel human I should say. Pain is also a very bad thing as well. It hurts us." Yoshimura says looking at the painting Kokoro made. "It's no fair! Maybe if you would've let me work with Yomo I would'nt have had those connections with people and wouldn't have to go through this pain!" Kokoro yells as her kagune appears for the first time. Two black wings appear. Yoshimura turns around unphased looking at her. "Please Kokoro, calm down." "No! It's all my fault! I didn't do anything in time to save my mother, my father, my brother, Izumi, or Yumi! I didn't do anything! I just watched!" Her Ukaku kagune sends shards all around the room piercing Yoshimura. She storms out the window and runs away. Koma and Irimi run upstairs quickly and open to find Yoshimura holding the painting Kokoro made, now in shreds. Yomo is chasing after her but loses track and quickly heads back to Anteiku to inform the others. After a year passes, Kokoro being on her own, she wanders the streets filled with emptiness. It's raining and she doesn't have an umbrella. She hears a voice and footsteps in the rain approach but doesn't pay attention to it thinking its call is for someone else. Until, the girl walks up to her.

~Present Day~

"What?" Kokoro says.  
"I can't tell if you're asking what or if you're telling me what as a response."  
"I mean what as in a response."  
"Oh okay. Well. Let me introduce myself first off, forgive me. My name is Wrath. That over there is Lust."  
"Seven Deadly Sins?" Kokoro says putting pieces together.  
"You're pretty smart. Want to take a guess at what I'm going to explain next?" Wrath says as he moves toward her.  
"You want me to join you maybe. And then I'll become a sin." Kokoro says with her hand on her chin.  
"Exactly." Wrath says looking at Lust.  
"Why? Why sins? Why me? Why any of this? And especially why your eye is different." Kokoro says pointing at her eye to represent his and hers.  
"I'll save some of that when the others arrive and accept which they will. However you are the first to show up so we might have to go collect the other guys. As of now what do you say about joining us?"  
Kokoro hesitates.  
"That's just like you. I bet you can put together what sin you'll be." Wrath says with his back turned to her.  
"I haven't even accepted."  
"I already know you will. You already know that as well don't you? Kokoro. Making mine beat just waiting with the suspense."  
"The sarcasm isn't necessary.. And don't call me by my name when I don't know yours."  
"I'm sorry. We'll save that for later as well."  
"Why doesn't she talk." Kokoro points to Lust who is on her phone.  
"She's just bored, ignore her."  
"What is she to you, a girlfriend?"  
"Huh!? What're you a pervert? No, I'll tell you one thing though, that's my little sister and NOT my girlfriend alright." Wrath says shaking his head.  
"Hi, nice to meet you, Kokoro." Lust says.  
"Likewise. So, when are the others arriving?" Kokoro says looking around.  
"Soon. I don't know exactly when but soon. Take a seat or something while we wait. I'll take that as a yes too by the way." Wrath says climbing back onto the wooden beam. Kokoro goes towards Lust and they sit down on a bench together. Kokoro stares at Wrath and tries to figure him out.  
"Don't worry about Onii Chan he's harmless."  
"Unless he's angry, right?"  
"Spot on." Lust rolls her eyes.  
"I see the resemblance now that I'm closer. I'm sorry about earlier."  
"No worries. So, are you going to help us?" Lust asks looking into Kokoro.  
"He says I will but I don't know." Kokoro says looking down.  
"Sloth. That's you." Lust says. Wrath overhears this and comes down angrily and hits the back of her head.  
"Idiot! You ruined the surprise!" Wrath says giving her a noogie.  
"Ah Haru!" Lust yells.  
"You just gave out my real name!" He throws her on the ground and pulls her arms back with his foot on her back. Kokoro looks on as the brother and sister fight. No real tension just siblings playing. Kokoro laughs. The two look at her like she's the one who is werid.  
"I don't know how you got me with Sloth but if you assigned it then I'm sure there's a reason. I'll join." Kokoro says.


	9. Gentle Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the backstory of another character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIN here, leaving you another great chapter.  
> Enjoy :D

It's raining and a boy is standing in a cemetery holding an umbrella. He is alone and holding flowers. He stares at the tombstones as the rain continues to pour.  
"Its been 8 years now and its raining just like on that day. They still haven't found that Ghoul."  
He kneels down and touches one of the tombstones.  
"Mom"  
He looks to the other one and touches it as well.  
"Dad"  
He stands back up.  
"I know you wanted to keep your promise dad but it wasn't your fault. You did everything you could so this wouldn't happen. You even changed your career but still... this happened. I know this isn't the life you wanted me to have but it couldn't be helped. Even though you guys aren't here, I'm still keeping up with my studies mom and I'm still practicing dad."  
He turns and sees a boy walking with his mom to one of the tombstones. Looking at the boy he sees himself. He drops the flowers and clenches his chest, feeling the deep scare still left on his body, he breaks out in a cold sweat. The memories begin to flood his mind again. Letting go of his umbrella he clenches his head trying to stop them from coming.  
"Not again..."

~8 Years Ago~

He is training with his father using a wooden sword. As his father does a gesture he follows.  
"You're starting to catch on quicker." Said his father.  
He was pleased to hear those words.  
"Why do we have to practice this?"  
"Because it teaches you Disiciple, Diligence, Bravery, and it trains your Mind and Soul." He said in a Chinese master voice. "Well that's at least what your Grandfather told me. They both laughed. "But to be honest its a good way of training yourself. The way things are today it would be best to do this kind of training." Said his father as he pushed up his Glasses.  
"Today? What's wrong with things today?"  
"Oh nothing. You don't have to worry about it." He said with a smile.

~Present~

He comes back to his senses.  
"They're gone..."  
He picked up his umbrella and the flowers. He placed a rose on each one of their graves then put the rest in between them. He began to walk away until he felt like someone was looking at him. When he turned around he saw no one and began to smile. He continued to walk away. As he left the Cemetery and walked down the street. He bumped into a guy with a girl holding his sleeve.  
"Hey watch your step!" Said the guy.  
The boy stopped and turned around.  
"Sorry, I should have been paying attention."  
"You think?!"  
"Stop, he apologized." Said the girl.  
"Shut up, he should have been paying attention."  
"She's your sister isn't she?"  
"Huh?"  
"How did you know?" Asked the girl.  
"Because you look alike." He said with a smile.  
"What are you smiling at! Trying to get with my sister!!!"  
"Onii-chan." She said as she turned red.  
"No we had the same class together last year. Your name is Hina right?"  
"Yeah, you must be umm... I got it it's-"  
As she said his name a bus went past.  
"Yup."  
"Hey don't get cozy with my sister you hear!"  
"Onii-chan."  
"Sorry, I did't mean it like that." He said with a smirk.  
The guy grabbed him by his shirt.  
"You think your clever don't you?"  
"Onii-chan stop!"  
His old memories came back again.  
"Not now..."

~8 Years ago~

The boy was coming from school when he saw a kid being picked on. Three bullies were near. One was holding him by his shirt while the others laughed at him. He walked to the bullies and pulled the two laughing boys back by their collars sending them to the ground and kicked the other bully in the back of the leg causing him to drop the kid and fall. He walked over to the kid.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Behind you!" said the kid.  
The bully who a held the kid punched the boy in the face as he turned around. He then grabbed him and threw him towards the other boys. As they held his him by his arms the bully began to punch the boy in his stomach. The boy could only take the punches not making a sound from the pain. After he was done punching him they dropped him.  
"That'll teach you next time." Said the bully as they all walked away.  
The boy began to vomit. After he was done he wipped his mouth then got up and went to the kid.  
"It's over now."  
The kid looked away.  
"I could of handled them myself." Said the kid.  
As the boy reached out his hand the kid got up and punched him in the stomach then ran off. The boy was on the ground holding his stomach again.

~Present~

The boy grabbed the guys hand causing him to release his shirt. Taking quick steps back he got into a swordsman fighting position holding his open umbrella as a sword. The guy and girl both looked surprised. He pushed his sister behind him ready to fight.  
"What are you?" Asked the guy.  
The boy finally snapped out of it and noticed what he was doing. He began to relax himself and stand back in a normal position. He took a deep breath.  
"Well that was embarrassing."  
The guy still ready to fight said "Not gonna ask again! What are you?"  
"Sorry, for doing that."  
"Onii-chan relax, he's not gonna hurt us."  
"I did't mean to scare you two."  
"Tsk, scared is one thing I wasn't." Said the guy.  
"I have to get going. Maybe we can meet on better terms next time."  
He put out his hand. The guy smacked it away and began to walk away.  
"Later kid."  
"Bye" Said the girl as her and her brother walked away.  
He turned around and put his umbrella over his head. Continuing to walk down the streets he was looking to the ground. The rain continued to pour. Occasionally looking up he would notice the stores ahead and the cars that passed him. After walking for about a good 20 minutes he finally stopped and he reconized where he was at. There was a empty lot infront of him.  
"I always stop here every year. Nothing is here anymore so why do I come back..." He thought to himself. His memories came back again.

~8 Years Ago~

As the boy walked in his door he went to his room and put his stuff down. He went to the bathroom to go look at his face. Barely able to see his face in the mirror above the sink he went and got something to stand on to see. His cheek was a little bit swollen from the punch. He lightly touched it and quickly took his hand away because of the sharp pain he felt. The boy got down from the stool and put it back. When he placed it back he heard his mom enter the house with bags.  
"I'm home." She said.  
He quickly went to go help her with the bags. As he got there she gave him a smile.  
"Thank you."  
He did't respond to her.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
"Nothing." He said looking away.  
Knowing he wasn't telling the truth she put he bag down, knelt down, and looked him in his eyes.  
"Something is wrong. What is it?"  
"I don't understand."  
"Understand what?"  
"I saved this kid from some other kids who were picking on him but he was still mad."  
"Maybe they were playing a game?"  
"But they were going to beat him up."  
His mom was confused and did't know what to say.  
"Well at least you did the right thing." She said to comfort her son.  
"Let's start on dinner so it can be finished before your father gets home.  
A smile grew on his face.  
"Ok" He said gladly.  
As they were finished making dinner they heard the door open and somebody enter.

"I'm home." Said his father. He walked into the dining room. "Something smells good." As he looked around he saw no one. "Looks like their trying to surprise me." He thought. As he continued to walk he heard noise up stairs. "I hope nobody's up here." He heard more noise coming from his room. "Let's see if you guys are in here." As he opened the door he saw a Ghoul eating his wife while his son was tied up in the direction being forced to watch. As he saw his father enter he tried screaming but it was muffled under the towel covering his mouth. His Wife was already dead as she lyed on the bed.. Her stomach was torn open and blood was all over their bed sheets. Both of her arms and legs were torn off. The sockets were leaking blood still. The ghould was a kid and had blood all over his face and hands. Their were two red tentacles coming from his back. He looked at the boys father. Not wasting any time the ghoul leaped at him. His father couldn't move in time. The ghoul wrapped himself around him and bit his neck. He quickly pulled out a small can from his pocket and sprayed it in the ghouls face. The ghoul let him go and put its hands over its face. He pulls out a knife and rushes to his son. After removing all the stuff he grabbed his son hand and they both ran down stairs. The boy was crying. They made it to the room he and his father train in. They got there and he locked the door. He removed all the wooden swords from the shelf then moved the wall behimd it to unveil a Sheathed Quinque. The ghoul busted through the door. He put his son behind him then pushed up his glasses.  
"I hope this prototype works." He thought.  
The boys father ran at the ghoul. As he went to strike the ghoul, it's kagune struck his side. As he swung down on the ghoul, he had already dodged his attack.  
"I let myself get rusty!" He thought.  
The ghoul stabbed him through the back. As he removed his kagune, the boys father fell to the ground.  
"I'm full so I won't eat you or your son, but that doesn't mean I'll let you live." Said the ghoul.  
As the ghoul was about to finish him the boy picked up a wooden sword and charged at the ghoul with tears in his eyes. The ghoul saw this and grabbed the sword. He pushed the boy on the ground and slashed him with his tentacle. It left a deep diagonal wound arcross his body. Blood began to gush out. He held his chest to try and stop the blood but more just spilled out as he sat up. The ghoul walked out the door.  
"Sorry son, I couldn't protect you or your mom." He said as he began to cry. "I failed as a father and as a husband. I couldn't even keep my promise I made her!" He stood up and went over to pick up his son. As he said something to his son an explosion went off and it smelled of smoke. The boy fell unconsious. Three weeks later the boy returned to his burned down home. Everything was scorched and smelled burnt. As he walked through the entrance the smell grew stronger. He walked to the kitchen remembering how him and his mother prepared dinner that day. Next he was going up stairs to his parents bed room where his mother was killed. As he looked at the spot he saw that some of the blood was still there but the rest of the bed was to burnt, hard to tell if it was blood or not. He moved on down stairs to the room him and his father used to train in. The fire didn't seem to do as much damage to this room as it did to the others. He could still see the dried up blood puddles from where he and his father laid. Looking towards the wooden swords he noticed they were back in place. He walked over and did the same thing his father did that day. Once again the Quinque was revealed. The boy slowly reached his hand out to grab it but stopped as he remember how his father died using this weapon. Doing the best he could to ignore the memorise he picked up the weapon. He examined the weapon. The boy brushed his hand over th smooth Quinque. He took the weapon out the house with him and went to the back of the house. He placed the Quinque on the ground and began to dig a hole with his bare hands since the dirt was still wet from the rain. After digging for a while he noticed he wasn't making much progress and grabbed a piece of broken wood from the house. With the wood he was able to dig fast and made the hole deep enough. After removing so much dirt he would commonly check to see if the Quinque would fit in it. When he got deep enough he noticed the dirt was softer and was able to push it in the hole. Placing it the hole he put his foot on it so it could go down deeper. When it was deep enough he placed some of the dirt back over it. The boy got up and looked at his hands. They were covered in dirt and mud. ~Present~ The boy walks over to the spot where he buried the Quinque so long ago. Using his umbrella to poke at the dirt he saw the shiny metal in the ground. "Still here." He said and with a smiled. "Its not time yet but some day it will." As we walked away he felt his past self going to bury it once more. Raising his umbrella above his head the rain washed away the dirt on it. On his way home he remembered his fathers last words. He stopped and said them in a low voice. "We may have lost our lives, but that doesn't mean you lost yours... Yuma."


	10. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride. Or so..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone needs a timeline or something then when all is done I'll set one up

There's a certain ghoul who has a reputation for being the most violent and malevolent ghoul some have ever heard of. With the scars on his face it's no wonder he's feared by most. The stories of his legend go across all the wards of Tokyo and the CCG has dubbed him as "Dragon". He is listed as a SS rated ghoul. The name comes from his rinkaku kagune that he can shape into a dragons tail. He wears no mask and walks around in the night as if he doesn't care at all. His posters are plastered all around. Some say he rivals even the One Eyed Owl. Some even say he is the leader of Aogiri Tree. However, only he truly knows who he is. Or does he..

A young man is walking along in the rain with an umbrella. He stands under a streetlight waiting to cross. A long black trench coat, all black clothing, and a scar on his right hand that goes from his index knuckle to his pinky knuckle. His left hand unscathed, holding the umbrella shadows his facial features from the world. As he crosses two men from down the way walk towards him. In the middle of crossing into the next street, the two men cross I front of the man revealing kagunes. Both kouhaku's.   
"Hey friend. Mind if we take a bite out of you?" The one speaking knocks the umbrella down and the man walks back. They approach closer until two steaming red tentacles appear from behind the man. He steps into the streetlight revealing his face. Dark brown hair collects to the rights side of his face. A strong straight face, a large scar across his nose, smaller cuts on both his cheeks, and a large scar down his right eye. The two are turned to stone.  
"Whoa.. Wait a minute here.. Hold on.." One says.  
"That's... That's fucking Dragon!" The other says. They retract their kagunes and bow down on their knees to apologize.   
"Please don't kill us! Forgive us!" They say in unison, one grabs the umbrella and places it in the man's hand and runs away as soon as the tentacles dissapear. After they run out of his vision he leans on a wall and blows out a large breath of air. His legs tremble with fear and eventually falls down with tears filling his eyes. His breathing becomes heavy and fast.   
"Fuck... That was close." He says as his sweat drips down his face. He grabs a hold of the wall trying to regain his balance and continues on his walk. 

~9 years ago~

Three older kids surround a smaller kid and push him in a triangular formation.  
"Why you got a cut on your nose? Is it because you're a booger?" The biggest one saying with the other two laughing.  
"Say something bitch." One other is saying. The big one grabs a hold of the victims shirt and shakes him.  
"My name is Yuuta.. It means great bravery." The kid says.   
"Oh is that so?" The big kid throws him against the wall and puts his foot down on his head preventing him from getting up. Yuuta tries with all his might to push his foot off but falls down. He hits his foot and slaps his legs but to no avail.   
"Hey, that's annoying me!" The big kid initiates a signal to the other two bully's and they begin to kick Yuuta in his sides. After blocking the kicks with his elbows the big kid grabs him by the head and slams him into his knee causing his nose to break and bleed. Yuuta sniffs his nose and holds his tears back. He glares at the big kid with all intensity which startles the bullies.   
"What- what the hell are you looking at!?" The big kid picks him up by the shirt again.  
He hits him in the gut making him couch up blood and slams him against the wall. The tears begin to fall down Yuuta's cheeks.  
"What're you a crybaby?" The big kid says making the two others laugh. Out of nowhere another kid comes and pulls the two laughing kids back to the ground and knocks the bully down with a kick to the back of his calf. Yuuta is dropped.  
"Are you alright?" Said the kid.  
"Behind you!"  
The big kid punched the kid in the face when he turned around and threw him towards the two other boys. They held the hero and the big kid began to deliver punches to his stomach. Yuuta looking on wondering why he isn't crying or yelling from the pain. After getting tired, the big kid tells the two to drop the kid.  
"That'll teach you next time." The three walk away as the savior rolls over from his side to throw up. After he was finished and took a breather, he went to Yuuta sitting in amazement.   
"It's over now." Said the kid. Yuuta looks away in embarrassment.   
"I could've handled them myself." As the boy reaches out his hand, Yuuta punches him in his stomach and runs away. As soon as he turns the corner he goes into an alleyway and sits down. His kakugan active, he wipes his nose away with his shirt.   
"What the hell.. I'm a ghoul being bullied by damn humans.." He cries into his knees. "Bravery.. Yeah right. Couldn't even fight or activate my kagune. I have to get stronger then I won't need to be brave. I could just get things over with. I'm too scared to fight though.. I have to find a way. I'll become someone everyone will fear.." He wipes his face and begins to walk down the alley way.

~Present Day~

Yuuta is walking down the street with his umbrella to his side due to the sudden stopping of the rain. He walks down a familiar alley way and past an empty parking lot. He goes under a highway underpass where ghouls live and stay. Barrels with flames for warmth are lighting up the gigantic hollow home of these ghouls. As Yuuta walks through some ghouls stand up and take their hats off to him as he passes them. He hands his umbrella to a woman standing at attention for him.   
"Will you be resting for the night?" The woman says following behind him.  
"Yeah. It's stopped raining so I should get as much sleep as I can." The woman nods and opens the door of a shack from him.   
"Do you need me tonight?" She says standing outside the door.  
"If you need to rest go ahead. But, no. I don't as of now." He goes to lay down on a bed. She shuts the door and sits down on a chair outside the door. Yuuta begins to drift off to sleep.

~9 years ago~

"Hey Amaterasu. Where are we going?" Yuuta says to a girl at his side.  
"We're going to get something to eat. All that blood you lost must've made you hungry right?" Amaterasu says with a smile. Yuuta blushes and looks away.  
"Thanks for letting me borrow another shirt. I know your brother is in need of clothes and all-." She cuts him off.   
"It's alright he doesn't care. If it's to help you out its okay." She grabs his hand and they run across the traffic. After walking into a quiet neighborhood, Yuuta sees a familiar face. The kid who saved him earlier is entering his home.  
"Look! That's the kid who saved me! He just walked into that house!" Yuuta points.  
"Looks like we found our meal."  
"Wait no! Amaterasu!" Amaterasu runs to it and sneaks into the yard. Yuuta behind, shakes his head in disbelief of this act. Amaterasu climbs the house silently and peeks in windows on the top floor while Yuuta looks through the ground level. A car pulled up and the two hid in the bushes on the side of the house. A woman most likely his mother, got out the car with bags. After the door closes, the two ghouls head to the car to observe and seeing nothing in it they search the yard some more. They see a rope that's being used as a pulley and go to grab it. After untying the rope they walk up to the door. They open the door and burst in. Amaterasu being an Ukaku, uses her speed to knock out the mother and knocks the kid back to the ground. Yuuta goes into the bathroom and grabs a towel rag. He runs into the kitchen and puts the rag inside his mouth. The rope wraps tightly around him.   
"Man, human food looks pretty good." Yuuta says as he hovers over the prepared food.   
"I saw stairs. Let's take them up in case a neighbor or someone comes." Amaterasu says as she picks up the boy's mother and Yuuta carrying the boy with his tentacle. They move upstairs into the bedroom and toss her down.   
"It's better to eat the mother since she's already out of it. I don't want the kid to see so let's hurry up." Yuuta says placing him down.   
"Why not eat him too?"   
"He saved me so it's my turn to save him."  
"Alright Yuuta. Whatever you say. I'll give you the arms and a leg. I'll have her insides and the other leg." Amaterasu begins to mutilate the mother on the bed. Yuuta begins to drool as he smells the aroma of the blood. He is tossed the arms and begins to feast. Amaterasu rips open her stomach waking her up screaming in agony. This alerts the boy who coughs at the rag as he awakens as well. He begins to yell and wiggle on the floor. Amaterasu cuts her throat leaving her to choke on her blood as she tries to let her screams out. The boy is crying as he looks at his mother's life fading away. Blood is filling the bed as if it was a flood. Yuuta knocks the boy out again and continues to eat. After a hour or so he finishes eating.   
"Come here and finish eating her. I've had enough, you need more strength than me." Yuuta walks over and begins to rip in her.   
"I'll be back in a minute I got to go check outside to see if anyone's snooping around." She hops on the window. The boy wakes again to find the boy he saved earlier eating his mother. He slides away from the scene with his back against the wall looking on in horror. His muffled screams are the only noise in the entire house. Yuuta's heart beat stops when he hears from behind him the door creaking open. It's a man, probably the boy's father and mothers husband. Fear in his heart, he attacks the father by wrapping his tentacle around him and bites his neck. After he swallows the father sprays him in the face with some material that burns his face. He flies back and covers his face rolling in the ground. The father goes and untied his son and they run downstairs away.  
"Shit... What the hell is this.. My eyes.. My face... I'm fucking melting... I have to get stronger.." He grits his teeth in anger and wipes it away and goes to pursue the two. He hears a door close and follows the sound as he rummages through the house. He unleashes both tentacles and goes full force at the door to a dojo. He breaks in and as soon as he enters the father runs towards him. Before he could swing he sways his kagune into his side. When he did swing he was already out the way and stabbed him through the back. Letting him slide off his kagune and his body fell into the bloody puddle that had been collecting.  
"I'm full so I won't eat you or your son, but that doesn't mean I'll let you live." Before Yuuta delivers the final blow, the boy picks up a wooden sword and runs towards him crying. Feeling pity and out of strength, Yuuta grabs the sword and shoves him to the ground. He then slices diagonal across his chest. He walks out as the blood begins to gush out. Walking out the door, it begins raining hard, Amaterasu runs towards him.  
"I saw what happened are you okay!? I wanted to go in but I set up a different plan and was going to go in after. I got oil from the car and placed it all inside the house while you were in that room. Come on we got to go!" She throws a match which sets off the fire and the inside the kitchen the oven was still on and that causes an explosion. The two ghouls already nowhere near the explosion run off into the rain. 

~Present Day~

The morning has come but the rain has not let up. Yuuta awakens and goes outside to see the girl in the chair sleeping in the chair. He lightly kicks the chair. She awakens and stands up when she sees him.  
"Go get some sleep, Amaterasu." She stands up and walks into the room.   
"Mr. Dragon sir." A young ghoul runs up to him with four others behind him.   
"What can I do for you?" He sits down on the chair.  
"I hear your the strongest ghoul ever! My mom told me how you saved this whole place from the CCG!" The group of children come closer to hear his answer.  
"Hehehe. Well yeah I did. I'm the strongest most badass ghoul anyone has ever seen! When ghouls see me they run the other way! The CCG are even scared!" All the kids gasp in amazement and they all cheer for him. They all run away and play somewhere else. Yuuta goes back inside the shack and sits down at the small table.   
"Why do you have to lie?" Amaterasu says with her back to him lying down.   
"It's true though. Well some of it."   
"When are we getting out of here, Yuuta?"   
"I keep telling you to leave me and go on your own. With my face with you there's no telling how hard that'll be. Especially you protecting me constantly. That's why I'm here. These people see me as a hero. The CCG won't come here because these guys are ghouls that don't hunt and they've been secretly accepted by the CCG as dolce. Since the highway is here they get a lot of jumpers so that supports food. They don't want to start a war so they leave this place alone. Although rumor has got out I'm here.."  
"I wouldn't mind protecting you forever. I mean it's nice here not having to fight but the rumor is true. One day they'll come and use you as an excuse to kill everyone for harboring you. Please, Yuuta." Amaterasu says as she sits up in the bed looking at him.   
"If your brother was still alive you wouldn't have to follow me around. I'm sorry. How'd you even find this place? Two days ago you just showed up out of nowhere. The rumor pretty much just came out."   
"It's because I love you. I had a feeling and plus I saw you come here before I came."  
"You shouldn't. I'm not someone to love." Amaterasu walks over to him and puts her arms around him.   
"It's okay if you don't. All you need is me to and you'll be fine." Yuuta gets up and goes out with Amaterasu coming out shortly.  
"If your going to follow me then come closer." Yuuta says as he extends his hand for her looking away. She quickly grabs it and they walk.   
Spending the whole day walking around they return to see the place they called a temporary home, in flames. Doves all around the place killing everyone. Yuuta falls to his knees as he sees the little boy that came up to him earlier that morning on the ground with a blank expression. It was only his head. They run away as fast as they can and stop by a convient store with Yuuta waiting outside. Amaterasu walks out with bag full of kitchen utensils. They walk to an alleyway by a school.   
"Alright. What's the plan with these?" Before Amaterasu can explain, they hear a struggle from down the alley. They decide to sneak closer to see the situation. Shocked, they see a black haired girl who is a one eyed ghoul carrying a boy on her shoulders. Then, a white haired girl is carrying a girl. The two place them inside a trunk and the car drives off. The two one eyes run off somewhere.   
"Oh shit. What the fuck? One eyes!?" Yuuta says as he looks at Amaterasu. "Real one eyes.. What's going on... I'm scared. What did we just see? Fuck.."  
"Yuuta." Amaterasu gives Yuuta a kiss and holds him. "I'm here for you. Please, don't be scared." He responds to her hug by gripping their hug harder. They sit there behind the garbage bin and hold each other.


	11. Ghoul Cleansing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my last character back story and it takes place 3 weeks after Envy story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is SIN bringing you another chapter. Like Alex said we'll be leaving you a timeline soon since its sort of all over the place.  
> Enjoy the chapter :D

The sun is giving off an orange light on the sky. It's the afternoon and in a small abandoned building Ghouls are living there. It's one of their many safe spots. There're ghouls standing around outside the building chit chatting, secretly guarding the place. To keep from looking suspicious they commonly take strolls in groups of 3 to near by stores and buy a few items so their patrol can be seen as if they were customers. On their way out, one of the Ghouls bumped into a man.  
"Hey watch where you're going." Said the Ghoul.  
The man continued to walk past them. Aggravated the Ghoul grabbed the mans shoulder and turned him to face his direction.  
"Aren't you going to say something." Said the Ghoul.  
"Let's get going he's not worth it." Said another Ghoul.  
The man removed the Ghouls hand off his shoulder and placed the tracker that was in the palm of his hand on the Ghouls sleeve.  
"I have to get going." Said the man.  
"Tsk..." Said the Ghoul.  
Both the Ghouls and man went their separate ways. The man looked back to make sure the Ghouls were out of sight. When he noticed they were completely gone he activated the tracker. He put his hand to his ear and activated his ear piece.  
"This is Tsutomu, the device is on the target."  
"Good, now wait until they come to a stop. They should lead us to their base."  
"Understood"  
The call ended.  
"I'll find the ones who did that to you Hibiki." He thought.  
He looked down at his tablet which showed the ghouls movements. A blinking red dot was moving across the screen. When he looked back up he saw a guy with a girl holding on to his elbow s walking towards him.  
"Hey you guys should get out of here."  
"And who are you?" Said the Guy.  
"I'm an Invest-... umm... someone who's trying to help you. I heard something is gonna go down tonight over here."  
"You're clearly an Investigator. Even if you didn't slip up and almost tell me I would of still have known."  
"How?"  
"One, only Investigators know if "Things" are about to go down. Other wise they would have announced they were evacuating the area. Two, I noticed you looking back at that tablet while we were getting here. Doesn't look like anything I've seen, so I'm guessing you got it from the CCG. And lastly, your clothes. I've seen it more commonly worn by CCG members."  
"You're pretty smart but how did you come to all this so fast?"  
The guy looked at his watch.  
"Sorry but we have to get going." He said quickly changing the subject. The guy and girl walked off. Tsutomu reached in his coat and pulled out his tablet. The dot wasn't moving. He activated his ear piece again.  
"I think we have a location."  
"Good, rendezvous at this point to pick up your quinque and join up with four others."  
Another light appeared on his tablet.  
"Understood."  
He walked over to the point and found four people waiting for him. They each had a suit case. One of the guys was holding two. He walked closer to them.  
"Finally you're here." Said one of the investigators.  
"Here's yours." Said the one holding two brief cases.  
"Thank you."  
"So how are we gonna do this? They gave us three choices."  
"Three of us go in from the front while the other two go in through the back."  
"Why? We have no idea how many of them are in there."  
"I've seen similar set ups like this before. Most of them are outside so incase the place gets busted they can run away. If it were a lot of them then why wouldn't be in such a open area."  
"But we don't know that for sure."  
"I've done many operations like this before."  
"Alright, but you better be right."  
They walked over to the building. The sun now lower than before they stood there with their silver brief cases. Five shadows lay in front of them. The building was in their view to the left. Ghouls stood there watching them. They knew the time had come.  
"Lookie lookie, guys Doves finally found this place." Said a Ghoul as his eyes changed and he unleashed his kagune.  
"Let's hurry up and kill them since its only three. Don't want them calling for back up." Said another one.  
"Should we warn the others?"  
"We can handle this."  
In front of them stood seven Ghouls, all of them had the look of murder in their eyes.  
"You sure this was a good idea?" Said an Kenshin.  
"All I need is one shot on each of them." Said Tsutomu.  
He opened his brief case revealing a quinque in the form of a three section staff. It's a kouhaku type and is folded in with a chain at each end to connect the three pieces. Each piece was about a meter in length and is as thick as a mallet head. He took out two handles from his pocket and put them on his hands like bronze knuckles. They had a disk on the ends that covered his fist. In the center were a small rod that connection to the center of the quinque. It has a slit going through all the pieces in a straight line to allow the handles to slide to each piece when needed. There are slits that go around the diameter or the center and close to the edge of each piece incase a defense position is need in alternate angles. He tightens his fist to trigger the handles to connect with the quinque. Placing the center piece over his shoulder he connects the handles to the other two pieces. By squeezing the handles he can cause them to disconnect from the quinque at any time. The other two investigators reveal their quinque as well.  
"Isn't that quinque dangerous?"  
"Yes, so I'll have to ask you to get back." Said Tsutomu.  
"Aren't they all?" Asked the other Investigator.  
"Not like his. This one has a high amount of friendly fire."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He'll show you."  
"Enough chit chat Doves, I hope you said your farewells." Said the lead Ghoul. "You five, take care of them. You don't do much around here anyway so prove your worth."  
"Fine" Replied one of the Ghouls.  
"I'll take care of these five then, you can have the rest." Said Tsutomu.  
"Looks like we have a hero here guys." Said the lead Ghoul.  
The Ghouls charged at him. Taking a deep breath the investigator dashed releasing his left hand from quinque. As his left foot hit the ground he swung his right hand still attached to the quinque with all his might. As the left and center piece was on its way towards the Ghouls, a huge gust of wind hit the investigators behind him. At an incredible speed the quinque was now fully extended and already broke through the first three Ghouls. Their bodies were torn from were their stomach used to be. Not done yet the strike continued. Seeing what happened to their comrades they backed out with the quinque barely missing them. Putting out his arm, Tsutomu braced for the impact of the powerful weapon. Standing in a position as if he were holding a nun-chuck by its two ends the weapon meet with the handled. As it began to connect, Tsutomu brought his body in a position of a Swordsman striking a foe after just reaching for his Sword. His left hand is were the middle of where the katana would be and his right hand is where the handle of the sword would be as the strike starts. Positioning himself like this prevents his bones from breaking. When it fully connects, steam came from the handle as it absorbed the impact.  
"Now's our chance."  
"STOP HE'S GOING FOR A SECOND STRIKE!" Said the lead Ghoul.  
Once more the remaining Ghouls charged in. When they were at the point of no return he made his second strike. As he released the end piece from his left hand once more, the Ghouls could feel the wind and they knew their fates were sealed. He swung the quinque so that it was fully extended giving them no escape option this time. The quinque went across the Ghouls head leaving nothing but their necks there. The quinque center was now against his back and the end flung up to meet with the left handle. Steam from the handle again. Sweat dripped from Tsutomu face as he just unleashed his ultimate attack.  
"No way..." Said a Ghoul in disbelief.  
"I warned those fools!" Said the Lead Ghoul. "Let's get out of here. It's Aogiri's fault for taking everyone off this post... unless they knew this would happen..." He dropped to his knees. "THEY PLAYED US!"  
"What are you talking about?" Said the Ghoul in a shaky voice.  
The Ghoul leader began to go mad and started laughing.  
"So this is how they get rid of dead weight." He continued to laugh. "Doesn't matter, I'll just kill you all. Your buddy is clearly out of it, and I doubt you two are as strong as he is. Plus I got more guys inside, we'll be sure to over this one."  
Two Investigators walked out of the building with blood stains on their clothes from the Ghouls they just killed.  
"I wouldn't count on them." Said the investigator with a smirk on his face. "You were right Tsutomu, clean up was easy in there."  
The two investigator got closer to the Ghouls.  
"This can't be..." Said the lead Ghoul. He looked around and saw he was at the disadvantage. "If I'm gonna die, I'm at least taking one of you Doves with me." He looked at Tsutomu and charged at him.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said the Investigator next to him.  
Tsutomu still standing in the same position released his left handle from the quinque. This time we swung straight forward crushing the Ghoul and ground he stood on.  
"He wasn't as tired as you thought." Said the investigator. He looked around at the bodies. "Clean up is gonna be something nasty."  
"What happened to the other Ghoul?" Asked the other Investigator.  
"He must of gotten away, but it doesn't matter he's just gonna run into another group of investigators, their blocking the area off."  
The sun is almost gone as night approaches.  
"We should people get back to HQ, Tsutomu can you let them know were done."  
After he put his quinque away he put his hand to his ear to activate his ear piece.  
"The operation was a success."  
"Good we'll be sending someone to pick you up."  
"Understood."  
After waiting a while a van came back and brought them back to their base. It's night now and the base is still active as if it were morning. Tsutomu walked in his office and place his brief case on his desk. As he took off his coat somebody was knocking on his door.  
"Come in."  
Kenshin stepped in his office.  
"Oh its you, have a seat."  
"I won't be long just here for a small chat."  
"What's on your mind?"  
"Your quinque."  
"What's wrong with it?"  
"You doubled the size... and I know why..."  
"There's nothing wrong with that, helps me kill Ghouls faster and I'm use to the weight."  
"That's the issue you're still carrying that old weight."  
Tsutomu clenched his fist.  
"If you have to grief about it then go ahead but doing this to yourself isn't right."  
"You don't understand, he was like a brother to me."  
"I know but you shouldn't do this to yourself. Your quinque is dangerous to everyone including you."  
"I promised I'd do his share, that even includes carrying his quinque."  
"Not like this. Its to risky, your mobility is close to nothing, you get tired way to fast and you have to be precise with every strike and let's not forget you go all out on your fist fights."  
"I have no choice."  
"I understand you messed up and that you weren't there but its been a month now and you still haven't changed."  
Tsutomu stood there silent.  
"Do what you think is best but you're not gonna be able to avenge him if you keep it up at this rate." Said the Investigator as he left.  
Tsutomu stepped out of his office and went to a vending machine and bought a drink. Looking down the hall he saw people talking and moving around. The drink hit the bottom. He picked it up and drank it. On his way back to his office he bumped into a woman in a lab coat. Her papers fell out of her hand.  
"Sorry." She said and began to pick up the papers.  
"Sorry, I'll help." He helped her pick up her papers. She looked at him.  
"Hey, you're Tsutomu aren't you?"  
"Yes."  
"I was just about to go to your office." She said while picking up the last piece of paper. Tsutomu handed her the papers he collected.  
"Why?"  
"Let's talk in your office."  
They walked over to his office. He closed the door as she entered.  
"Is there something I can help you with miss umm..."  
"It's Dr.Hoshino, and I'm here to discuss you breaking away from your current unit and leading another."  
"Join another Unit, but wouldn't I just be assigned to the different unit?"  
"Well this is a little different. They aren't full investigators yet so we sort of need you to lead them since you're more experienced than them."  
"New recruitment training, but isn't that somebody else's job?"  
"They aren't quite new recruits and they have had proper training."  
"But why me?"  
"I'm not sure but I was told to give you this offer."  
"I don't train rookie's anymore. Not after what happened last time." He said with a glum look.  
"They said you might say this." She pulled out a letter from her pocket. "I shouldn't have rushed in without him." She read off the letter. "I don't know what it means but they told me to tell you this if you didn't take the offer."  
"They would go that low huh?" He said balling his fist up. "Guess they won't let me live that down. Alright, I'll take your offer, but you still haven't explained much and who these people are?"  
She placed a folder in his hand.  
"Read and find out." She walked out the door.  
He opened up the folder and looked through the papers until he got to a name list.  
"Chieko, Eiko, Makoto, Mizuki, and Yuma?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've been enjoying the story so far but if you haven't noticed by now there are Grammar mistakes, so if you notice any please let us know so we can fix them. We aren't Grammartron 3000 so help us out :P Right now Alex is the auto correct.


	12. Wrath & Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of Wrath and Lust entering the downward spiral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worked on this everyday for a week, from when I woke up to when I fell asleep at like 5 in the morning. My masterpiece. Please, enjoy.   
> ~Alex out

~6 months ago~  
In a dark room covered by the blinds shielding the person in the bed. The covers wrap over this person as they sleep to the wall. This neat, small room is made up of a small bed frame which is placed into the corner of the room to the wall diagonal from the door. A small window with black blinds over them, a small dresser in front of it, a small bookcase parallel to the bed, an average sized TV on a small stand with various machines and DVDs, a computer desk at the foot of the bed, and a small trash bin next to it. A maid walks into the room after knocking three times.  
"Haru-sama. It's time for school, get up." The maid goes over and opens the blinds, letting the suns morning rays break into the room. She goes and nudges the sleeping boy.   
"Huh? Who is it?" Haru says peeking out but then rushes back into his blanket becoming temporarily blind.   
"It's time for school, Haru-sama."  
"Oh, it's you, Satomi. I told you to stop calling me that already. It's been a year. Let me get 5 more minutes, no, let me skip out on school."  
"Fine. If you wont get up then I'll find someone who will." She leaves the room and goes into the room next to his. Haru, under his blanket, hears the knocking on another door and opens his eyes. After hearing loud footsteps slamming on the wooden floorboards coming towards his room, he braces himself. A blonde haired girl is now at his door staring his blanket down.  
"Haru! Wake the hell up! Everyone is already up and ready for the day! Satomi here doesn't need to keep coming here and waking you up!" She marches back to her room. Haru breathes as he is relieved that the beast is gone. He is startled after closing his eyes to hear the sound of the beast at his door again. He rolls over to the door and pops his head out. The girl is holding stuffed animals in both hands.   
"Hina.. what're you doing with those things in your hands..?" Haru asks as he gulps. With that, in an instance the stuffed animals begin to fly into him and sends him up out his bed. He grabs them and begins to rapidly whip them at her. They continue this until the maid returns standing behind Hina. She is struck in the face. The two stop and stand looking at the maid whose expression is pure death when the bear falls from her face. Haru runs into the bathroom down the hall and shuts it close. Hina begins to pick up the animals at light speed. The maid, now with a wide smile on her face goes back downstairs. Hina knocks on the bathroom door.  
"It's twin day today so let's match!" Hina say through the door.  
"I hate spirit week. I will not be apart of that shit."  
"I already picked out our style so you have to- see you downstairs!" She speeds up her words and leaves before hearing her brothers response.   
"Damn that Hina." He walks out and goes into his room. Seeing a blue hair band on his dresser he sighs and smiles. As he walks downstairs in his regular school uniform he has his jacket on his arm. Light blue pants, dark blue jacket, white shirt and blue tie. He has the blue hair band in his hair keeping it back as his wet hair drys off. As he turns down the hall to the open area of the living room and kitchen. His father is sitting on the couch watching the morning news, they meet eyes and nod at each other, walking into the kitchen area he hugs his mother at the stove. He smiles a sarcastic smile at Satomi who is at the counter prepping breakfast. He walks over to the dining area where his sister is waiting smiling. He sits down at the table next to her.  
"You're sitting in my spot again." Haru says looking at the girl cheesing at the end of the table.  
"Your fault for not getting up early enough. Thanks for wearing the hair band though, Onii-Chan." She has thigh high black knee socks, same light blue skirt, same white shirt, red tie instead, and her same dark blue jacket behind on the chair. He sighs as his mother and Satomi set down breakfast.  
"Katsuo, dear. Breakfast is ready." Haru and Hina's mother says calling out to their father in the living room. He gets up and heads over. He sits down across from Hina. Their mother sits down next to him on Haru's side of the table. Satomi is sitting across from Haru with the pressure cooker next to her.  
"Itadakimasu." Everyone says in unison. They all begin to dig in.   
"This is delicious Kaori. Satomi." Their father says. The two nod at his compliment.   
"So, Haru. How's your second to last week of high school treating you so far?" Satomi asks while giving his father another bowl of rice.  
"Boring. I don't even need to go to school anymore. I didn't even need to come to school at all.. since I was a kid." His mother chuckles a little.   
"Oh Haru. Come on now, haven't you made friends or any special moments since you've been in school?" His mother asks.  
"I mean yeah but nothing special really."  
"Hehehe, what about that girl that's class representative with you? Mizuki-Senapi, was it?" Satomi and his mother give him a high brow. His father looks on at him.  
"What are all of you looking at? It's nothing! I just so happen to be a class representative with her."  
"Oh. I heard a rumor about you two locked inside the gym closet after hours. Hehehe." Their mother chokes a little on her food and Satomi stares at him blushing a little, his father is shaking his head and continues to eat.   
"Hey! Watch your mouth! That was a complete misunderstanding damn it, some stupid kid in the other class locked us in! Okasan! Satomi!" He pats his mothers back as she calms down to coughing a little.  
"That explains why you've never brought a girl home. Can't even handle one." His father says breaking the humor in the air and turning it tense. Haru looks at the table angrily and stands up.   
"I'm going into the garden. Come get me when you're done, Hina. Thank you for the meal." He walks into the kitchen grabbing two lunches off the counter and putting them in his bag. He enters the living room and into the hallway. He opens the sliding door into the garden. He sits on the walkway and stares at the pond. The garden, center of the home, the one place anywhere on Earth where Haru can clear his mind.  
"Papa.." Hina says as she finishes up her bowl. "Thank you for the meal." She gets up and carries her jacket. Waving goodbye to Satomi, kissing her mother and father goodbye, she opens the sliding door from the dining room to the hallway and opens the final door to the garden. Seeing him on the adjacent side of her. He sees her and gets up. She bows her head to which he messes her hair around a bit. The two exit and closes the door to the garden. They put their shoes on.   
"We're off!" Hina says to their mother and Satomi who are at the end of the long hallway without their father. They leave.

"So, Onii-Chan." Hina say as they stop at a intersection.  
"What is it?" Haru says crossing with Hina pinching his loose elbow sleeve.   
"What is Mizuki-senpai to you?" He looks at her with a look of anger mixed with attitude.  
"Nothing. Just a really annoying girl. She bugs me too much and is always flustered for some reason." He says blowing breath at Hina. Wiping her face she pushes him lightly. He smirks out of her view but she smiles knowing what she can't see. A flyer on a telephone pole catches her eye and her eyes grow wide.  
"Okay, Onii-Chan. Oh, can we go to the festival!?" She says stopping in front of him.  
"Don't you have friend you can go with? Aren't you a little too old for your big brother taking you to the festival?" He says smirking with attitude.  
"Well yeah but we haven't gone in so long."  
"The festival hasn't even been set up yet, it'll be here next week. I'm busy with graduating remember? The last day is on Thursday right? I graduate the Wednesday before so we'll go then. Alright?" She huffs and puffs and marches down the street with Haru trailing closely behind her laughing behind his hand. Hina sees two of her friends up ahead coming out of a alley. She runs up to them removing her previous expression. They gather and she waves off to her brother to which he returns it. The two girls giggle.  
"Good morning Senapi!" The two say in unison. He gives a confused reaction and checks his phone hiding his discomfort from them. He walks along the railing separating him and the street. A big semi truck passes by him at a high speed and the wind knocks his off his feet for a second but someone holds him up before he falls over.  
"You alright there, Haru?" Haru brushes himself off and notices who it is.  
"Oh, it's you, Nori. Why do you always come out of the wood works?" Haru says to his friend as they begin to walk to school.  
"Hina, you're brother is so hot." One girl says.  
"Aika, that's disgusting how could my brother be even remotely hot or anything relating to that?" Hina says with disgust.  
"It's because your related to him." Aika retorts.  
"Even if we weren't I still wouldn't like him. You should see the way he acts at home."  
"Oh, I would love to see that, can I come over to do homework!" Aika says.  
"Ehhh.. Yua. Help me out here will you?" She turns to her other friend who has her earphones in blowing bubbles. Hina stumped, pops the next bubble she blows and snaps her fingers at her.  
"Did you need something, Hina?" She looks at her as if she was never there.  
"Yua, you're pretty troublesome.." Hina says ignoring Aika's attempts to let her come over to her home.   
"If we have time before class starts can you help me out with the homework? I tried redoing the problems but they don't add up to the answer key sensei gave us." Nori says.  
"I got to report to the administrative room, sorry."  
"Man, I don't see how a straight A student gets in trouble so much, I really don't." He says as they walk up the hill to the school.  
"I don't need to be in school honestly. I make trouble so I can have some fun around here."  
"Huh? What? You don't enjoy the time in P.E. where we play ball?"  
"You take me too literal, Nori." Haru says letting out a small laugh to which his friend is confused at.

Once they reach the entrance of the school, Haru waves off to his disappointed friend and they part ways. He walks down the long hallway with many underclassmen staring at him like he's a sight to be hold. Annoyed by this he creates an angry face that scares off most. Once he makes it in he finds his teachers desk and waits by it. She comes in looking like she was in a rush. All black, from her scuffed heels, leggings, skirt with a small stain, untuck blouse, and dirty jacket. Seeing Haru waiting there she fixes herself up and walks toward her desk as if she didn't come in the way she did.   
"Someone was in a hurry, Shizuka-Chan." He gets smacked on the head by the folders in her arms when she passes him.  
"I told you to not call me by my first name, Haru-san." He ignores her and looks at the folder he was smacked with.   
"What did you say, Shizuka-Chan?" Haru says and gets hit with a rolled up paper.  
"Look, I know you don't want to be here and you really don't, but, that doesn't mean you always need a way to find trouble. Why don't you help me with summer school this year? I could use an assistant."  
"No way. Summer school is for teachers who have no life." He prepares his head for the smack but receives no punishment. Instead she is laughing. "What? Why're you laughing?"  
"You're a brutally honest kid and I like that. I'm going to miss you when you leave next week." She says sipping her coffee.  
"Don't worry, you'll have my little sister next year. She'll stir up some hell for me, I promise." He puts his fist out for her. She smiles then taps his fist with hers.  
"Alright well, your report from last week was good so it shouldn't be a problem to let you graduate now. But, you probably already knew that didn't you? I remember reading about you freshmen year and how much trouble you made. It made me not want to be around you but this school year with actually getting to know you, you're not so bad kid." He smiles at her. She shakes her head with a smile as well. "Go to class. Tell them i'll be there soon so don't wreck the room."  
"See you soon, Murakami-sensei." Haru says as he gives his teacher a wave without turning around.  
"In a week you can call me Shizuka-Chan." He laughs and brings his fist in signaling victory. He walks out and walks up three flights of stairs. Walking down the hall he enters his class where he is met with a girl at the front of class who is waiting for something or someone.  
"Hey, Mizuki. Sensei said she'll be here soon so hold it down." As he gets closer she becomes flustered and backs away.   
"H-Haru. Good morning." Mizuki says as she looks down at the ground. He goes to sit down at his seat in the front and open his bag to take out the notebook he needs. Mizuki slowly walks up to his seat.  
"Hmm? Need something?" Haru says looking up at her. She stands there and looks at him. He becomes uneasy and fidgets in his seat.  
"Can I borrow some money so I can get a juice?" She blurts out after staring at him. Dumbfounded, Haru gets his wallet out and gives her money. She stiffly walks out the room with a strange smile on her face like a deranged psycho. After she leaves Nori comes up and pulls the seat next to Haru and plops down a notebook. Haru sighs and turns in his chair to face his friend. A short girl walks into the classroom and Haru waves at her. Nori looks over his shoulder and sees her and he stands up. He opens both his arms wide open and she drop kicks him. Haru looking at the scene like its routine and she stands across from him looking at the notebook.  
"Good morning, Miwa-Chan." Haru says. Nori climbs up into his seat.  
"That's cold, Miwa." Nori begins to overreact and cough.  
"Don't forget the honorifics. I don't know you like that." Miwa kicks him down his seat.  
"I'm going to go to my seat. oh, and Mizuki-Chan said to get you to meet her by the vending machines on the first floor." She walks away leaving Nori to sit up in his seat perfectly fine.  
"How long are you going to keep messing with her like that?" Haru says to Nori concentrating on her homework.  
"The day she let's me acknowledge her as my best friend." He says with a stern face. Haru gets up.  
"Well, i'll be back soon. Miwa-Chan! If sensei comes you can start the class if i'm not back in time." She gives him a thumbs up which assures him deeply. As he walks out some people are talking about him, snickering, gossiping, and laughing. He ignores them all because he can hear them pitch perfect. He walks all the way down the stairs and towards the vending machines. Hands in his pockets he looks around for the girl and makes it there but no girl. She appears stuck in between the vending machines. Haru stares at her as she struggles to get her way out. He walks forwards and grabs her hand to which she jolts and lets go.  
"Wha-what-what're doing!?" Mizuki says with her face red like a tomato.  
"I'm trying to get you out! Miwa-Chan said you needed me but she didn't explain this!"  
"Why that little-! Just stay away and let me get out myself!"  
"That makes no sense, now shut up and let me help you out." He moves closer and in the blink of Mizuku's eye, Haru is face to face with her reaching his arm in rubbing her stomach. When he grips her side she jumps and she flies out without any assistance from Haru, besides jump starting this reaction.   
"Baka! Baka! Baka!" Mizuki says face all red and steam coming from her head. Haru, dumbfounded, walks towards her but she runs away back to the classroom.  
"What the hell is with that girl, seriously. She's cute but that's all she's got going for her." Haru begins to walk back but sees Mizuki waiting for him on the third floor sitting by the steps. "Hey, how the hell did you get stuck in between the vending machines of all things?" He says sitting next to her. He hears people behind him talk and grits his teeth. Mizuki noticing this stands up.  
"I dropped the coins and they rolled there." Haru gives her a suspicious face then finally gives up after she doesn't budge her expressions or story. He stands and begins to walk back. Mizuki takes a big breath and blows it out. When he turns around and sees her she freezes and Haru walks away. When they return the class has already begun. They wait outside for their scolding. Haru is standing by the door and Mizuki on the other end.   
"Did I do something to you?" Haru says standing in front of her.  
"Kya! Huh?" She jumps from his words and presence.  
"You're always really flustered and jumpy when I'm around. I felt like I did something to make you this way towards me."  
"What, no way. I act like this around everyone."  
"No, it's only me. Yes you may act like this around everyone but that's because i'm around when you do."  
"Errr." Her head steams and her eyes start spinning. The door opens and Murakami-sensei walks out. After loud yelling and cries of help, the three come in taking their seats.   
The mathematics class ends and the next teacher comes. After that P.E. Then finally lunch. Haru forgot to bring Hina her lunch so he gets up and goes to her class on the floor below. Everyone in the hallway gasp and move out the way for the single upperclassmen. He enters with Hina patiently waiting for her lunch.  
"Hina, you forgot to grab your lunch from me before you took off. Here. Be grateful that I'm giving it to you and that i could've ate it instead." She snatches it.  
"Baka! I wanted you to give it to me." He snatches it out her hands and begins to open it. "Onii-Chan! I'm sorry, please give me my lunch." He hands it over with a smile. She takes it pouts. As he leaves, Aika comes from down the hall and stops Haru before he leaves.  
"Need something, Aika-Chan?" Haru says as the underclassmen is flustered. She runs into her classroom and into Hina's arms. With a blank expression he walks away. As he returns he sees that Nori has already commandeered the seat next to him and turning it to face Haru's desk. Miwa-Chan has placed a chair in the front. He sits down and opens his meal.  
"Itadakimasu." The three say.  
After everything is done and homeroom is closed, Murakami-sensei holds Haru back.  
"Haru, before you go can you take these to the administrative room for me? I got to head out early so i'll just do the work tomorrow." Haru moves over to the desk and is handed a stack of paper.  
"Looks like a month load." Haru says as he begins to exit. She laughs.  
"See you tomorrow." The door is closed. When he walks down he sees Mizuki waiting with her hands open looking the other way. Noticing what she wants he cuts the stack in half and gives her some.  
"Maybe if you didn't rush out so quick you could've helped from the beginning." Haru says annoyed.   
"Shut up, i'm helping now aren't I..?" Hina is at the bottom of the steps and she sees the two.  
"Mizuki-senpai, let me get those, you can go home, we're going to the same house so it wont matter." Hina says offering her hands but Mizuki moves her hands away and knocks Haru's stack over. He looks at her her with the most straight face. After letting Hina take the stack and watching the two pick up the papers, Mizuki apologizes and leaves.  
"I told you she's annoying." Haru says as he opens the door with his foot. Dropping the papers off at the desk and saying good night to the staff there, the two venture off towards home.  
On their way it begins to rain so they stay under a roof of a temple. The night begins to fall and the rain only lets up a little leaving the two to miss their train.  
"Looks like we're taking the bus." Haru says opening Hina's umbrella. A pink umbrella with anime cats on it. They go run for the nearest bus station as the rain begins to come down harder. They run towards a bus stop with a young man in glasses sitting down with his head on the wall.  
"Onii-chan.. I told you to use the umbrella for the both of us!"

"We're back!" Hina says as they take their shoes off.  
"Welcome back." Satomi says coming out the living room. Hina goes towards her and Haru goes straight upstairs.  
"Where are my parents?" Hina says looking into the room.  
"They had a surprise business meeting this afternoon and still haven't returned." Satomi says as she takes her seat on the chair and proceeds to drink her coffee. Hina lays on the large couch tossing her bag on the coffee table.  
"That's just like them.." Hina says as she turns on the TV.  
"It's alright, Hina-sama. Ever since they lost almost everything they have to devout everything to their job. This just means they trust you enough to be on your own. That also means that I would've never met you guys so in a way i'm glad." Satomi says rising from her chair and walking into the kitchen.  
"I forgot all about that. I'm sorry, Satomi. I just wish papa would let up on Onii-Chan sometimes."  
"It's nothing. He's a strong man that Haru. Your father just wants him to stop messing around so he can inherit the business when it rises again. Anyways, what would you like for dinner?" Hina sits up and looks over the couch to her at the counter.  
"Umm, maybe some steak?" Hina says with a smile on her face. Satomi lets out some breath.  
"You love your steak don't you? Alright, but i'll make sure you have more sides than steak." Satomi begins to grab every ingredient. Haru comes down the stairs in sweatpants and a plain white t shirt, still wearing the blue hair band. He walks into the living room and stares at Hina, who recognizes the face he is giving her.  
"Onii-Chan..." Haru begins to sit on the opposite side of Hina removing her legs off his spot. She kicks him to which he gets up over her legs and slaps her head. She returns it fiercely. "Stop it!" They continue to go into a slapping war, each delivering blows to the head that knocks some sense into each other. "Okay!" Haru sits down and extends his legs further as well.  
"You know what you're doing every time you take my spots." Haru says moving his focus to the TV. Hina pouts.  
"Haru-sama, we're having steak for dinner tonight." Satomi says from the kitchen. Haru stands up and goes sit at the kitchen counter.  
"Where's Okasan?" Haru says looking out the window.  
"With your father."  
"Where is he?"  
"Meeting. Something came up out of nowhere." Satomi says as Haru digs his head into his shoulder laying his head down on the table. "How was school, you two?"  
"Boring as usual." Haru says muffled in his arm.  
"It was exciting. I got to teach the class about how the economy of the word effects specific social classes."  
"In other words, how our family fell from being on top to being on the middle ground. That's why everyone at that damn high class school is so judgmental."  
"Haru.." Hina says worried about her brother.  
"You have one more week of school, please stay out of trouble, Haru-sama." He gets up and walks into the garden. Hina stands in the living room looking at his back. Satomi walks behind her and outs her hand on her shoulder.  
"He'll be okay. Come on, help me out with dinner." They go to the kitchen leaving Haru laying on the walkway in the garden.  
The three are sitting at the dining table eating dinner.  
"While I was grocery shopping earlier I say fliers about the festival next week, would you guys like to go?" Satomi asks the two.  
"Yes! I already asked Haru to go and it'll be even better if you come too!" Hina says excitedly. "We'll go on the last day."  
"Ah yes, that's right. Haru-sama has his finals and graduating ceremony that week and Thursday is his first day as a free man." Satomi laughs.  
"What's so funny, Satomi?"  
"It's nothing." Haru gives her a more suspicious look. "Okay okay. I find it funny that those are your exact words, it's just peculiar to me is all." Haru gives her a confused face then continues to eat.  
"Can you help me out on some homework after this, Onii-Chan?"  
"Yeah sure, what is it?"  
"Some of everything." Haru sighs.  
"Alright." Satomi smiles seeing the scene. Haru darts a look at her and she drops the smile. She keeps it on when he isn't looking.  
After dinner and washing the dishes, Haru and Hina work on homework in the living room.   
"Hina-sama! Can you come in my room for a second?"  
"Coming! Can you do this problem and tell me the formula to use?" She gets up from the floor and walks past the dining room. Knocking then sliding open the door to Satomi's room.  
"Hey, can you help me out with this crossword puzzle?" Hina stands there with a blank expression and slowly walking backwards out the door and sliding it back. "Hina?" Satomi says from the door.

~One Week Later~

Hina walks into Haru's room and jumps on his bed.  
"Onii-Chan! Time to wake up! Let's go!" Haru extends his hand out from his blanket and yanks her ankle causing her to fall. He rises out the blanket sitting there looking at her. "Good morning!" Hina says then a pillows slams her head.   
"Onii-Chan is very cranky this morning.." Hina say walking into the kitchen to where Satomi is preparing their lunches. "Whoa! Satomi! You look super cute in your regular clothes!" Hina jumps all over her examining her outfit.  
"T-thank you, Hina-sama." Hina quickly grabs her and takes a selfie.  
"We got to trade clothes sometimes. That white sun dress with the purple cardigan is so cute!" Hina says making Satomi blush.   
"You look very cute as well, Hina-sama." Hina blushes a little.  
"Who me? No way.. I always look like this." Haru comes downstairs and greets the two giving Hina a stink eye.  
"You look well, Haru-sama."   
"Did you just hit on me?" Satomi spits out her milk.  
"W-what!?" She says becoming angry and confused.  
"Heh, it's a joke relax." Haru says with an amused look on his face to which Hina slaps the back of his head for.  
"Oh, you're wearing our graduations present already?" Hina says admiring her brother and Satomi looking to see if the size was correct.  
"Well yeah, it's that kind of weather out so I thought why not. Why? Did you prank me and get a shirt that has some secret glitter or bedazzle on it.."  
"Oh no no. It's just I thought you didn't like it."  
"I'll like anything you give me, stupid. Thank you, Satomi. I didn't get to thank you for this last night."  
"Oh no problem, it was pretty hard to find something in your size so we took a gamble on this one." Haru pats her on the head to which she slaps off immediately playfully.  
"Let's get going guys. Where's our parents at?" Hina says.  
"Oh they came home late last night and told me they had to fly out the country to attend to a new business venture." Hina becomes upset and walks toward the door before Satomi finishes her sentence. Haru stops Satomi from consoling her. He grabs the book bag and they head out. The three of them walk along the busy sidewalks of businessmen and women, families on an outing, kids enjoy summer, and teens taking advantage of the sun to be out. When they make it to the train station Haru tosses the book bag in between the doors to stop them from closing and he lets the two ladies on first. They take the last remaining seats leaving Haru to grab the handle ad stand. They laugh under their breaths and Haru huffs at them. After 5 stops they make it to the outskirts of town and head off in a sea of people going to the same place. Haru leads the pack with Hina holding onto this sleeve and Satomi holding her hand. There, the festival was, near the temple where Haru and Hina have gone to celebrate New Years ever since they were children. The festival spreads from there down the hill and by the riverbank. Hina, seeing this raises her happiness and she now leads the pack with the Haru and Satomi following behind. Hina heads to a shooting gallery where she tries and fails to shoot anything. Haru steps in and fails as well. Satomi comes in and execute all three shots perfectly. She gives Hina the bear she wanted and Haru the tea set he somehow managed to aim at. Hina then drags them to a puppet show. Hina is amazed while Haru and Satomi are noticing how bad the acting is. Then, once again the pack leader takes them to a play that just started. On the stage where Haru and Hina's parents donated money to help build it. After the show, the sun is beginning to set. They go on top a hill where picnic tables are and families relaxing for the day go. They settle down and Haru passes out the lunches.  
"These look delicious, Satomi." Haru says uncovering the meal.  
"It's just leftovers and some rice." Satomi says.  
"Oh.." Hina laughs at him. They eat and are famished.   
"That was delicious. Thank you, Satomi." Haru says laying on his side of the table.  
"Thank you, Satomi." Hina says resting her head on her shoulder. Satomi's phone rings. She gets up and goes over by the tree to answer it. She returns with a terrified expression.  
"Hey guys, I have to attend to some business attending to my family. You can make it on your own right?" She says packing up the lunches.  
"Aw, yeah. Go ahead, we can handle ourselves. Send our regards." Haru says looking at her trying to figure her out.   
"I'm sorry I have to leave like this." She bows her head and waves off.  
"That was pretty weird of her. I've never seen her act like that once." Hina says turning to her brother.  
"Well she never talks about her family so it must be rare. Come on, let's go. There's plenty of other things we can enjoy." He stands up offering his hand to help her up. She grabs it and flies forward.   
"I'll race you down the hill!" Hina saying as she is already in front of him. Haru picks up his speed accepting her challenge. He flies down the hill almost flipping over and knocking people down. He stumbles at the foot of the hill and rolls on the ground exhausted. Looking up, Haru sees Hina casually walking down. He sits up and pouts.  
"Really, Hina?" He says to her as she reaches the foot of the hill.  
"Sorry, Onii-Chan. I got tired." She says with a wide smile and putting her hands up. Haru puts her in a headlock and begins to give her a nookie.   
"Hahaha. Come on, i'll treat you to some ice cream." Haru says gesturing to the ice cream stand. When they get their ice cream they go over to a concert that is playing. It's a bunch of kids from the local elementary school. After them was a local metal band that scared the crowd away but only a few stayed. Hina enjoyed the music and Haru didn't mind it. They then went to the riverbank where the fireworks were being prepared.   
"Remember when we used to light the sparklers and little snakes over here when we were kids!? These kids look so cute." Hina says as they climb down the hill to see the show. The small show begins as people load up in boats float out into the river. The bright and colorful fireworks begin to light up the night sky. Haru receives a text message from Satomi to return home.  
"Satomi said to come home." Haru say to a Hina that is in a hypnotic state. Haru ignores the text and continues to watch the show.  
"Did you say something, Onii-Chan?" Haru shakes his head. Hina returns her attention to the magnificent show. After the climatic end to the show, the two begin their trip back home. "Onii-Chan.. I'm tired.."  
"You're too old for what you're asking for." He says as she dramatically faints while landing perfectly on a bench. Haru sighs and squats down. Hina delightfully hops on his back. Haru continues to grunt and huff as he carries his little sister back to the train station.  
"Onii-Chan. Can we take the long way back? I want to see the old neighborhood." He nods and she holds on tighter. They pass through a nice neighborhood where there is no litter polluting the streets, clean houses, and just a warm vibe. Haru stops at a large house where he nudges Hina awake. "It's still as nice as it was when we were little. The swing set is still in the backyard too. I wonder who lives in here now? I hope they're keeping it clean and tidy for us when we go back someday.." Haru continues his walk after not looking at it at all. After a couple blocks Hina stops Haru and is let down.  
"What is it?" Haru says looking around. Hina points to an elementary school. "Oh, that old thing." Haru begins to walk away leaving Hina to stare at it.  
"I remember.." Haru stops and turns to her. "I remember, one day when you came running after me because some girl's were picking on me. You pushed them all to the ground and carried me home. Then, when you were being bullied by their big brothers and sisters you got all beat up for me. You wouldn't let them hurt me. Then papa got mad at you for getting hurt and beat you. I'm sorry, Onii-Chan. He wouldn't speak to you for days after that and mama would always have a sad look in her eyes when she saw you like that. You did all that for me. Thank you, Haru-nii." Hina says as she begins to join her brother where he is at. She stands looking at the ground in front of him. Haru grabs her head and places it in his chest, holding her.   
"Your my little sister, I did those things because I wanted to. I couldn't care less about what that old man did. He was just mad because the company was going down the drain at that time, I don't blame him but I do resent him for it. Okasan on the other hand well.. I don't like remembering her face like that, not to say that that's the last time i ever saw it. Where's all this coming from anyways?"  
"I just had the rush of memories and I never got to tell you thank you ever."  
"It's unconditional, don't worry about it. Come on, lets go home. Satomi is probably worried sick since we were suppose to go home hours ago." Haru laughs.  
"What!? Ah Haru!" She rushes in front of him and walks without him. Haru stands there laughing. Hina turns around with a smile on her face.  
"I love you, Onii-Chan."  
"I love you too, Hina." She sticks her tongue out and begins to walk ahead. Haru slowly trailing behind her hears a slight change in the wind. The air was still all night. Suddenly, a car stops in front of Hina. Haru runs to her as fast as he can and grabs her. Before they can run back to where they came from, two girl appear in front of them. One girl with black hair, one with white hair, and both with one ghoul eye. Hina is about to scream but one of their red tentacles stabs her in the side and she collapses. Haru, stunned, is whelmed up with rage and tries to attack the girl who stabbed Hina. Before he can take one step, he is stabbed through the stomach. He coughs up blood and grabs hold of the black haired girls kagune before he falls down. He uses all his might that is slowly slipping away from him to hang on and kill her. Grunting in pain he begins to slip unconscious and slides off the kagune. The black haired girl looks at the white haired girl and nods. The black haired girl grabs Haru and carries him into the trunk along with Hina. The car drives off once the trunk is closed and the two girls run off somewhere.

~5 Days Later~

Haru awakens in a hospital room. The blinds are wide open and the sun is peering in. He is hooked up to a couple of machines. The nurse at his side notices him awake and alerts the doctor. He looks around the room feeling strange. Trying to put the pieces together of what happened. Why was he here, what was he doing before this, and why is this strange feeling taking over his body. The doctor walks by and takes the mask covering his mouth off, allowing Haru to speak. The nurse gives the doctor a cup of water with a straw. The doctor raises Haru's bed up too where he can feed him the water.  
"Inoue, Haru Inoue. Age 18. Just graduated from a prestige high school with straight As every single year. How did you of all kids get into a stabbing accident like this?" The doctor says as Haru sips every drop of water.   
"I'm sorry, I don't remember anything of what happened. Could you tell me?" Haru says roughly as his voice is regaining it's moisture.   
"Apparently, some people in a car were just driving home and seen you and your sister laying on the floor bleeding. They took you and brought you here to the hospital 5 days ago. We also had to use organs to replace your damaged ones from our abundant amount of donated organs. Your parents signed off on it and here you are. Oh, speaking of your parents, your parents and guardian have been visiting everyday, they'll be here son if they are using the same schedule. Before I let you have your moment, can I ask you a few questions?" Haru nods. "Alright, how are you feeling? Any hunger pains, eyesight blurry, nightmares, dreams, anything out of the ordinary?"  
"I feel weird, there's this urge in me but I don't know what it is exactly. My hunger is pretty normal, I can see fairly well, I don't remember any dreams or nightmares, or anything else besides this urge."  
"What does this urge feel like to you?"  
"Like something wants to emerge out my lower back and my stomach feels strange. It's not hunger but my stomach itself. Also in my back as well." The doctor is writing this down and closes his notebook.  
"Alright well i'll let you attend to your family once they come."  
"Oh wait. Where's my sister?" The doctor smiles and pushes the curtain over to reveal Hina looking at Haru in her own bed. As the doctor is halfway out the door Haru stops him. "What is your name?"  
"Dr. Kanou." He smiles then leaves the room.   
"Hina, are you alright? How long have you been awake?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I woke up two days ago. They said you were much worse so to not worry. That me worry even more." She laughs but stops as she comes into pain.   
"Don't push yourself. When is everyone getting here?" Hina points to the clock which strikes 12:00pm. After that, footsteps are heard coming in. His mother notices him awake and runs over to him.  
"Haru! My precious baby! You're awake! Katsuo come look, Haru is awake." She hugs him so tightly his heart rate increases as he can't breathe.  
"Okasan... I... Can't breathe.." She is ripped apart by Satomi struggling to get her off.  
"Kaori-sama, please.." She sets her down in a chair.   
"I'm just so happy." She begins to wipe her eyes. "You idiot! We were so worried that we flew back on the next flight. Ah my baby Haru. Come greet him, Katsuo." His father sits next to Hina on the otherside of the bed where he isn't close to him in any way.  
"You endangered your sisters life by taking her on a scenic route and not going home when Satomi-san told you to, and even cost me and your mothers business deal. Not only was Hina's life was at stake but yours as well. I don't want to greet you on these terms. You're irresponsible and dangerous to us. For Hina's sake I want you out the house by next week." Haru gives his father a shocked and hopeless expression. His father is just looking down in his lap with his arms inside his robe. Everyone is shocked and is looking at him for a response but he says nothing.   
"Katsuo! How dare you! You can't send him off for something like this!" Kaori says standing up and going by Haru's side.   
"How dare I!? He almost got himself killed and Hina! Open your eyes! Sure he may get good grades but he's out of school now and he"s been nothing but trouble! Look at him! He can't even say a thing but look at his hands because he knows that's the truth." Everyone looks over to Haru who is defeated staring at his hands and the IVs in his arms. Hina sees his facial expression and sees he's gritting his teeth and about to cry.  
"I'm.. i'm so sor-." Haru is cut off by Hina.  
"Haru didn't take me home when Satomi asked because he wanted me to have fun and be happy, papa! He was just doing what I wanted but was too scared to ask him so he knew without saying a thing! If this is anyone's fault then it's mine!"  
"No. Haru needs to take responsibility for this, not you." Their father leaves the room. Haru looks at Hina with a relieved face and continues to look at his arms.  
"I'm not going to stand for this. Don't worry, Haru. Okasan will motivate your father." She walks out the room in search of her husband. Satomi takes a seat and places it inbetween the siblings.   
"How're you feeling, Haru-sama?" Satomi asks.  
"I feel odd. Mostly guilty now though."  
"Haru.." Hina says looking at her brother.  
"I'm sorry. I feel like I am partly to blame by my leaving. If I was there I would've turn the tides on those criminals."   
"You don't have to worry about it, you have family issues it's okay." Hina says and Haru nods.  
"You two don't understand.." Satomi begins to weep and Haru tries to console her but the IVs are preventing him. Hina, with less IVs, reaches her and rubs her back.  
"What do you mean?" Haru says worried.  
"I can't say.. believe me.. If i was there it would've been a different story. I'm sorry." She gets off the chair and on her knees bowing.   
"Please, Satomi. Raise your head." Haru says whispering so no one catching his words come in.  
"Please, Satomi." Hina says offering her hand to her. Satomi wipes her eyes with her shirt.   
"Forgive me. I acted in a way not suitable for a maid of the Inoue family."  
"What the hell are you talking about. You're one of us too." Haru says with the worried expression on his face disappearing and turning into a smile. A weak one but still a smile.  
"Yeah Satomi Inoue. Sounds right, doesn't it?" Hina says gleefully.  
"Haru, Hina. Thank you."  
"Hey, that's the first time you've called me by my first name alone." Haru says excited about the new direction in their relationship.  
"Eh.. Haru-sama. Are you feeling okay?" Satomi says as a way to trick Haru.  
"Hina, didn't she say.."  
"Nope." Haru begins to recollect his thoughts and begins to hurt his own head. The two laugh at him.   
"I'm going to try to get some more rest alright?" Haru says as the two nod. He rolls over with his back to them. While they are having their conversation Haru is opening his hand and closing it. Feeling a sense of power in them. 

After visiting hours are over, the two siblings are served dinner.   
"Haru, for the past two days since I've been awake, I haven't been able to eat any of this food.. I keep telling them and they say it's just a side effect of the surgery. Sometimes they give me liquid food to help digestion but I end up throwing it up. I'm not feeling that week to be honest. I told Dr. Kanou and he says it will pass soon. It might be the same for you so I'm just warning you. Your stomach was messed up pretty bad so it might be worse for you." Haru takes a knife and cuts into a meat substance. He takes the spork and slowly puts it in his mouth. Once he chews he feels the disgust right away and quickly spits it out almost throwing up.  
"What the hell!? It tasted so bitter and bland. Tasted like the driest chalk that's been laying in the heat for too long." Hina chuckles a little.  
"You always had a way with words." Hina hits the nurse button. The nurse arrives shaking her head.  
"Again, Ms. Inoue? You look like your done too, Mr. Inoue." He laughs slightly as she takes his tray along with Hina's away.  
"Man, that was the most disgusting thing i've ever eaten hands down. I'm going to get some rest alright?" Hina nods as Haru gets comfortable in his bed. She turns on the TV and gets a book she was hiding from everyone in the nightstand next to her.   
"Ghouls.. What are they and what is their purpose? A book about ghouls anatomy and all sorts of information.. Seems interesting." Hina says to herself as she reads off the title. She found it while being bored and looking around the room. She gets up slowly out of her bed and grabs her monitor to the bathroom. She begins to remember the events of today and the events of what took place that caused her to be here. She begins to become sad and angry and silently yells. She sits down on the floor crying. Her heart monitor begins to beep faster and she begins breathing exercises to calm herself down. She rises slowly and looks into the mirror. Haru is then awaken by a loud clank. He notices Hina out of her bed and the bathroom light on.  
"Hina! You alright in there?" The door slowly opens and the light is turned off. He can't see her until her face becomes lit up by the TV shining on her. Her expression is blank and lost, her hair is covering her right eye. She crawls into her bed without speaking to Haru and turning her back to him. She turns the TV off and everything besides the machines are silent. Haru knowing he wont be able to reach her reverts back into his sleeping position but is turned to Hina's back.  
When morning has come, Haru awakens to see the Hina turned over to look at him. Still asleep, Hina has scared expressions on her face. This goes on for two weeks. Repeat. 

~Two weeks later~

Haru is waking up after hearing Hina struggle in her sleep again.   
"Must be nightmares. Sorry I can't help you out this time, Hina." He says to himself. He notices the book on her nightstand and tries to grab it but almost slips off the bed. He tries to make out what the title say upside down. He forgets it as he deems it too trivial. He then raises the bed up and sits up trying to recollect his thoughts on what happened. Festival. Fireworks. Piggyback ride. Old neighborhood. Elementary school.. What the hell happened next? Snapping him out his deep thoughts, Dr. Kanou walks into the room with his family behind him.   
"Oh, Haru-san. You're awake I see. Well, your insurance doesn't cover much of treatment, well for the both of you. I'm afraid we'll have to let you go as of this afternoon. But, that doesn't mean you can't come see me fro any advice or to talk about anything you have questions on. So, whenever Ms. Hina awakes you can leave anytime. It's been my pleasure watching over you two. Take care." He walks out shaking his father's hand before leaving.   
"We brought your clothing Haru-sama. Once the nurse comes in to take all the IVs out you can change into these." Satomi says placing the bag of clothing on his bed. The nurse comes in and takes all the IVs out and places band aids over the punctures.   
"Okay, all set. Don't move around too much, try to eat, and stay out of trouble, Haru-san. Take care everyone." The nurse leaves and causes Hina to jolt up awake.  
"Hina! Are you okay!?" Her mother says rushing to her aid. "You're sweating all over the place baby. You've gotten a lot paler too. Are you okay? Want me to cook up your favorite when we get home?" Hina grabs the trash bin next to her and pukes.  
"Hina-sama! I'll go fetch a nurse or a doctor right away." Before Satomi can run out the room Hina stops her.  
"I'm okay.. really.. get these IVs out of me and let's go home already." Haru gets up and puts his hand on her forehead. "I'm a little sick from the medicine is all." Haru backs away and takes his clothes with him into the bathroom. After he walks out he sees Hina up against the wall waiting for him to get out. He helps her in and then slams the door shut. Haru walks to his bed and sits down.   
"You're leaving the house in two days. I have a house set up for you but you'll need to find a job right away. I'm only supporting you for two months, after that, whatever happens to you happens. I'm going to be cutting you off from my life. Your mother, Satomi, and your sister will be around but I will have nothing to do with you. Is that clear?" His father says as he stands by the entrance of the door.   
"Yeah.." Haru says as he grips his hands tight. His mother looks out the window hiding her emotions. Satomi puts her hands on his shoulders and grips them giving him a reassuring smile. He doesn't return it and looks away. Hina comes out the bathroom looking better than she was before.  
"Hina, come." Her father say, she looks at everyone in the room and decides to stay back with them. "I see. I'll be leaving to a meeting later. I hope to see you there, Kaori." He leaves without a goodbye or even looking at his family.   
"Come on guys, let's go home." Their mother says.   
Once they reach the house the two kids head straight to their rooms while the two women go to make dinner. After lying on his bed for a couple of minutes, Haru gets up and goes to Hina's room. He knocks on her door to which she opens immediately.  
"That was quick. How're you feeling, I came to check up on you." She lets him in. The same size length room. Bed placed in the corner like Haru's bed but way bigger, smaller window next to it on the other end. A small TV and a laptop on the floor charging. The large closet is open with clothes on the floor and barely hanging and a small coffee table in the center. "I haven't been in here since a couple years ago, I like what you've done with the place."  
"Onii-chan. I have something important to tell you. Come sit." Haru sits down at the table as Hina goes under her pillow and grabs a large messy notebook.   
"Summer Homework?" Haru says confused.  
"I don't know how this happened or why.. but.. we're ghouls now, Haru." Haru bursts out laughing and rolls on the floor. Hina slams her hand on the table which alerts Haru. When he arises he sees every piece of paper laid out on the table for him to view. He looks at Hina for confirmation and he picks one up.  
"Ghouls cannot digest human food.. They can only eat human flesh and meat.." He drops it and looks at her. "Bullshit. Look, I mean my appetite hasn't really been all that but come on I was stabbed in the stomach so my digestion is weirder. Come on, let's go eat dinner. I'll show you."  
"For two weeks though, Haru.." He stares at her.  
"You're starting to scare me, Hina." She puts a book on the table. The same one he was trying to read at the hospital but gave up. He stares at it for a good minute than snatches it quickly and skims the pages. He goes to the table of contents page and looks for the digestion or foods chapter. Page 34. He flips through the book and stops when he sees it. He begins to thoroughly read the page. He drops the book where it says exactly what it says on the paper that Hina wrote. His head begins to spin and hurt. Hina jumps back in terror as she sees a certain sight.  
"Onii-chan.. my mirror is on the TV stand, look." Haru begins to shake and slowly crawls over to the mirror. His heartbeat becomes louder and faster with every step he takes. He grabs the mirror and quickly brings it to his face. He screams a blood curling yell and drops the mirror. He backs away from it and sits himself up on the closet door.   
"Hina! What the hell is that! Is this some kind of prank!?" Haru begins to hyperventilate and grabs his stomach. Hina goes and picks up the mirror slowly bringing it to him. He looks at himself in the mirror and begins to cry. "What the fuck is this... Why the fuck is my eye looking like that...." He takes the mirror and holds it up to his right eye. He begins to touch around it seeing the red veins popping out, the black sclera surrounding his red pupil and iris. In a twisted sense it's beautifully haunting as he thinks in the back of his mind.   
"Do you see now, Onii-Chan." Haru puts down the mirror that was covering his tearful face. Hina rushes over and gives him a hug. "I'm scared too.. I don't know what to do anymore.. Help us.." Seeing his sister like this Haru snaps out of his fit and calms down.  
"Who the hell did this to us.." Haru says as his tears begin to dry up on his rough cheeks. "Kanou.. Dr. Kanou." Hina looks at her brother in confusion. "That bastard, he transplanted ghoul organs into us!" Hina sits back at his voice growls.  
"What do you mean? Is that even possible.. to.. create a ghoul?" Hina says looking at her brother's eye.  
"This is more than enough proof. Somehow someway that bastard put a ghouls organs into us. Go in that book or off one of your notes about this and see if anything is related." Hina falls back and goes back to the coffee table to where everything is. She scrambles through her notes and picks up the book.  
"A um, ka-kakuho? It's the organ which ghouls have that the kag-kagune bursts from. A kagune is made from harden Rc cells. Humans have about 200 to 500 Rc level and ghouls have about 1000 to 8000 Rc level. Another thing is that when ghouls become hungry or activate their kagune or even emotions run wild their kakugan activates. A kakugan is basically what your eye looks like right now." Hina looks up to her brother who has his hands on his face trying to put together the information he was told.  
"Grab your laptop. Go on the CCG webpage and tell me some more info. I rather hear it from a reliable source than some random book." He gets up and sits on her bed with the notebook flipping through the pages.  
"It says the same thing as the book said." Haru looks over her shoulder and sits back on the bed.   
"What about food and all that?" Haru says tossing the notebook on the table.  
"Ghouls can drink water... Pretend to eat food to fool the humans surrounding them, though, if not thrown up soon afterwards then the ghoul will become sick and their physical state will deteriorate and could eventually die if continued without eating humans.. A ghouls primary source of food is human flesh and meat... They can go up to most 2 months without eating if the body was enough." Hina finishes as Haru sits down at the table. Haru puts his hands together and begins to think.  
"You realize.. nothing is going to be the same as they were before, right? We're most likely going to have to run away somewhere far away from here, we can't endanger anyone so we have to, out there in the real world we'll have to learn the ropes ourselves and survive. We can't have this life anymore. Do you understand, Hina?" She closes her laptop and puts her head on it. Haru begins to hear her weeping and tries to touch her shoulder but she hits it away.  
"I can't do that Haru! I don't want to leave mama, papa, or Satomi behind. What about school, what about Yua and Aika? I can't do it.. I can't kill someone... I can't eat another person, how can anyone ever do that..? Haru, please, I don't want that, I want everything to stay the same, I can't handle that. Don't make me do this.." Haru looks on at his little sister with a concerned face as her tears stream down her face.  
"I'll be leaving home after tomorrow. I'll think of something before then okay? Just let me think." The door knocks signaling dinner.  
"I don't want to go down there, Onii-chan.." She balls up and puts her head in her knees. Haru grips his shirt and almost rips a hole in it.  
"There's no turning back or going around this. Come on."  
"No. I can't stand that taste or how it feels going down." Haru stands up and offers his hand. Hina looks up and shakes her head. Haru kneels down to her and messes her hair around.  
"If not for the reason then, do it for me, mama, and Satomi." Haru then gets up and walks toward the door. He stands there breathing in and out not touching the door handle. Hina sees her brother and stands up as well. Not noticing her he jumps at her hand on his shoulder. They look at each other and breathe. Haru nudges his head and Hina nods. They open the door and are met with a sweet aroma. The smell instantly causes them to rush to where the smell is which is in the dinning room. Haru in the front has his mouth watering and drops to his knees when he realizes what the smell is. He accidentally bumped into his mother.  
"Oh Haru, you scared me honey. Come on and sit down. Are you okay?" Hina quickly knocks him over before she can notice his eye and he runs out and across through the garden to where the bathroom is.  
"Haru-sama! Is he okay? What happened, Hina-sama?" Satomi says as she opens the dinning room door to look down the hall.   
"I have no idea, we were playing a game and I guess I got him good." Hina sits down with her hair covering her left eye. Her mother hits her head.   
"You play too rough with your brother, why can't you be more ladylike?"  
"I get it from you, mama." Hina smiles as her mother is hit with the truth. Satomi holds her from falling.  
"It is true that you inherit my attitude and abrasiveness. Haru has my temper too." She sits down and dishes out a bowl of rice for Hina. She hands her a bowl to be placed for Haru.  
"I like the way you did your hair, Hina-sama. It looks very cute." Satomi says taking her seat across from her.  
"Oh, thank you, Satomi. I felt like switching it up."  
"It suits you well, baby." Her mother says giving Satomi her bowl. "Can you tell Haru to get out the bathroom. I have to get to that meeting in a hour. Please, Satomi."  
"Oh! I'll go get Onii-chan. I can go apologize while i'm at it." She gets up and walks down the hallway taking a left turn past Satomi's room and knocks on the door. After no response she goes to close the door leaving the garden open. The bathroom door opens with Haru looking fine without the kakugan active and his hair down. He walks to the dinning room with Hina behind him.  
"Why are both my kids switching their hair styles today. Haru, I like it better when your hair is up, ever since you were little i always gelled it back for you, now it stays back on it's own and what do you do, you put it down."  
"Okasan.. I felt like having it down alright." He sits down next to Hina.  
"It looks fine either way, Haru-sama." Satomi says closing the rice cooker.   
"Itadakimasu." Everyone says in unison. Haru and Hina just stare at it. Haru's fingers begin to twitch and he drops his chopsticks.  
"Can I have some water?" Haru says and Satomi gets up to fill up a cup. When she returns with it he gulps it down then starts to chow down his food. Hina stares at him shocked.  
"You should eat or it's going to get cold, Hina." Her mothers says as she eats. Hina begins to take big bites and swallow.  
"This is delicious." Haru says as he puts his bowl down. He grabs more meat off the plate in the middle of the table and tosses it down his stomach.  
"What were you two doing upstairs, sounded like someone died up there."  
"I told you a game." Hina says finishing her rice.  
"You two and your games. You used to play ghoul and investigator all the time when you were kids. Haru would always take you Hina and place you on your belly on the old swing set and made it seem like you were attacking him. It was so cute, why can't you two play more nicely like that." Their mother says after stabbing a couple slices of meat off the table.  
"We're to old for that, mama." Hina says slightly embarrassed.  
"That's so cute. Please show me some pictures if you have any." Satomi says smiling while drinking her beverage.  
"Oh I have plenty. When I get back I can-. Hold on my phone is ringing." She excuses herself from the table and goes into the garden.  
"I can't wait to see what you two looked like playing such a game." Satomi says laughing her muffled laugh from the food in her mouth. Haru and Hina give the same irritated look at her.  
"Alright, my taxi is here. I'll see you guys later tonight. Thank you for the amazing food Satomi." She gives Haru and Hina both kisses on the head and receives a bow from Satomi as she rises out her chair.  
Once dinner is done Satomi changes into street clothes.  
"Okay you two. I need to head out as well so please take care of the house. Be back soon." She leaves and the two kids rush to the bathroom next to her room. They push and shove but only Hina gets in and slams the door closed. Haru then takes the stairs on this side of the house and rushes past his parents room and to the bathroom. The two begin to simultaneously throw up chunks and chunks. Haru sits up and takes a breather. Hina has her face hovering above. After ten minutes of throwing up, Haru walks back downstairs and knocks on the bathroom door. Hina slowly opens it as she is exhausted from the amount she let out. They go and sit in the garden by the pond.  
"Hina, we have to eat. We can't keep this up and if we do we're going to die. I know that seems like a better way than to stay being.. ghouls. But, you and I both know we don't have the courage to kill ourselves." After Haru says this Hina runs into the house, locking him out by locking all the doors that lead inside the house then she goes into the kitchen. Haru knowing what she'll try in this state begins to kick the door. Hina goes and grabs a knife and outs it to her neck. Haru hears Hina's scream and he finally breaks down the door. He runs over to Hina behind the counter crying with a chipped blade on the floor in front of her. Haru picks up the knife seeing how along the blade it chipped off as if it was being sharpened wrong. He leaves her there and runs upstairs to her room and starts to flip through the book.   
"Sharp objects such as knives and other man made objects cannot harm or hurt a ghoul due to their tougher body. Ghouls are immensely stronger than any normal human and can send one flying if enough power and force is applied.." Haru then hears the breaking of blades falling on the floor and goes to see Hina. There are four broken blades on the ground now. He tosses the book at her with the page open. Her cries become even louder as she buries her face inside the book. Haru carries her upstairs and places her on her bed. He turns the lights off as she crawls into a ball and shuts the door. He grits his teeth and goes to clean up the mess. He then goes outside to the store to replace the knives. As he is walking he can smell the nightlife filled with humans. He keeps slapping himself to not get caught up. As he walks down the small and narrow streets he sees people walking outside. He diverts his eyes but his stomach begins to grumble. He starts to sweat in his jacket and starts to walk faster through the crowds. When he finally reaches the store he goes straight to the kitchen ware and grabs the knives. He coughs as his hunger can't be contained. He hurries and buys them then runs out and hurries back home. The sweet aroma of human flesh is clouding his mind and he can't stop salivating. Wiping his mouth constantly while trying to hold onto the bag. After reaching his street he's finally alone. His head pains grow before he reaches his home. He grunts and grits his teeth falling over onto the wall. He breathes in and out rapidly and shoots up running home. Going so fast he sees a cat crossing his yard and jumps to not run into it. Haru then flies in the air and lands in the garden.  
"Whoa what the fuck... Did I just..?" Hina sees this and opens the inner windows from the upstairs hallway.  
"Onii-Chan did you just!?" Haru on his back nods at her. Hina runs downstairs and unlocks the door. Haru walks in and gives Hina his shoes to place by the door. After placing the new knives in the drawer he goes and falls on the couch. Hina stumbles upon him and pats his back.   
The next morning arrives and Haru is nowhere to be found in the house.  
"Kaori, where is Haru? I have something to discuss with him."  
"He said he was going to be out all day. What is it you needed with him?" Kaori asks of her husband as she lays a cup of coffee down on the table in front of him.  
"It's about his residency."  
"Katsuo, I wish you would change your mind."   
"I'm deciding what's best for him. This is the last thing i'll be doing for him." Kaori leaves him alone in the living room with his coffee. Hina walks to her parents room to find Satomi cleaning.  
"Hey, Satomi?" Hina asks as she peers in the room.  
"Oh, good morning, Hina-sama. What is it you need?" Stopping her work and putting all attention to her  
"Where's my brother?"   
"He said he was going to be out all day. Is something the matter?"  
"I'm worried about him is all." Hina saying hiding her true emotions.  
"He's a grown man, he hasn't had much time to himself since he become one. Don't worry about him. Your parents are downstairs so if you want some breakfast ask your mother." She gives her a smile and continues to clean. Hina then leaves downstairs and into the dining room.  
"Mama. Can I have some money? I want to go out today."  
"Hina, good morning to you too.." Her mother says sarcastically.  
"Hehe, good morning, mama." Hina says laughing.  
"Sure, go upstairs and take as much as you need. It's in my purse."  
"Thank you." Hina goes and kisses her mother on the cheek and a hug. Hina runs upstairs and grabs some money.  
"Going somewhere, Hina-sama?"   
"Yeah, just out."  
"Would you like me to escort you today on your trip?"  
"If you aren't too busy sure."  
"Okay, i'll be done in a hour or so. You should take a bath until then." Hina smiles and leaves.  
Meanwhile, Haru is walking towards a hospital. As he walks in he checks the directory and uses the elevator to go to the level he was held at. Level 4. As soon as he comes out the nurse that was watching him and Hina is shocked and goes down the hallway she was coming from, seemingly avoiding Haru. Haru notices this and speed walks down where she was. Losing sight of her he begins briefly looking into every room for her until he eventually sees Kanou walking around a corner. Haru becomes fueled by anger and runs up to Kanou and grabbing him by the collar.  
"Oh! Well if it isn't Haru-san. You seem very jumpy today."  
"Bastard! What the hell did you do to us!?" The nurse now returns coming from behind him and tries to pull Haru off.  
"It's okay Taguchi-san. Haru, come to my office. Why, don't we talk instead of having you arrested." Haru let's up and follows Kanou to an office in the back. But before he can walk into it three security guards come to confiscate him and escort him out. "Haru-san, thank you for coming by. Please, return when you are calm down, I am truly sorry I lied but I felt I was in danger. I wont press charges so please take your time in controlling your anger." Kanou waves goodbye with a smile while Haru is being dragged out the hospital through the stairs by oddly strong men. Haru yells Kanou's name at the top of his lungs until the door shuts. Haru nudges his arms and tries to wiggle out but the grip of the three men becomes harder.  
"What the hell is up with you three!? Let me go already!" Haru says as they go past the ground floor and under the hospital. In the basement there is a van with the doors wide open awaiting Haru. Seeing this Haru freaks out and begins to have short flashbacks to the moment he was stabbed by the black haired twin. He begins to activate his kakugan and a hot pressure on his back is building up. The three men turn out to be ghouls and unleash koukaku kagune to help hold him in place. Haru yells in frustration and unleashes his kagune. Three long red tentacles with steam coming off them is impaling the three that were holding Haru. He rips them in half as he takes his kagune off their bodies. He rushes at the van at full speed with all three tentacles aimed for it. The driver looks at his rear view mirror and hits the gas pedal. Haru jumps and stabs the van causing it to rip in half. Haru goes straight for the other half with the driver and sees it's an ordinary human. The driver is curled up and scared out his mind. Haru in his fit of rage jumps on him and begins to devour the man. After having his first meal he tries to go back where he came from but hears police sirens. After hesitating about where to go Haru finally decides to leave. He runs into the alley and climbs the fire escape of the building next to it and runs along the roofs of the buildings until he stops when they're no more buildings. He lays down and looks at the sky. His hunger has been satisfied. Blood all over his hands and mouth. Haru slams his head onto the concrete and begins to cry.  
"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I ate him.. I fucking ate him.. oh man that was tasty- no! No shit what the fuck am I saying!? I need more though.. It wasn't that bad. Survival of the fittest right? No. It's nature. Fuck! What happened to me.." His three tentacles stab the ground.  
"What the fuck is this coming out of me.. What am I?" Haru sobs into his hands and the kagune evaporates. His kakugan is not active anymore. "He didn't deserve to die. He was just a human, no, if he was involved with Kanou then he should't be forgiven, yeah right, no telling how many people he took away. He probably took me and Hina too. He doesn't care about humans so why should I? No no no no no. What about everyone. Yeah that's right, there's people I have to protect, Nori and Miwa could've been there. Even Mizuki.. Shit, what the hell am I going to do. I'm scared. I'm going crazy, ahahahaha, i'm even talking to myself.." An old man approaches Haru.  
Elsewhere in the city of Tokyo, Hina and Satomi are shopping around.  
"So, what would Haru like for his birthday? Any suggestions, Satomi?" Hina asks as she looks into the window of a store.  
"Oh I wouldn't really know. You're his sister you should know."  
"Well, every year I always got something random and he liked it. He'll like anything i give him but this year I want to give him something he'll really like. Something he'll love." Hina drags Satomi across the street to a new store that opened, shopping for her instead of Haru.   
"Hina-sama. Wouldn't it be appropriate to shop for him instead of you." She says weary.  
"Oh, yeah you're right..." Hina looks around at all the stores around and finally something catches her eye. She sees a man with an intriguing mask and taps his shoulder.  
"Can I help you?" The older gentleman says.  
"Hi, sorry for bothering you but may I ask you where you acquired that nice mask from?"  
"A shop in the 4th Ward. HySy ArtMask Studio." Hina bows and walks back to Satomi who is looking at the window of a shop.  
"Looks like we got to head back home to the 4th Ward. Come on, Satomi." She takes her hand and drags her to the train station.  
"Where exactly are we going?" Satomi asks as they board the train.  
"A mask making place. HySy."  
"I've heard of that place i think, it's faint but i believe i know." Satomi says trying to think. Hina puts her head on her shoulder signaling it's okay. "You're too kind."  
"I know." Hina says smiling. When they get off the train they look for directions to the shop but soon get lost in the narrow walk ways. Eventually, they see it. Opening the door they seen a young man working on a mask. Hina gasps in excitement at all the mask hanging on the wall. The man gets up noticing the two walking in.  
"Hello. May I help you two?" The man with eyes resembling a ghoul asks Hina.  
Back on the roof where Haru is breaking down, the old man makes his presence known by coughing. Haru shoots his head up and wipes his face.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was here. I'll take my leave." Haru begins to get up but the old man stops him from leaving.  
"It's okay, young man. Please, come with me."  
"Um, I'm sorry I don't really know you." Haru steps back being cautious.   
"I do apologize for my rudeness. You can call me Yoshimura. What might your name be?"  
"Haru.." Haru says as he examines the old man, Yoshimura.  
"Well spring has already passed now hasn't it? Hehe, i apologize for the joke. Please, come with me. I have this coffee shop we can talk at not too far from here."  
"Why me? How the hell did you even get up here?" Haru says.  
"I can smell it in you, you're something. I know someone just like you, maybe that person can help you more than I could ever." Yoshimura says then begins to walk off the building. Haru runs over to see over the ledge and sees that he is fine. Haru shakes his head and falls down too. Haru lands but falls to his knees touching the ground in half amazement and heart stopping. Yoshimura has a smirk looking at Haru recollecting himself. They walk for a while in silence until they come across a coffee shop.  
"Anteiku.." Haru says as he follows Yoshimura into the building. A bell rings when the door opens which alerts everyone in the building with the sign saying closed.  
"Welcome back." A man with a big nose says. "Hmm, who's that behind you?"  
"Any whereabouts of Kaneki-kun?" Yoshimura says to the man.  
"Still nothing." A woman with long black hair says cleaning the table.  
"You can have a seat at the counter, i'll fix you up something to drink." Yoshimura says as he goes behind the counter, Haru cautiously walks in and sits at the counter.   
"Hey, it's alright we're all friends here. I'm Koma. That evil eyed girl is Irimi." She darts a look at him to which he smiles.   
"I'm not so bad. Touka! Come get these plates when you're done over there." Irimi says. Haru turns his attention to the otherside of the cafe and sees a beautiful girl walking out.   
"Why couldn't you get these yourself they're right there? Huh? Who's this?" Haru snaps out his gaze and looks at the old man who hands him a cup of coffee.   
"Thank you." Haru says and picks it up to his nose to smell it. "Whoa.. this smell is so sweet it takes away the bitter smell of the coffee away." Haru quickly takes a sip whether it is hot or not. The exquisite taste melts down his throat and he begins to drink it whole. After gulping it down he places it down on the counter. "How much?" Haru says preparing to get out his wallet. The old man shakes his hand.  
"No need, it's on the house." Yoshimura smiles.   
"Well, i'm here, where is this person you said could help me out? With my.. you know."  
"It's unfortunate but he has went on his own path." Haru disappointed begins to get out of his chair.  
"Haru-san, please. I said he could help you more than I could ever but that doesn't mean I still can't help you. I helped the young man who was in the exact same situation as you and now after some events he is on his own path. Good or bad, he has went off and decided to find himself. I seen how you reacted on the rooftop, you seem more troubled then he was so please sit down. The rage in you, what caused it?" Haru's lips tremble but he closes them and he gets up out the chair.  
"I'm sorry, thank you for your hospitality, but I don't feel comfortable telling it in front of everyone here and plus I barely know any of you."  
"We are all ghouls here, Haru-san." Hearing this Haru is shocked and taken back. He steps back towards the door looking at all the individuals in the room. No way can an old man be a ghoul, no way can such a nice guy be a ghoul, no way can such a content woman be a ghoul, no way can some girl as beautiful as her be a ghoul, Haru thought to himself. His kakugan activates taking everyone back besides Yoshimura.   
"Another one eyed.. Just like Kaneki.." Touka says and steps forwards.   
"Who? What're you talking about!?" Haru says confused. Touka grabs a tin tray and holds it up to Haru's face. He sees his eye has turned again and runs out the door.  
"Yoshimura! We can't just let someone like him run out of here and especially with his kakugan active! Shit, he might go report us!" Touka yells.  
"It's fine. He'll be fine. Don't worry, that young man will have his chance. I doubt he'll report us, he needed this little revelation." Yoshimura closes the door.  
At HySy.  
"I would like to ask of you to make a custom mask for my Onii-chan's birthday coming up soon. Can you do that, please?" Hina asks.  
"Well, what time would it needed to be done?"  
"Oh thank you! Well in about three or two weeks, it doesn't matter really."  
"Three weeks. Hina-sama, things like this do matter." Satomi butts in.  
"Okay, anything you have in mind?"  
"Err, now really. Not a full mask though he doesn't like being closed in like that."  
"Okay, half mask. Tell me about him, what is he like?"  
"Angry. Mostly angry, but, he can be the nicest person ever! His favorite color is black so I was thinking about an all black mask."  
"Hmm okay. Any material will do? I wouldn't want him to catch an allergic reaction to the materials."  
"Any will do fine, he's strong and immune to a lot of things."  
"I'm pretty sure he doesn't have the same sized head as you so if you can get me his measurements that'd be nice."  
"Actually, we have the same head shape and all that oddly enough. We inherit that from our mother along with a lot of.. things.. too." Hina bums herself out thinking about her mother's rage.  
"Alright well let me go grab my measuring tape and that will be all for today. Oh, can you write down your address here so I know where to ship it?" He slides over a piece of paper to her with a pen. Hina writes it down gleefully as she is happy that she found a present that Haru should love. She squirms in her chair dancing with Satomi behind her onlooking.   
"You're really sure about this?"  
"Of course! Haru will love it." The man comes back out and starts to measure Hina's head. After jotting down notes he is done.  
"Alright, that should be it. Now, i have my own style of work as you can see so there are no refunds."  
"Oh i'm sure he'll love it, don't worry." She hands over some money and they leave.  
"Oh, may i ask your name so i know who to thank."  
"Uta."  
"Well thank you so much, Uta-san." The two leave and begin to head home. The night sky begins to fall on Tokyo and Haru still isn't home. Hina and Satomi spent the rest of the day playing games at the house. Everything is quiet when Haru enters the house and on the table in the hallway he sees a note with a pair of keys on them. He sees it then walks upstairs into his room. He stands in the middle of it looking around. He closes his door and walks into the dining room where leftovers from dinner were wrapped for him. He takes it and tosses it into the neighbors trash. He then remembers what he ate today and realizes what Hina must've went through by eating dinner. He clenches his fist and grits his teeth. He walks into the garden from the dining room entrance and stands there from the walkway looking at the pond flow. He then begins to walk to the door leading to the hallway where the table is with the keys is at. Across from him on the other side of the garden, Haru's father appears.  
"Haru, wait." His father walks around the garden and to his side where he sits down. He pats the ground for Haru to sit next to him. Surprised, Haru takes the seat immediately but still having distance inbetween each other.  
"What?" Haru says coldly looking the other way.  
"You know, I named you and Hina with the same first letter like your mother and I. Two Ks and two Hs. We liked that little gimmick. When you were born we were at the peak in the business and nothing was terrible, everyone was happy, nobody had any worries. Your mother and I thought that for the longest and then we had Hina. Nothing could've taken that away from us. A few years later, our stocks fell when that company went under and then all our sponsors backed out on us, a small little company that had risen from the slums, they left us to fend for ourselves. We lost the house, had to switch you guys to different school because we couldn't afford it, we lost a lot. I lost the you that I used to know. When we had to move out the house i remember you said that you hated me and everything was my fault. We lived in a small apartment for a short amount of time before a close friend gave us this house and payed off your school loans for the next few years. You know all of this but wait. I fell into that depression and I haven't climbed out of it yet. I brought you guys down with me too, I started to hurt you, and i'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. All I had at the time was alcohol and you guys. I tried and tried and tried and i put my troubles onto you, Haru. I wanted you to do great and be good. You were way above my expectations, you took them and you kicked them too the curb. I couldn't have ever been so proud to call you my son and be your father, Haru. You may have gotten into so much trouble but it was because I wasn't there to watch and teach you the ways of being a man, you had to do all that on your own. I never denied that those times you fought were wrong, they were in the name of your sister, your own name, your family. I'm so sorry, Haru. You became a cold and angry at the world because of me. Please, forgive me, Haru!" He gets up and goes on his knees in front of his son, bowing. His father's tears stain the hardwood floor. Haru sees this and backs away.  
"Oto-san.." Haru begins to cry and hugs his father.  
"Haru.." They sit there patting each others shoulder while they wipe their own tears away. "You don't have to leave. I put the keys there as a way of saying you can leave whenever you want and venture into the world when you're ready. If you do decide to go, then the apartment is in the 1st Ward. It has the same number as the old house so don't forget that, I know you haven't forgotten that at least." His father says patting his head, something he hasn't done in so long.  
"How? How did you manage to get an apartment in the 1st Ward, they must be crazy expensive." Haru wiping his new tears away.  
"Anything for you, Haru. I called some connections and had to pay half the price. It was a lot but, it was worth it." Haru smiles at his father, something he hasn't done in so long. "I'm sorry once again but I was waiting here for you all day. I had to delay my flight back to America and finish the deal. They called again. Your mother is going there now. Your sister is spending the night at a friends house so it's just you and Satomi." He gets up and walks to the door and turns around. "Haru, I'm off." Haru smiles.  
"Have a good trip." Haru says waving him off. He leaves. Haru is still, sitting there with a smile that can't be erased. He looks at the stars in the sky. Out of nowhere his head begins to ache and his ears begin to ring. He walks into the kitchen and scrambles through the cabinets. Satomi awakens and hears the noises. She grabs something in the dark and creeps into the dining room and sees a dark figure. When the figure moves in her direction she sees a red dot. A ghoul. Satomi gets in a readying stance to pounce and waits for the figure to walk past her. Instead, the figure opens the door to the garden and she jumps on the ghouls back tossing them into the garden. Rolling around in a struggle, Satomi ends up on top. The thing she grabbed in the dark was a glowing red sword. The sword is at the neck of the ghoul pinning it down. She presses a button at the end of it which another blade of some sort is slithering out from the blade itself.   
"Who the hell are you!? Why are you trying to rob my home you foul ghoul! Answer me!" Satomi yells at the ghoul. Her rage filled expression is lost and turns to horror when the clouds uncover the moon and the ghoul she has at her sword, is Haru.  
"Satomi.. what are you doing..?" Haru says as he trembles at her.  
"What do you mean... What's wrong with your eye, Haru.." Haru slowly moves up to his right eye and fees the veins popping out. His eyes widen at what she meant now.  
"Satomi... help me." Tears begin to run down Haru's sides.  
She retracts her weapons and stand back away from Haru. Haru sits up looking for a response from her. His eye is kakugan, she says in her head. She has some sort of weird sword that looks like that kagune thing, Haru says in his mind. He slowly gets up and has his hands out to her.  
"What the hell are you, Haru.. Why do you have a kakugan and only one?"  
"Why do you have that sword that looks like a kagune?"  
"Damn it, Haru! Tell me now!" She readies her sword in the same stance from the dining room. Haru backs up and begins to weep more.  
"Satomi help me!" Haru yells but she jumps forward again and is stabbed in the calf. He falls down and coughs blood. He screams in pain clutching his calf.   
"Haru, tell me now what the hell are you!?" Her voice is released with anger and the verge of tears. No response from Haru, only screams of pain. She takes the blade out and backs away falling on her knees. She looks at her blood stained hands and contemplates what she should do. She lets out a scream of agony grabbing her head. Haru's calf is closed up by something and his screams are calmer. He gets up and sits on the walkway holding his calf.  
"Satomi! Why are you doing this to me!?" When she is done she has a cold look in her eyes and stares at Haru.  
"I'll tell you everything about me if you can defeat me in a battle. Do this or i'll just kill you where you're sitting." Haru has shivers go up spine.  
"Please, don't make me fight you.." His tears fall onto his wounded calf. In a quick second, the tip of the blade is at his neck.  
"Now. Or i'll give you here. Are you afraid to die?" Satomi says with no reinforcement in her voice. She backs away letting Haru get space. Reluctantly, Haru gets up and meets her halfway. She returns her signature stance, one foot forward, one back and bent. sword over her head facing the target. Haru stands there, feet shoulder length apart, arms up in a boxing stance. After seconds of silence, the second Satomi moves Haru sees it and moves as well. As quick as she was when she put the blade to his neck, she was at his left, reacting quicker this time, Haru turns on his left foot facing straight at Satomi, he brings his right had forward, Satomi brings her sword forward. In an instant, Haru is stabbed in the left shoulder and he misses his strike. Satomi presses the button letting the second blade appear and stabs Haru's back. With all her strength she flings Haru away lifting him off his feet and into the air after she presses the button which returns. He goes to the other side of the garden rolling and flipping there. He coughs up more blood. She kicks him with her left foot in the stomach, lifting him up and kicks him with her right foot in the head which sends him flying to the other side. He lands on his back in a daze then snaps out when he sees her in the air with the sword coming down and he rolls over just in time. He sees the advantage and begins to throw a punch with his right hand to which Satomi just moves her head over and removes her hand from her sword and punches him straight in the face sending him on his back. She then gets the sword out the ground and stabs Haru in the stomach. He coughs up a large amount of blood and begins to bleed all over the grass.  
"I.. I can't fight you.. Satomi.." He says trying to talk. She picks up his right arm and breaks it, snapping it from the elbow joint. Haru's breath is taking from him and he grunts in pain trying not to scream.  
"If you can talk then shut up and use your energy to fight me. Just because i'm your maid doesn't mean i'll go easy on you. I'll always be a ghoul investigator first." Haru's eyes widen at this revelation but he shuts them as soon as she starts stepping on his arm.  
"I have to do this, Haru. I'm sorry." She also begins to twist the sword around the wound. He keeps coughing up blood and tries with his usable arm to remove the sword. He is gritting his teeth and trying to move his legs but they keep falling. He starts to rise from the blade and lets out a yell. He hits Satomi in the side and sends her a couple of feet away. He takes the sword out and tosses it. He gets on his knees and vomits blood. Satomi spits out blood from the punch but gets up easily. She takes a band out her hair and ties it up. While Haru is spitting blood she runs to her weapon and runs it through Haru's chest with all her force and might. Once his body reaches the handle of the blade she steps back and the force of her rushing him sends him off the blade itself. Satomi stands straight up and swings the sword so the blood is wiped off. Haru lands face forward and still. She goes over and kicks him over revealing his eyes rolling to the back of his head. She kneels down and holds his hand. She goes to close his eyes but he escapes her hand and grabs the other. His arm is reconnected and he gives her a fist to her face. She rolls back from the attack and jumps up to stand her ground. What she sees next shocks her to the core. Haru getting up with four steaming red tentacles extended out. He grits his teeth with blood leaking out between his teeth. His eyes still rolled behind his head he growls and runs at her. Preparing for the attack, Satomi places the sword horizontal to guard. Haru has all four tentacles pointed at her and pushes her back until her back hits the wooden beam of the walkway. The wood is splitting by the force and Satomi's hand is bleeding from holding the blade back. She releases the button letting the second blade come out but Haru with free hands, grabs it and tosses her across the garden. Her sword is a couple centimeters away from her but her body is temporarily paralyzed. He then goes in for the second attack and stabs inbetween her arms and legs. He kneels down and begins to unload a barrage of punches to her face. After about ten punches she grabs the sword and swings at Haru's head, he moves his head slightly and bites down on the blade, cracking it slightly. She uses both her legs to kick his up and he hovers above her letting her roll out away.   
"Okay.. Haru, i'm sorry. That's enough alright..?" Satomi says as she wipes her bloody and broken nose. Haru's eyes return back to forward and his kagune evaporates. He slowly walks forward to her but falls face first. Satomi runs to his side and carries him to the living room. She lays him out on the couch and awaits for him to awaken.   
Morning comes and Satomi fell asleep. She wakes up with a blanket over her, she looks around the room and sees that Haru is gone. She tries to get up but her side and face hurts.  
"Don't hurt yourself." Haru says coming from the kitchen. "You want something to drink? Bag of ice for your face?"   
"Haru.. I'm sorry, I overdid it." Satomi says snuggling in her blanket.   
"Don't mention it, but, you have some explaining to do. I won, so, spill the beans and then clean them up, maid." He says taking his seat with a smile. She laughs a little.  
"Alright, Haru. I-. Did you change my clothes?" She looks down and sees a large shirt and shorts on her instead of pajamas.  
"You were bleeding all over your clothes so I gave you a pair of mine." Satomi blushes and wraps the blanket around her tighter. "Oh stop it. I didn't touch or look.. You really need to start wearing underwear and a bra even though it's to sleep.." Haru looks the other way and blushes a little.  
"T-thank you, Haru."  
"Heh, you called me Haru." Haru laughs as she sits up in her seat. "Alright, the crack of dawn just hit so you have some time before Hina returns. Tell me, your story." Haru becoming serious and leaning in from the other couch.  
"It all started when I was a baby actually, I lost my parents to ghouls and the CCG found me stashed in a hidden area where the ghouls couldn't find or sniff me out. I went into the CCG academy and grew up around all that sort of hype which leads me to the reason why I'm as good as I am. I've studied the CCG and ghouls up and down. To be honest, during our little squabble, i was holding back because of who you were, you were someone precious to me and seeing me hurt you was unbearable. I knew you were going to win, i just needed to see how much strength and power you had. If you were any other ghoul I would've taken you down in the first or second strike easily. Believe me, those first and second strike intervals would've looked like a single strike. Anyways, basically I ranked up quick but the CCG erased my records to help me live a better life. I could've been someone to reach the rank of Special Class in under a year you know. That's the highest rank of an investigator. I could've been up there with Arima-san.. Those dreams ended when my squad was in one of the various Whack-a-Mole operations. In those operations we basically go into the 24th Ward which is underground and eliminate as many ghouls as we can. 24 senior investigators go and my squad all happened to be picked. We were brand new but it wasn't my first Whack-a-Mole operation. They say they use these as ways to help build and bond teams as well as strengthen the new investigators. A lot of A ranks and S ranks, a few SS ranks but that's very rare. So, we where attacking a group of about 4 then out of nowhere 7 came from behind. There were only 5 of us. Mind you, the 24th Ward is like a maze, we thought we already covered the route but it was completely different. You lose your sense of time and direction quickly. The ghouls ambushed us and before back up could arrive I was the last one standing with my left arm bitten and my quinque one more swing from being broken. Afterwards they offered me a new unit but I turned it down. I couldn't bare losing anymore men and women. I just got to know them and they trusted me, I lead them down the wrong path and their lives were over before they could truly experience being a senior investigator. The CCG allowed me to keep my quinque since my name was known around the wards and they erased my records. Your parents were known sponsors of the CCG and i became acquainted with them before coming here. We used to grab drinks and food. They heard about what happened to me and rushed over to my care. I had no parents, no family, no place to live, nowhere. They knew this. The CCG wouldn't let me go unless I had a job so they offered me a job as a maid. Truthfully, they didn't even need me, your father is a neat freak and your mother is an amazing cook. They did that just for me. I accepted and finally last year I got to meet you and Hina-sama. They hid my identity and background because they didn't want you to be afraid of me or pursue dreams in the CCG. That's my story." Satomi breaths out as a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. Haru sits there and thinks.   
"I'm sorry to hear that. Believe me, if I had a choice between the CCG and being a janitor, luck would make me a janitor at the CCG." Haru says trying to break the mood. Satomi smiles a little.  
"How're your wounds?"  
"They're healed but i'm still a little sore in some areas. My arm is a little sturdy but it'll be fine later."  
"I'm sorry. I really did go too far. I haven't been in battle for a while so I had to use enough force." Haru waves his hands.  
"Don't. It's fine, really. That showed me what I need to improve on and such." Satomi looks down with tears forming in her eyes.  
"Haru.. What happened to you?" Satomi asks as her voice breaks.  
"It's my turn huh? Alright. Well.. from what I know when me and Hina were walking back home we stopped by the old neighborhood. When we were about to leave though we were ambushed. Hina was walking ahead of me then I saw a car stop in front of her so by instinct I ran after her, we would've escaped but these two girl appeared and blocked us from leaving. One had black hair and another had white hair, they looked like twins. Hina got stabbed the white haired girls kagune amd i got really angry and tried to punch her or something. The black one got me but i tried to hang on. I remember her face like it was yesterday. I don't remember anything else after that. But, apparently, the doctor at the hospital was the one responsible for turning me and Hina into ghouls. The nurse was on it so that's why she was the only nurse we got. So, when he was performing the surgery to remove our damaged organs, he did, but placed a kakuho inside us as well. I went to see him yesterday but he had ghouls dressed as security guards escort me down to the basement where a van was waiting to take me away. I unleashed my kagune for the first time and i killed them. The driver of the van.. he was my first.. then after.. no, it's nothing just my dreams mixing up with reality. Basically, my plan is to get some answers from that psycho and kill him with my bare hands. I want to crush that, Dr. Frankenstein. Killed by his own creation." The look on Haru's face is that of a man that has lost everything and is on the bitter path of vengeance. Satomi rushes to Haru as soon as he finishes and hugs him. She is lying on top of him on the couch crying.   
"Haru.. I'm so sorry. This really is all my fault, Haru! The reason why I had to leave that day at the festival was because of the local unit in the area contacting me and needing intel on the area.. they had reports of two girls being girls around the area.. If only I stayed with you two I would've fought them off and leaving you two to escape. If only I hadn't let my squad die then I wouldn't have met you guys. I wouldn't have become attached to you guys and you would've never became ghouls." She wets Haru's shirt in her tears. He holds her in his arms and picks her up. He puts her in her bed. He sits on the edge.  
"Don't ever say that. Nothing is on you. Don't ever blame yourself, let me hold your pain for you, let me be the one to release you from your pain. Put your all into me and let me handle it. I promise." Haru says to a Satomi who is curled up on her bed with her back to him. He begins to get up but Satomi grabs his shirt and pulls him into her bed. Haru surprised looks at Satomi's face. Her teary eyes are beautiful in the brief sun's rising light. She puts her arms around him and moves closer in.  
"Please, don't leave. Stay with me. Haru..." Satomi whispers in his ear. Haru gets on top of Satomi and holds her hands.   
"I'll always be here for you, Satomi." Haru goes in and kisses Satomi. They begin their passionate kissing and moves on to Haru going up Satomi's shirt. He peppers kisses on her neck as she silently moans. Clothing is removed and one thing leads to another.  
After a hour or so, Satomi is laying on Haru's chest and he's looking out the window.  
"So, what will you do? You can't eat this human food but I see you've already forced yourself to eat." Satomi says putting her chin on his chest to look at him.  
"I'll eat. It's nothing really besides throwing up constantly for 10 minutes. It's Hina i'm afraid for, she isn't really stable enough to handle this life yet. I'm slowly digging my grave as it is."  
"You're strong, Haru. More stronger than I could ever be. What about being here? Aren't you afraid of your hunger?"  
"I'll just leave in the middle of the night and go grab something. For Hina, I haven't found a way she can digest it. She wont go with me to kill and eating a human is something I don't want her to go through. She can't even imagine it. I'm sure her health will drop if I don't give her something soon though. As for being here, I plan on taking my father's offer and move out. That way i wont endanger anyone and plan on having Hina stay over as much as I can before she starves."  
"There's this legend about ghouls eating other ghouls and turning into what they call a kakuja. If a ghoul eats enough of other ghouls they say they become stronger and turn into a kakuja. It isn't a legend though, i've read classified files about an One Eyed Owl. I'm hoping that Hina accepts what she has to to do before she ends up trying to eat you or go on a killing spree. Don't let her do that to herself, Haru. You're the only person that can help her do that."  
"I know. This will stay between us, and this thing we're doing. No one is to know about it. When I move out I want you to be my eyes behind my head and stay in the shadows. The path i'm going on is one i'm going to carve out on my own. I'm going to need you for that so please, Satomi, help me." Satomi rises and kisses Haru. She places her head in his neck and holds his head.  
"I'll give you my life. You are shoulder my pain by doing this for me so the least I can do is this. Just so we're clear though, there are no string attach to what we're doing here. This is just a way for me to release myself and you too if you need it."  
"Yeah yeah I know. Thank you, Satomi." Haru's hands begin to move down from Satomi's waist and to her reaction she lifts herself up and onto him.

In the afternoon, Hina returns to see Haru watching TV in the living room with Satomi making lunch.   
"Welcome back, Hina." Haru says as she comes to sit down next to him.  
"And where were you yesterday?" Hina says with an eyebrow raised whispering.  
"Out."  
"Haru, I seen the news.. what happened?" Hina whispers.  
"Exactly everything they told you on the TV."  
"Three ghouls ambush a hospital van and eat the driver. Mysteriously the three ghouls were dead when the police arrived on the scene."  
"Oh, that's what they said? I thought they would've went through the security footage by then. That bastard Kanou must have done something." Haru says sitting up.  
"Onii-chan, i'm worried about you.. You look a lot different than before. Are you sure you're alright?" Hina says trying to see her brothers face. He turns to her.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Haru says nonchalantly. He gets up and goes upstairs but stops and comes back. "Do you want to shower first or no?" She shakes her head. He goes back up and Hina walks into the kitchen.  
"Is it just me or is Onii-chan, different.. Like in mood not anything else! He just seems so distant and colder than usual." Hina says looking at the fruit in the bowl on the counter.  
"He's just going through some things. Remember when your father told us that he wouldn't let Haru leave? Maybe he's just thinking about that." Hina nods and Satomi thumps her head.  
"Satomi! Ugh, that's just like how Haru does it. I'm going into the garden."  
"Wait, Hina. I put some insecticide so it's not safe to go out yet."  
"Oh okay.." She goes plop down on the couch and puts a reality TV show on. Satomi loses her smile when she is out of sight and thinks about her words. When Haru comes out the bathroom he sees Satomi in his room waiting on the bed with only an apron on.  
"Where's Hina?"  
"I sent her to the store for some ingredients for dinner." Haru removes his towel and joins her on the bed. When Hina returns with bags of groceries she sees Haru fresh out the shower.   
"Onii-chan, you just now got out the shower?"  
"Yeah." Haru says helping take some bags. "What you get?" He says trying to look in the bags.  
"Never mind that, you're a horrible cook. Where's Satomi?"  
"She's cleaning your room." He says as he begins to unload the products. Hina goes to the stairs and calls down for her. When she returns Haru is staring at her.  
"Want to come see my new apartment before dinner?"  
"You're taking it!?"  
"Yeah, why not? It's in the 1st Ward so it's not that far."  
"The apartment is in the 1st Ward!? How did papa get that?" Haru shrugs his shoulders and starts for the door. "Alright, real quick, I haven't seen the insides of apartments in the 1st Ward before. I'm excited. Can Satomi come?" Satomi comes down.  
"Sorry, I got to prepare dinner, go on without me, you're parents will be back so hurry back soon."  
"Aww alright. Well we're off." Hina waves her off and Haru smiles at her. Satomi smiles and waves them off.  
The two siblings begin their journey by taking the wrong train and end up going to the 5th Ward instead.   
"Damn it, I thought this was the right train. Of course this is the last stop of the day. Geez, come on we'll walk it shouldn't be far. They begin their walk as the evening comes to a close. They cut through a park to get into the 1st Ward.   
"Onii-chan, i'm scared." Hina says as she grabs Haru's jacket sleeve.   
"You're really too old for this. Especially considering what we are now." Hina hits him on the back and looks down. "I'm sorry. I know it's still tough for you but i'll tell you all about what I have in mind once we get to the apartment." As they draw closer they can hear the live sounds of central Tokyo. As they continue on their path a girl with long black hair and a bag runs in front of them.  
"Um.. Hi. Are you two dating by any chance?" The girl says making Haru disgusted.

Hina is walking away with Haru in her arms trying to hold him back.  
"That little shit.. Had to get me all riled up. Let me go i'm fine." Haru says as his kakugan is disappearing. Hina lets him go and they walk on opposite sides of the path.  
"Onii-chan.. i'm getting really worried about you now." Hina says walking closer to Haru.  
"Don't worry about me, Hina. You should've been worried about me before but i'm alright now." Haru says coldly as the evening night air. Hina begins to move slightly away from him. The two call a taxi and head through the heavy Tokyo traffic. Once they make it into the city, Hina begins taking pictures of all the skyscrapers, street performers, strange people, famous stores, and all sorts of wonders in the center of Tokyo. They finally make it at a large luxury apartment complex and walk into the lobby.  
"Excuse me, I recently acquired an apartment here and I was wondering what floor it was on?" Haru says as he approaches the receptionist.  
"Can I see the key?" Haru hands the apartment key and she begins to type somethings into the computer. "Okay, you want the fifteenth floor. The room number is 888. We've been expecting you, Haru-san. You're father said you would be coming sometime soon. We hope you enjoy your stay here, there's a gym on the floor below you and a pool on the roof, all of that is free but closing time for both is at 9:00 pm. If you would like to schedule a party or such then you need to discuss that with your floor manager a week beforehand. If you have any questions please ask and we will try to answer them as best as we can." She returns the key to Haru and sends him off with a bow. They walk to the elevators and take it to the fifteenth floor.  
"Wow, Haru. You really got a deal.. i hope papa will spoil me." Hina gets a little push by Haru with a smile.  
"He already does spoil you, this is just his way of saying sorry, he probably plans on having you move in with me once you hit that age." Haru laughs.  
"What!? No way!" Hina pouts in the corner. Once they reach their floor they see the nice red vibrant carpet and beautiful patterns on the wall. They walk out and look at the directory in front of them and see where 888 is.   
"Hey, isn't 888 the address of our old house?" Hina says to Haru as they walk down a hallway.   
"Yeah, you remember that?"  
"Of course! Oh, I should be quiet." Haru shaking his head. They see a girl walking out her door and locking it. The door number is 889. The two walk up to her.  
"Excuse me, I see that you're 889, I just moved into 888. I'll be your new neighbor, Haru Inoue. Please to meet you." Haru bows in front of the girl to which she is caught off guard and bows quickly to return the polite gesture.  
"Pleased to meet you, Inoue-san. I am, Kokoro Sugihara. I am also the floor manager here so if you have any questions then please come by anytime. I'll be heading out now so please, enjoy yourself." She bows then leaves.  
"She seems nice. I feel like I've heard of that last name before." Hina says to Haru which makes him question it but shakes it off.  
"Did you smell her though?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"She's a ghoul. The moment she walked out her room I smelled the aroma of meat coming out of the room but it was slowly disappearing. Her breath was meaty, probably just finished a meal, most likely going out right now to get some grub." Hina is taken back by how much he got from that small encounter.  
"A ghoul this close to the CCG headquarters and she is the floor manager of a luxury apartment complex? Something doesn't seem right at all." Hina says catching on to Haru's wavelength.  
"Exactly, I feel like she's an important figure in this Ward amongst the ghouls so i'll be sure to keep an eye on her. She didn't seem to recognize my smell but I wouldn't put it past her to be curious of us. Our smell is different so be aware when you're by yourself. I can tell you aren't fully invested in these special properties so just be careful." Haru says as he puts in the key to the door and unlocks it. When Haru turns on the lights Hina rushes in with amazement drawn on her face. A small kitchen to their left with marble counter tops, in front of them is one large wall separating two large windows with the curtains wide open. On the wall is a large plasma TV hanging off the wall, the floor turn into tiny steps which leads into the concave of the living room with three long couches places, one in front the TV and two on the left and right. White leather to match the black leather curtains. A small fireplace under the TV as well. Outside the window is a small balcony, the only room besides the room next to Haru's that has one. To the right is a lounge type room with an open archway as the doorway. A bunch of empty bookcases, a pool table, and a bar with no alcohol. A fish tank is inside the wall separating this room and the living room. There is also a pool where the window is and has a remote control to let the walls and window open up for fresh air. Sturdy railings installed to stop anyone from falling out. More couches and chairs in this room as well. They go across the living room and see a spiral staircase by the kitchen area that goes up. They didn't even notice the upstairs from when they walked in. The small hallway has a glass railing to prevent anyone from falling, a small table with a lamp is in the center aligned with the TV. To the right there is a bathroom with the traditional bath and also a jacuzzi. In the next room is an empty bedroom and two more on that side of the house, all varying sizes and styles. They walk across to the other side to find a master bedroom with a bathroom in it. There's another room across it that is an office area with a futon. There is a small closet in the hallway that has the traditional futons, pillows, and blankets. They go downstairs and into the final room on their left. This room has windows from it's start to all around the corner to the end of the apartment, revealing the beautiful Tokyo night sky and lights. A large dining table is at the corner of this room which also includes a TV on the other wall and a small piano towards the wall where the open doorway is. Next to the table is a large black marble table with more white leather chairs around it. The chandelier is above the table and more are spread around. Paintings are spread around to break up the white walls and black ceiling. Hina goes back into the living room and jumps on the couch.  
"You know I don't mind moving in you know?" Hina says as she feels the pillows.  
"Oh really now?" Haru says smirk and brow raised.   
"Papa really went all out." Hina says sitting up so Haru can sit down.   
"I'll be moving in tomorrow so help me out." Hina nods as she looks at the fish tank. Hina's phone rings.  
"Hello? Oh, papa. You're home? I'm with Haru at his apartment. Okay. See you soon. I love you too." Hina hangs up.  
"Looks like we got to head back huh?" Haru gets up and hands Hina his hand and she grabs it and flies up out her seat. They walk out and lock the door. After barely arriving on the train they take it and head home to the 4th Ward. Once they get off they grab a taxi and go home. Satomi is outside fixing the flowers in the front.  
"Satomi! You should've seen Haru's new apartment! There's so many nice stuff in there."  
"Hina-sama, tell me during dinner, you're parents are waiting for you inside." Satomi says getting up and brushing off the dirt. Hina grabs her hand and brings her inside with Haru close behind.  
"We're back!" Hina says taking her shoes off in a hurry and running to the dinning room.   
"Welcome home!" Her mother yells from the dining room as she sticks her head out into the hallway. Hina kisses her parents and takes her seat. Satomi goes into the kitchen and takes a pot off the stove and to the table. Haru pats his fathers shoulder and hugs his mother.   
"Hot pot? In the middle of summer?" Haru says sitting down. Satomi with a slight worried expression looks at him.  
"Well why not? Is there a problem, Haru?" His mother asks as she gives him his bowl.  
"Hot pots are my favorite." His father says getting his bowl.  
"I always thought you were a ramen guy, papa."  
"Well yes, but, your grandmother always made me eat hot pots all year around so I learned to love them."   
"I can see where you get your love from. She was always bringing them over in the winter." Haru says.  
"I'm sure she was great woman and an amazing cook." Satomi says.  
"Itadakimasu." Everyone says as they begin to grab from the pot. Satomi looks at the two siblings on the otherside of the room carefully to see their reactions. Without hesitation they swallow the food whole. Haru shoots a quick glance at her to stop staring.  
"Oto-san. I've decided to take you up on your offer and move out. I'll be leaving tomorrow so if you could, please help me move my things." Everyone besides Hina is shocked but Satomi fakes a reactions.   
"Haru! You're leaving me!? What is your poor Oka-san going to do without you!?" His mother goes over the table and hits him on the head.  
"Oka-san.. You have Hina here." He says as he rubs his head.  
"I have my little baby girl here but what about my little baby boy!? Katsuo! Why'd you put this in his head, now he's going to leave whether you want him to or not now." She hits her husband the same way as she did Haru.  
"I told him to make his own decision and he did. He's a grown man now, Kaori. Let him be on his own." He says rubbing his head as well. He looks at Haru and smirks to which Haru returns. Everyone at the table is taken back at the heartwarming scene.  
"Look at you two.. Alright, Haru. If this is what you want then we'll help you move out tomorrow." His mother says calming down and continuing to eat. After everyone is done eating and off to bed Satomi is with Haru in the garden.  
"Satomi, I need you to look at some files for me, one from my neighbor, her name is Kokoro Sugihara. Find anything on her in the CCG records and leave the papers at the apartment when you're done. Give me a list of known ghouls that are versatile in battle and have a long record. Doesn't matter if they're known or unknown, also, ones that have disappeared from the map and haven't made a move in a long time. Have those ready for me by tomorrow night if you can. Also, I want you to train me. Hina can't fend for herself so I have to train harder for her sake as well. I'll teach her how to use her kagune. You're an expert so have some papers on our kagune and develop a style for us whenever you can. I'm counting on you." He gets up and walks away leaving Satomi in the garden alone, sitting on the walkway and looking up at the sky.  
"You've grown cold, Haru. I think all of this is making your sweeter side more bitter. You've become so mature these past few days and adapted to your situation so quickly. I hope you're alright with this." Satomi says before Haru closes the door.

The next morning, everyone is loading boxes into Haru's new apartment.   
"The floor manager didn't answer the door so I left a note under the door about the water being turned off." Satomi says as she enters the room.   
"Oh, thanks. Hina, take these boxes and put them upstairs in the master bedroom." Haru hands a box of clothing and books to her.  
"Katsuo, you really gave Haru a nice place.." His mother says as she walks in circles admiring the place. "Haru, we should give Satomi to you so she can clean."  
"I can handle myself. Cleaning isn't a problem knowing I got Oto-san's genes." His father smirks as he looks at the fish tank.  
"Well then she can cook for you."  
"I can go out to eat, Oka-san, I can handle myself, really." He puts his arms on his mothers shoulders.  
"Oh alright, just be sure to bathe everyday and to not eat out everyday." She goes in for a hug and squeezes the life out of him.  
"Kaori, let's leave him to sort his things out. Hina! We're leaving. Satomi, please stay a little while and help him out, you can return whenever." Hina runs down the stairs, hugs Haru and waves goodbye to Satomi. Haru unloads a box of kitchen ware his mother had just bought for him on her way here.  
"Grab that box and put it in that room over there." Satomi picks up a box full of books and brings it to the lounge room next to a large bookcase.  
"This place really is nice. You should really thank your father."  
"By taking the place I forgave him so that's all the thanks he gets." Haru says coming into the room with another box full of books.  
"I never realized you read so much."  
"I love reading. I only have that small bookcase in my old room as a placement for my favorite books but in the basement I kept boxes full. These should be enough to fill that entire bookshelf. Satomi hands him a large folder. Haru takes it and goes to sit on the couch in that room. He opens it up and sees the smaller file. He takes it out and places the bigger folder on the side. Satomi unloads the books onto the shelf in alphabetical order but they were already in that order in the box.  
"No name? Not even a nickname?" Haru says pulling up a report on this ghoul.  
"He's the mass murderer, the one who killed a bunch of rookies when they were on a lunch break, attacked an investigators kid, went from a C rank to a A rank in a week. He's considered SS now. We didn't give him a name because we didn't want to honor him with one. He has never been seen by anyone alive really, and has always escaped our investigators. Out of all the files I asked to be sent to me this is the one I had to go in the middle of the night to get. My reasoning was to do research on a cold case in the area and on the case on you two. They aren't watching you or anything they're just leaving it open for debate."   
"Koukaku. What type of kagune is that?"  
" It means shining shell. A shoulder blade, literally. Used for defense for it's sturdiness, but can be powerful in the offense as well. Drills, swords, and blades. Whatever they see fit to kill you with. However, in exchange for this power they are extremely heavy and koukaku users are more prone to being slower. Once again though, if they trained to harness this power their speed doesn't matter at all and might even be quicker than you. What do you plan to do about him, assuming it's a him."  
"I'll bring him over to help me."  
"What!? Haru, trying to bring him over is impossible, let alone finding him! He's been known to hop into different wards whenever he wants and massacres at any given time! You'll be slaughtered. If you take into consideration our little battle, you wont make it out alive. I'm not a ghoul so my physique isn't as tough as yours. Taking the factors that he kills human and ghouls alike and has a little over a decade of experience, you wont even touch him."  
"Doesn't seem hard." Haru looks through the folders and takes out a map the CCG made to try and pinpoint his locations. He lays it on the floor and studies it. "Go into one of the boxes and find my laptop, bring it here." Satomi leaves as Haru gets on the floor to examine the locations. He brings down the sheet and reads off it. After going through two boxes, Satomi starts up the computer and hands it to Haru.  
"What're you doing?"  
"I'm going to look on my computer for a detailed map of these locations and try to map out his directions. This map only gives me a brief over view of the wards and red dots. If i look on the computer at the street views and a satellite view of the city from above, then it should be way easier."  
"You know you're not the first person to try that right?"  
"I know. That's why i'll be the last person to do it."  
"You make it sound like you'll be turning him in?"  
"No, but, he'll be known. I've read the reports and I think i figured his mental state. He's not one to be confrontational but he is a angry fellow. Most ghouls wont kill another ghoul but this guy hates ghouls and humans. His record may be a little shorter than most but definetly one that speaks volumes." Satomi continues to pack the shelves with books as Haru starts to draw on a separate sheet of paper. "When was the last attack?"  
"It should be from a month ago maybe." Satomi says ripping up the cardboard box.  
"Let's train." Haru says standing up.  
"Right now?" Satomi asks.  
"I need to start training as soon as possible if i'm going up against someone like him. He seems like someone that'll listen but a noble guy so he wants to see my worth. If he has decades of experience then I need to start training like I do."   
"I can see your determination, I said I would help so I will. First, I need to train you on the basics of kagunes before we even fight. I can see you can control your eye now so that shouldn't be a problem. Now they're are four different types of kagune. Ukaku, being wings that can be used as a gun in a way and even a sword. Koukaku is what we already went over. Bikaku is a tail kagune, this is the all around good kagune with no weaknesses in sight. Your kagune is the Rinkaku, tentacles, high regenerative powers as seen from our fight but yours is really unique. Whoever you inherited that kagune from has a really abnormal regeneration cycle and heals way faster than most rinkaku. You got the brute strength when it comes to what kagunes have their specialties at. Ukaku's are fast and are great at long range, Koukaku's are defensive and pack a powerful offense, you are all strength, and bikaku is all around good. There's a chart somewhere in that folder that shows what kagune has the upper advantage over which one." Haru grabs the long chart showing a human body and arrows from one kagune to the next.   
"Bikaku's are below the rinkaku, the arrow over takes the rinkaku, this means if you go against one be prepared to have your tentacles cut off. You the rinkaku, overtake the koukaku, you can easily destroy it and overwhelm your opponent. Koukaku can overtake the ukaku by using it's guarding capabilities. Lastly, an ukaku overtakes the bikaku because of it's long range attacks and speed. So, if you were to battle this ghoul you would walk in with the advantage, but, he has the experience so you might win if luck is on your side. Basically, you got to take adavantage of the advantage. Be flexible with your kagune and use it and the environment to your advantage. Come on. Let's go spar and see what you got." They walk into the living room and clear the way so nothing becomes damaged. "I didn't bring my quinque so i'll just go hand to hand with you. Release your kagune, all four tentacles." Haru does so and feels a surge of power rush through him. Satomi gets in her stance and edges Haru on. Haru rushes forward and attacks with all four tentacles to which Satomi jumps over and kicks him in the back. Haru flips over and charges again this time with only two tentacles and two in the back. Satomi this time rushes as well and flips over the two tentacles, Haru brings the other two forward but misses and Satomi lands in front of Haru and kicks him in the stomach. He falls to the ground and holds his stomach. His kagune evaporates.  
"It seems that whenever your in a fit of rage your natural fighting instincts kick in. You shouldn't rely on those terms and need to be strong all around or else you'll let Hina die. Everyone one you care about will dare if you don't make this change. I heard there is a gym below so go there everyday and never stop exercising. Focus on cardio for a couple says then move onto weights. Do some yoga and stretching before and after every work out. I'll comeback next Saturday. Today is Friday so go now and get a move on. I'm telling you this so you don't rely on me or your anger to help you in battles. Haru, you'r'e strong already, mentally, but you need more than a tight resolve. Actions speak louder than words. I just showed you action and words so that should be loud enough to get through to you. Don't let everything fall around you now." Satomi leaves Haru on the floor looking at it in silence. Haru goes to change clothes and enters the gym below.

The Saturday has come. In Haru's apartment, Satomi is on the floor and Haru is on top of her in an arm lock.  
"Haru.. you've definetly made drastic improvements. Can you not break my arm and let em up?" Satomi says as her face is mushed on the ground. Haru lets go and helps her up.  
"I've been reading books in my off time and listening to audio books while on the treadmill and doing sit ups and what not."  
"Not bad. You put me down in under a minute too, impressive indeed. Without using your kagune you swiftly hit me in the stomach and sent me to the ground. Managed to even dodge my quinque before hitting me. I guess your ghoul side is really helping you out." Satomi laughs as Haru gives her an expression.  
"Yeah yeah excuses. That was all me regardless of whatever is in me." Haru throws her a water bottle and goes to sit in the living room. She sits in his lap.  
"Have you been keeping track of that ghoul you were looking for?"  
"I've went to those places where the killings took place and tried to put myself in his shoes. I walked from one point to another and found a similarity. I wont discuss it now but he's more reserve then I initially thought. How's my sister?"  
"..She's been.. more quiet. Probably due to the fact that you aren't around but she surly is more quiet even if you were there. She's been getting a little paler and she just stopped coming down to dinner. Spaces out a lot and doesn't seem to be in the right type of mind set. I think her starvation is going to end up killing everyone at the house." Haru tries to get up but Satomi turns around and calms him down. She lays him down on the couch caressing his chest. "I've been keeping a close eye on her so she hasn't done much. She's not happy anymore. I asked her if she wanted to visit one day and she didn't even respond to me. I asked right to her face." Satomi flips over and turns the TV on noticing Haru looking at the ceiling.  
"I'll go take her out tonight. I'll help her." Haru says as he kisses Satomi's neck, his left hand up her shirt and right hand down her pants.  
The two head back to the Inoue residence in the 4th Ward.  
"I'm back." Haru says into the hallway to which his mother rushes over from the living room to see.  
"Haru! Have you finally comeback home!? Are you hurt!? Is something wrong!?" His mother asks as she examines him up and down as he walks down the hallway.  
"No, no, and no, Oka-san, i'm completely fine. I just wanted to drop by and take Hina out."  
"I see.. Satomi has told you of what happened to her after you left. Here I was sending her over to clean your apartment but she goes and tells you the secret."  
"I apologize, Kaori-sama." Satomi bows. Haru's mother gestures for him to follow her into the dining room. As soon as Haru walks in he is met with confetti and his sister, father, Nori, Miwa, Yua, Aika, and even Murakami-sensei surprise him. Haru jumps back onto the kitchen counter after the surprise. Everyone laughs as Haru realizes what he did. He lets out a good laugh too. Nori goes over and grabs his friend off the counter.   
"Happy birthday, Haru!" Everyone says in unison.  
"Hey, Haru! Long time no see! You little scardy cat!"   
"Nori, you look good man. I see you cut your long hair. It's a good look." Nori hands him a small gift wrapped present.  
"Go on man open it up." Haru opens it to see a shiny platinum watch. Haru taken back looks at his friend for confirmation that it is his. "You got me an A on the final for my birthday so this is present for a thank you as well." Nori scratches the back of his head and takes the watch out and puts it on Haru's left hand. Everyone oohs and ahhs at it. Miwa gets up from her seat and hands him a present. Haru opens it to be limited edition autograph signed book that was out of print for years. Haru grabs and picks her up swinging her around. Everyone is a little eh at it but Haru is excited about it a little more than the watch.  
"Thanks for one upping me again, Miwa-chan." Nori whispers in her ear to which she thumbs up him. Yua and Aika brought him a joint present and it's a pair of briefs. Everyone is stunned as the two girls go red. Haru uncomfortably laughs to where everyone is laughing slightly as well and they immediately sit down.   
"Murakami-sensei, you came." Haru says as she steps up to him.  
"I told you, you can call me Shizuka but with an appropriate honorific. That is your gift." Haru stands there smiling trying to put together what she said. He drops his mouth open.  
"What!? What kind of stupid present is that!? What are the chances of me ever seeing you outside of here let alone me returning back to school!?"  
"Huh!? You better be grateful brat that i'm even giving you a present at all!"  
"Barely a present! More like a demand!" The two stand there in tension and just break out into laughter. Everyone was tense and now are confused at the scene. "Thank you, Shizuka-chan." She smiles and sits down. Satomi, who was standing off to the side watching it all, comes forwards with a present with Hina who jumps in front of him. They both hand him a large box. Haru opens it up and pulls out a black leather mask. Everyone is in amazement and Haru as well.   
"Go ahead, Onii-chan. Put it on for us." Haru takes the two straps on the side and locks it in like a belt. The mask ending where his mouth is. All black matching his hair color perfectly, the eyes are placed to the right amount of visibility, white like flames surround the eyes like the mask itself. Two small horns are at the top of the mask which compliments the demon look. The tumbled leather gives it a fiery menacing look. Finally, at the bottom of the mask are sharp white fangs from a monster seen in children's nightmares. Everyone is breathless looking at Haru even Hina and Satomi, the two who got it for him.  
"It feels great.. This feels right." Haru says breaking the silence in the room.   
"I didn't think you'd look this scary to be honest, Onii-Chan.." Hina saying taking a step back. Haru quickly takes off the mask to bring the mood back. His mother and father walk up and hand him separate presents.  
"Here you go, Haru. You can't leave home without this." His mother hands him an old baseball cap.  
"Isn't this.."  
"Yes, it was yours when you were very little. We took you to a baseball game when I was pregnant with your sister and a storm came in. The hat got swept up away and we had to leave it behind to get into shelter. I went out to get it after you were crying for it because I bought it for you. You fell asleep in your fathers arm and I went out to look for it. The game was canceled and you were still asleep. I kept it all this time until the year you finally left. This is a reminder that your Oka-san will always love you and do anything for her baby." She goes in to hug him with tears dripping out her eyes.  
"I love you too, mama." Haru says in her shoulder. Everyone turns away to wipe tears also from their eyes.  
"Haru, this was handed down from my father and his father before him. Please, except this and keep this tradition alive when you have your first born son." His father bows to him and Haru returns it. It is a small pocket watch. Haru pops it open.  
"There are a bunch of dates in here."  
"That goes down from your great grandfather, that's his birthday and my fathers, mine and soon, yours. With this, after i am long gone, I will still be with you, Happy birthday, Haru." His father hugs Haru and everyone is running for tissue. The three of them stand there looking at everyone confused.  
"Hey.. I exist too you know." Hina says and runs into her family for a big hug. Haru is being stripped of his air as they hug him tighter and everyone laughs. After eating cake and waving goodbye to everyone one, Haru sits down on the couch. He notices Hina looking woozy and pale. He gets up and holds her up from falling.   
"Oka-san. I'm going to take Hina out for a little while."  
"Satomi! Go with them!" His mother yells as soon as she hears him.  
"You're too cautious.." He tells her to which she smiles and hits him on the head. The three walk out into an alley way where Hina pukes. Haru looks away as Satomi pats her back.  
"Too much cake? I felt like the frosting was a bit too much too.." Satomi says looking at Haru who is about to puke as well.  
"I'll be back, i'll go grab a rag or something at the house." Satomi says and runs back. Haru begins to puke as well right after Satomi is out of sight.  
"Hina, Satomi tells me you haven't been eating." He continues.  
"Yeah, so this wouldn't happen." She continues.  
"You realize.. what you need to do right?" He continues.  
"Onii-chan, please.." She continues.  
"I'm going to make you eat before you lose control of yourself and eat Oto-san and Oka-san! Do you want that, Hina!" Haru says wiping his mouth and confronting his sister. She wipes her mouth and backs away from him.  
"I don't want to lose myself! I don't want to eat them either but I just can't, Haru! I want to keep everything the same!" He kneels down and shakes her with both hands on her arms.  
"Listen to me! Are you going to eat or let this eat you!? Nothing can be the same anymore, nothing can stay the way they were before, you can't hold onto this life without letting this new on in!" Hina begins to cry in his arms and he holds her. "Hina.. You can keep this life, you just have to work for it. You have to keep the ghoul principles down and still live as a human. That's the only way and I know you can do it. So please, eat." She pushes him away and runs away. Haru gets up and goes after her. After going for a few streets he smells what she smells. Human. Haru jumps a top a roof and begins to trail her closing in. He sees the target, a young child walking his puppy. Haru sees this and picks up the pace with all he has and kicks Hina in the side and knocks her into a wall, breaking it. When Haru approaches the destruction he is stabbed in the stomach by a red tentacle. Hina, kakugan active, mouth salivating, loss of humanity. Haru unleashes his kagune as well and sends one at Hina who dodges it. She runs away licking the blood from her tentacle and stopping when she tastes it. She turns around and unleashes another tentacle with a twisted smile. Haru, recovering from the attack is at a loss of breath for a minute. Hina charges him but he flips over her and kicks her in the back. She turns again and charges at him with both tentacles becoming one. Haru prepares a fake jump but slides underneath the tentacle and kicks her in the stomach, before she flies away she grabs Haru's leg and bites it taking a chunk out. Haru grunts in pain as he crawls back. Hina at the end of the street begins to get up.  
"Hina.. stop.. not me." Haru says as he uses the wall to hold him up. He turns two tentacles into one larger one just as Hina did ad he does it to the other two. Hina comes running down the street in zig zags doing flips and twist, and Haru charges in uses the wall as a support to fly him forward. Haru stabs right through Hina, undoing the large tentacle and only stabbing her with one. He brings her down as her kagune evaporates. He holds her in his arms yelling in pain. 

The next morning, Hina awakes in her bed with her appetite and physical status feeling much better. She shoots up seeing Satomi at her side, asleep in a chair. Haru walks in and wakes Satomi up. She leaves and Haru takes her seat.  
"Onii-chan, did you feed me while I was asleep.." Tears begin to form at her eyes. Haru looks down.  
"Yes and no. I took you out the house to feed you but you ended up trying to eat a child. We got into a little fight when I had to stop you from following the scent any further. You took a bite out of my leg and I stabbed you. You went unconscious and I brought you back when you're wounds disappeared. Satomi was nursing you thinking you were sick. I went out later and I got you something to eat.." Haru says then looks at her. Hina shocked looks down at his leg which is bandaged. "It's nothing, but it is taking a little while until it fully heals." Haru says covering it up.  
"I'm so sorry, Onii-chan. I hurt you.. How can i do this to you.. If I would've ate before then none of this would of happened, I'm so sorry.. Haru.." Hina begins to cry as Haru looks away from her.  
"Do you understand how dangerous this is now? You need to stop being a child and accept this already, you've already hurt me, do you want to hurt Satomi, Oka-san, and Oto-san?" She begins to cry harder into her blanket and nods her head.   
"Show me.. show me how to deal with this.." Hina says clearing her throat.  
"I wont be able to always get you food so you'll need to find your own source once in a while. I left some books on the TV stand for you to read. One is about hunting, the other two are about defending yourself. I'll be the sword and you be the shield. I have a plan and it wont go on unless I have you at my side."  
"What's your plan?" Hina says wiping her face.  
"I'm going to create a group of ghouls so we can takeover Kanou and get answers. Then, to kill him." Haru says looking directly into Hina's eyes.  
"Okay, i'll help you.."  
"You don't have to kill or anything, just only when necessary, try to learn those books inside and out. If you can't keep up your end of this then i'll die. If i die there'll be no one to watch you and I can't trust this group of ghouls yet to do that for me. I'm all you got as of right now. Hina, it's time to grow up and accept this." Haru says before leaving the room. Satomi is looking at Haru exit her room from across the house through the windows. He sees her and walks around to her side.  
"Did you really have to pull that card and manipulate her?"  
"If it helps me get to Kanou then yes."  
"You would do that to your own sister?"  
"I'm doing this for her so yes.. I can't stand to see her in this condition and it's all that bastards fault for all of this.."  
"That's your excuse.. really?" Satomi says and Haru shoots a sharp look at her.   
"I'm going home, tell my parents. I got to get stronger, I'm on that ghouls trail and I can't slip up." Haru walks back to the otherside of the home and walks out the door.  
Haru returns to his apartment and immediately unleashes his kagune. After four hours of training, he gets a call from Hina.  
"Hina, something wrong?"  
"Can you help me train.. I read the book and I need a partner."  
"Come on over then. I just got done training so it should be good to get some experience sparring with a partner."   
Hina arrives and they begin. The first round, Haru sees through all her defenses and takes her down in less than 20 seconds.  
"Don't be so textbook about it, I know you just started but I can tell you really want to be of use. Take a minute or two and go over your own tactics." The second round takes place and Hina successfully dodges and blocks a couple of attacks but still is taken down within under a minute. This process goes on all night and until morning. Haru rushes at Hina at full speed with all four kagune and she has two out to defend herself. She blocks but is pushed back some inches but ultimately stopping it.  
"How.. how was that.." Hina says exhausted, bruised from top to bottom and cut all over. Haru in perfect condition just sweating a lot.   
"You've improved by a lot i'm impressed, really. I didn't know you had this tough exterior and will."  
"I want to help you.. So.. I need to do all I can.." Hina says trying to catch her breath.  
"Go take a nap for a hour and thirty. They say that's the maximum amount of time need to regain energy quickly. We'll head to the gym below to exercise, if you can't keep up then don't comeback." Haru says going into the lounge leaving Hina barely standing in the middle of the room. She takes the nap then Haru wakes her up. They go to the gym and Haru instructs Hina on how much to do on what.  
"Since you'll be doing a lot of guarding, you're going to have it a lot harder than I do, I get the freedom of doing one thing at a time everyday but you have to switch between both cardio and building that strength. Can you do it?" Hina nods and goes to the treadmill. From the time the gym opens at 7 am to when they close at 9 pm, Haru and Hina were exercising all day non stop. Hina falls on the couch when they return upstairs.  
"Onii-chan.. i think i'm dying." Hina says drifting off to sleep. Haru laughs and puts a blanket over her. He hears a knock at the door and sees that it's Satomi.  
"Here, her change of clothes. Where is she?" Satomi walks in and looks over the couch to see a Hina knocked out. She takes a breath of relief.   
"In two days. I'll be engaged with the ghoul. I've been following him, I know what he looks like and I got his smell down too. Shouldn't be hard. I'll be starting to make rounds by tomorrow so i'll need you." Satomi walks out. Haru stands there by the door letting her walk past him.

"Hina, wake up." Hina rises from the couch with drool on her face that made her hair stick to her face. Haru almost bursts into laughter but holds it in.   
"Wha.. Onii-chan.." He thumps her on the head to wake her up. She hits him back which actually sends his shoulder back some.  
"Not bad. Look, i'm going out to start some stuff, you can join me if you want but if you're not ready i understand. Stay here and read or train. I'll be leaving in about 20 minutes so either make up your mind or stay here." Haru leaves from the couch and into the lounge room. Hina goes upstairs into the bathroom and washes her hair, she lets out a scream when she sees her hair. After 5 minutes she changes clothes after seeing them on the kitchen counter and is ready.  
"I'm ready, Haru." He tosses her a mask without looking at her.   
"Ghouls use masks to hide their identities from the CCG and people in general, i'll use the mask you got me and you can use that old theater mask. Only use it during battle so keep it on you and out of sight. Come on, let's go, we're getting breakfast." Haru and Hina leave the complex and head to the 5th Ward. They check small alleys and isolated places where they can eat before they attack anyone. Throw a set of narrow alley ways Haru smells human and rushes past the walls. Hina close behind has her heart racing. Haru sees a human couple flirting and he quickly equips his mask then pounces on the two. He smashes the mans head in the wall and stabs the girl with his arm. He lets Hina have the man and Haru begins to feast on the girl. Hina slowly creeps down and begins to tremble. Haru looks at her, she sees his bloody mouth and the girl's arm chewed through, she begins to scream but Haru puts his hand over her mouth. The look in his eyes is that of anger and fear. He lets go and she closes her eyes and takes a bite down on the mans arm. As soon as it drops down her throat her eyes fly open and she begins to eat faster. After Haru is full, he can smell ghouls approaching.  
"Hina, put on your mask." Haru says looking up at the sky. She does then four ghouls jump down surrounding each way. Haru unleashes his kagune and so does Hina. The four ghouls simultaneously rush in with their ukaku and koukaku kagunes. On Haru's side he breaks the kouhaku right away with one swing from one tentacle and punches the head of that ghoul off, the two other tentacles try to attack the ukaku who jumps above but misses. The final tentacle stabs him in the back and flings him down on the ground on his head. On Hina's side she blocks the attack of the ukaku who shoots at her blocking it with one tentacle, the kouhaku strikes her mid section but the other tentacle comes to block in time. As soon as the ukaku was directly above her and the kouhaku to the side of her, Hina unleashes the last two tentacles and stabs both simultaneous then slamming both together and whipping them through the wall on opposite sides. This all took place at the same time in under a minute. Haru points to the roof and they both jump up. They see about ten ghouls waiting in front of them. One of them walks forward.  
"Hey, what the fuck do you think walking through and killing in our feeding ground!?" The apparent leader yells.  
"Yours? It's ours now. Go play somewhere else." Haru says putting up the middle finger. "I'm going to guess you little children are a small time gang. Nothing but a bunch of ukakus and koukakus am I right?  
"Why you.." The leader becomes angry. "Kill them!"   
"Hina, stay back, i got this." Haru rushes forward with a smirk on his face, using one tentacle to jump forwards into the gathering group and kicking one in the face bringing it into the ground cracking it. "1." Haru then unleashes the three tentacles and stabs four ghouls before they can react and rips theirs sides, flinging them across the roof. Dodging all the shards shot at him he goes to finish the four laying on the roof spread out. He jumps over two ghouls and continues to rip one of the ghouls in half. "2." He kicks the head of a ghoul coming towards him snapping it's neck then he takes it and rips it off. "3." This frightens the others and they begin to retreat. Haru then runs to one of the four incapacitated ghouls and rips it in half then throwing the two body parts at the fleeing ukaku ghouls. "4." Haru stabs two with his bare hands and cuts them from the stomach up to their faces. "6." One of the four ghouls from before is getting up and crawls but Hina stabs him through the chest twice. "7." Haru combines all four tentacles to make a large drill shape kagune. He goes around and stabs them all as one is on the floor and the last two were hit by the body he ripped in half. "10." Haru is filled with rage and begins to bite down on one of the ghouls. Ripping the flesh was his arm. Hina watches in horror as she can't stop him when he becomes like this. Haru bites down and swallows meat and organs slurping them up as he moves from one to the other. The disgusting taste makes him want to vomit but in order to get strong he has to do what he can.  
"Onii-chan!!!" Hina screams at him from across the bloody massacre. Her tears prevent her from seeing the gruesome scene. He stops and realizes what he's doing. Looking at the blood on his hands he begins to let his tears fall on them. Hina runs to her brother but is shot by some object and falls to the ground. Haru quickly turns to her and moves his head quickly over, barely missing another object. He turns to see three CCG investigators on the other building and Hina on the ground reaching her arm out to him coughing up blood. Haru becomes enraged and charges full speed letting out his battle cry. He mimics the moves he seen Hina do the night they had the fight and dodges the projectiles flying by his head. He uses the tentacles as a spring to evade faster and eventually flies across the alley over the two dead humans and lands behind the investigators.   
"Shit! We aren't prepared to handle rinkakus!" The dove shooting says.  
"I got a back up!" One investigator is quick on her feet and turns around swinging her quinque as she tosses her other one away. Haru sees this and hits it with all his rage, bending the quinque and sending the investigator off the building and into the alley. The quinque strikes his left arm before it is dropped, the second later he is then struck by one of the projectiles in his side from the ukaku quinque. Haru drops clutching his side as his left arm begins to drip from the wound. The second investigator prepares to stab Haru when he is on the ground but Haru grabs it with his kagune and gets up to bite the mans neck. The ukaku quinque user begins to shoot but Haru stabs the dove he took a bite from and places him in the way of the shot, killing him. Haru begins to limp as the bleeding and tearing wont heal from the ukaku attack. He throws the investigator's dead body at the last one remaining but he dodges to see Haru in front of his face. He used the body as camouflage to run with and getting the surprise attack. He stabs the ukaku quinque user multiple times, ripping him into shreds. More investigators appear on the roof from the stairs and to where Hina is laying, then Haru runs back and grabs Hina. They flee before the investigators get a glimpse of them. The investigators go to the alley where the one that flew off the roof survived.  
Haru and Hina somehow manage back to the apartment and they fall on the floor as soon as the door closes. Hina's wounds are almost healed but just barely, Haru's haven't even been close.  
"Onii-Chan.. Are you okay?" Hina says as she turns her head over to see her brother whose face is planted into the floor. She crawls over to him and shakes his body causing him to flip over on his side. He coughs and his eye open slightly.  
"Those quinques are something aren't they..? Haru says as his blood flows to Hina. The wound he was hit with on his side begins to heal except for the one on his arm. "Thanks, for pushing me on my arm so I can put force onto it.. and for saving me.." Hina tries to get up but falls back down.  
"Can we just lay here for the rest of the day..?" Hina says as she closes her eyes. Haru begins to fade in and out but ultimately passes out.   
"Haru.." Haru awakens to hear his name being called by Hina. He is in his bed with bandages around his arm.  
"Where am I?" Haru says sitting up slightly/  
"We both passed out and when I woke it was night time. I carried you to your room and took care of your arm, it's almost done healing."  
"The bikaku really is our enemy in battle huh? If my kagune were to get cut off I would've died and you would've too.. I was too caught up in the battle and my anger, I'm sorry. I should've never dragged you into this in the first place. You had to watch me eat another human, and a ghoul."  
"I ate a human too, I let my own hunger take me over, you were just trying to help."  
"Heh, we sound like ghouls already talking about humans.." Haru holds his face as he begins to quietly laugh. He sees from out his fingers a book in Hina's lap. He points to it.  
"Hmm? Oh, this. I read a book on how to defend yourself and how to use all your strength in all areas to maximize efficiency. It's really interesting, I also snooped around and read some of those files you had laying around downstairs.."  
"I was going to show you anyways.. Don't ask where I got them from."  
"Well, whenever you're feeling up to it, I have ideas on how we can maximize our kagunes and our new powers as well." Haru is surprised and looks at his sister.  
"You're really starting to sound like me, it's kinda scarring me." Haru says laughing.  
"Well you always helped me with homework and you're a genius.. Especially after the events of today, I'm starting to realize how serious this ghoul world is. I don't want to see you hurt again or myself in danger. I'm ready to fully commit, I could tell you didn't accept me fully even after the day at the gym. This doctor messed with you, because of him you're trying your best to survive and to keep me alive while i'm just trying to hang on to the my human life. I'm still not entirely sure about leaving that side of me but I am sure of one thing: I'll help you kill Dr. Kanou." Haru pats her head and stands up.  
"Come show me those defensive measures." Haru says smiling.  
The next day, the two are hanging out on an abandoned bridge.  
"This place is creepy." Hina says as she squats down.  
"This places is known for high ghoul activity that's why no humans come through.. or even ghouls, the CCG knows about this so they patrol every now and then. If they do indeed come, I want you to run, i need to find a way to make waves around the CCG so this'll be my opportunity." Haru says looking down the bridge.  
"Why're we here again? You said a ghoul was coming through here but we've been her for a hour or so." Hina says looking at bugs crawl in front of her.  
"He must've ran into a snack. Don't underestimate me."  
"Have I ever?" Hina says as Haru messes with her hair smiling.  
"I get to try out some of those tactics so it may be a bit rusty. I got to work out the kinks. Make it my own using the kagune, is what you said?"   
"Yep. We have to use our powers to the fullest extent so that means using our kagunes to our advantage. You've already been using it as a spring to jump higher and to get to places faster, now the acrobatics need to be applied and you'll be the fastest rinkaku alive. I mean to me you already are but that's probably my biased opinion." Hina says with a big smile. The smile goes away when Haru looks down the bridge and his expression turns serious. Halfway down the path they are on they see a tall man, with a dead expression. The man then walks across to the middle of the bridge, Haru snaps at Hina to come follow him as he walks toward the man.  
"Excuse me, are you the mass murderer that's been killing all around and on the run from the CCG all his life?" Haru says taking his stance on the bridge.

Haru and Hina make it back to the apartment after the decisive battle and sit in the living room.   
"My kagune feels weird. I'm not sure if it's the regeneration or the cannibalism. I still need to research this thoroughly and make some results happen. I can't even make it come back out properly without putting a lot of effort into it. how're you feeling?"  
"Well, mine were cut too but they feel a little normal. This is the first time it's happened so i'm not sure really. I don't want to think about it being the cannibalism so I'll just say it's because this is the first time for you too."   
"Let me see you pull it out." Hina proceeds to unleash her kagune, all four tentacles perfectly. Haru goes into the lounge and rummages through the files. "Of course, nothing on these kakujas or even about how regeneration works.."  
"Haru, tell me your plan, with these ghouls. You haven't exactly said what you'll do with them, what does this help mean. You also called yourself Wrath and me Lust.. I don't know if that was a joke or a stab at me.." Haru chuckles and grabs a book.  
"I was reading this book on night when I was done training and it caught me. The files in that folder match what i'm looking for. The seven deadly sins. That's this group i'm constructing. I am Wrath because I have nothing but anger to offer. You see how I get when battle comes. You are Lust, not by the traditional standards that many people like to associate it with, sex, you lust for your old life, in turn that is your sin. You realize you drag me down because of this and still continue to hold on to it. It could cost me my life and a lot of other people's lives when you live like this. You're starting school again so I wish you luck since I wont be around anymore." Haru stands up and walks past Hina who is staring at the ground. "We'll begin bringing in the group starting now, go look through the files and try to locate some of these people. The second file is the one that you don't need to worry about, we know where she is.." Haru leaves the room and goes upstairs. When night begins to fall, Hina hands Haru a stack of hand written notes, he flips through them and grabs his mask.  
"We're going now?" Hina says as she goes for hers as well.  
"I am, you're not. Stay here, figure out some more tactics. I want you to strengthen our defenses, you'll be training some of them in defense. You may be a newbie but you're skills are worth enough for a listen. They wont respect us yet but they will." Haru walks over to the balcony and climbs the roof. Haru runs across building until he runs into the 5th Ward. He takes a big sniff of the air and runs to his destination. Hina stands upstairs in the hallway with her kagune out practicing how to bend it to her will. She drops down and does one armed push arms while reading a book on the floor in front of her. Haru sees a girl with a bag sleeping in an alley way. He slowly approaches her and puts a note in the bag. He sees a large jar but can't make out what it is in the darkness. He climbs onto another building and runs away. Hina is now shadowboxing with her kagune out trying to manipulate them. Haru walks under a highway underpass passing by a closed off CCG investigation. He then takes off when an investigator ask him to come closer. Haru sees a guy and a girl eating off a body. He then kicks the girl away and punches the man in the chest. All in quick speed he slips a note in his jacket and runs off before they can counteract. Hina is in the bath reading a book then switching to reading the files. Haru then is face to face with a man in a knight like mask. The knight was just torturing a man and eating him inside a shed. They both understand each other and Haru walks up to him giving him the note. The knight nods his head and walks back to the shed. Haru runs away to the final location. This takes almost all night and Haru returns to the apartment by falling from the roof to the balcony. Hina is doing blocking motions and jumps. Haru stands there looking as she flips and twists her body like an acrobatic performer. He walks in and Hina jumps from him scarring her.  
"Really..."  
"Y-you scared me, Onii-chan!" He walks past her and grabs a water from the fridge.  
"Is floor manager back?" Hina nods. "Grab me one of those letters." Haru writes out a quick letter than walks out the door. He goes and slides the letter under the floor managers door and creates a loud knock then runs silently back to the room. He puts his finger over his mouth to Hina who walks up to him. Haru uses his newly acquired enhanced hearing to hear the floor managers door open and her head peeking out and the door shutting. Haru removes his finger.  
"Onii-chan, what was that? Is the floor manager one of those people you picked out?"  
"Yeah. She probably doesn't even remember us so she wont come try to kill us in the middle of the night, I guess, is what she might not even do. She's sloth. Anyways, tomorrow, well today, is Tuesday isn't it? The sins are coming together. Go sleep." Haru goes upstairs and shuts his bedroom door. Hina goes upstairs and goes into a bedroom as well and shuts the door.  
The two then travel on the train and after 5 stops they get off.  
"Are we going to the festival again?" Hina says sarcastically.  
"Nah, I found this place where we can battle if that needs to happen. It's a long walk so let's run." Haru begins to run with Hina confused then begins to run after him.  
"A farm..?" Hina says as she takes a breath to breathe, hands on her knees.  
"Well yeah, we've been running through fields for a while now, what did you think?" They walk into a barn with Haru leading the way. "Now, we wait.." Haru says with a blank expression. Hina stares at him with her mouth open. "Just get on your phone or something." Haru then begins to climb his way and sits on a wooden beam. Hina still stands there mouth open and goes slouches on some hay. As the night begins to come out the barn door opens. Hina stands up when she sees a figure coming with Haru half asleep looking at the hole in the barn. He then notices a light coming from the door and realizes what's going on.  
"Took you long enough, Kokoro." Haru says as he looks at her with his kakugan active.

"That's great to here, hope I can get some discounts on my water bill, floor manager." Haru says letting go of Hina.  
"Excuse me?" Kokoro says taken back from his mysterious words.  
"I told you, Hina. I'm your neighbor. Remember, I greeted you and you left pretty quick." Kokoro shoots up and bows.  
"I apologize for not recognizing you. I must be a pretty bad floor manager, huh?"  
"Does that mean I get my discounts..?" Hina smacks Haru's head and makes Kokoro rise her head.  
"Sloth, huh? I can see why that fits me but I'm sure you don't, so, why call me that?" Kokoro says taking her seat.  
"Well, you were in files from the CCG when you were a kid, you and your family that is. I'm sorry to hear about what happened. I just took a hunch, you were the only survivor which I find hard to see unless they sent you away and you unfortunately witnessed the scene that unfolded. You're family was also one that was still growing so I assume you were a loving family and you were attached deeply. I put myself in your shoes and I would've hesitated to save them. Knowing my dumb ass I would've too, and well you know the answer from that. you're smart. From where the incident happened is where you're file ends so whatever happened inbetween here and then is dark. Except for one peculiar case, to which I was utterly shocked." Haru is interrupted as Kokoro spreads her two ukaku wings.   
"I don't know you very well, Inoue-san, and you don't know me very well as well. Those files tell my story but not my experience. If you dare tread any further than we shall have a dispute." Kokoro says as she spreads her legs in a ready stance. Unphased, Haru steps closer with his rinkaku extended and a large smile on his face.  
"Onii-chan! Kokoro-chan is our guest here, we're the ones who called her here, at her request please stop." Hina says getting inbetween the two. Haru backs away letting his kagune disappear. Kokoro does the same and returns to her seat.  
"You know, Mizuki-chan is doing pretty well, I haven't spoken to her since we graduated so I wouldn't know how she's doing now." Haru says looking at Kokoro. Kokoro is visibly taken back and looks down at the ground. She begins to smile.  
"What does Mizuki-senpai have to do with this." Hina says looking back and forth at her brother and Kokoro.  
"It's nothing, Hina." Haru says turning his back on the both of them and walking to the wall.  
"Thank you, Inoue-san. I apologize once again but this time for my childlike attitude. I do not however take back the threat I made which is still standing." Kokoro says looking up at him.  
"Fine by me, it's justified. Please, call me Haru. As for my sister, call her whatever you like."  
"Just Hina is fine, Onii-chan.. Hina is fine only if I can call you Kokoro!" Hina says excitedly grabbing her hands together.   
"Eh.. yes that is fine. You may call me by my first name as well, H-haru. Nice to meet you, H-hina."  
"Seems like you haven't called anyone by their first name without an honorific in a while, nervous? We'll all be closer and getting to know each other soon." Haru says smiling at her nervousness. The barn door is soon opened again.  
"Hey, which one of you is the bastard that punched me and slipped this letter on me!? Don't you know who I am!?" A man with scars on his face yells. The two girls get back and in fighting stance as Haru is unshaped.   
"That bastard is me. Nice to finally meet you, Dragon." Haru says walking forward with his kakugan active and hand out. Dragon steps back a little at the one eye.  
"What the hell is this!? A joke!? I want some revenge for what you did to me!" He smacks Haru's hand away.  
"I didn't expect the great Dragon to be such a dick. Either way, i'm sorry." Haru bows.  
"Yeah that's right. Now why the hell did you drag me all the way out here!? Some group?" Dragon yells.  
"That's right. I want your power in helping me achieve my goal." Dragon steps back some at Haru's request.  
"I'm not interested." Dragon says and turns around ready to walk. Haru comes up from behind and whispers in his ear.  
"Why don't you tell that girl who's watching us to go fuck off, I know what kind of person you are. When I saw you two eating I saw what happened before that, you used your face to scare that human which distracted him long enough for your partner to come behind him and kill him. You're a fucking coward and I can't stand you but I need someone like you. Your girlfriend or whatever can stay but she stays in the shadows, I want to use you as this groups poster child. Or, I can kill you now and kill that girl too. Your choice. You can stay being Dragon or you can become, Pride." Dragon begins to shake and sweat. He sends a signal in front of him so the two girls in the barn don't see, the signal is to ward off Dragon's partner. Dragon turns around and sits on the floor next to the girls as they continue to stand in fear.  
"You're that Dragon?" Kokoro says.  
"Yes."  
"Wow, I remember writing a paper on you, it was about the worst criminals in history." Hina says.  
"Alright, that's enough. I'm glad you can sit down with us and have this chat. I want you to lend me your power and face to become the poster child of this here group. The Seven Deadly Sins. Your role will be the role of Pride. You don't use a mask and your very boastful about your acts, so, that's my reasoning."  
"I accept."  
"Great to hear."  
"Wow, just like that?" Hina says looking towards her brother.  
"Yeah, I got good skills. Maybe I should take up the family business."  
"Family business? Are you two related?" Dragon says.  
"Before asking us such a personal matter, how about you tell us you're real name."  
"Yes, i'm sorry. My name is Yuuta Gushiken. You are the first to ever hear that, be grateful." Haru walks towards him and he scoots back some looking away.  
"Yuuta. My name is Haru. The blonde haired girl is my little sister, Hina. That there is our newly acquired member, Sloth aka Kokoro. She's also my neighbor." Once Haru is finished the man he fought on the bridge appears.  
"Why the hell are all of you coming in late?" Haru says as he walks towards him for a shake.  
"I was walking." He shakes his hand. He looks over Haru's shoulder to see Yuuta sitting there and releases his kagune.  
"Hey, what the hell are you doing!?" Haru yells at him as he backs up.   
"That man is Dragon. I've been waiting quite some time to fight you.. Let us have a go." The man says. Yuuta is crawling back away from him sweating and shaking his head.  
"Come on, man. We're all allies here. You can spar once we get to training but we all have to meet first." Haru says calming him down.  
"Out of respect for you I'll do that." The man stand across from everyone and leans up against a wooden pole.  
"Can you tell us your name?" Hina says.  
"My name is, Minoru Tsuge."  
"I'm Haru, you've met my sister, Hina. The other girl there is Kokoro. Dragon's real name is Yuuta. You're role in helping me achieve my goal is to be my left hand. You have incredible power and I respect that greatly. You will be Envy. We are the Seven Deadly Sins. Kokoro is Sloth, ironic since she was the first one here. Yuuta is Pride. You know about me and Hina already, welcome aboard. I don't think I need to explain why you are what you are, do I?" Minoru shakes his head. "Two more to go.." Haru says as he looks at his watch. The sun has set and the moon is in full blast. Everyone in the same places as they were before. Kokoro and Hina are talking while Yuuta is avoiding eye contact with Minoru. Haru sits on the wooden beam. Finally another person comes in.  
"Mr. Scholar. Nice to see you again." Haru says jumping down.  
"Oh, you two again? One eyed..?" The man with glasses says.  
"It's a long story so please bear with me. Just to let you know, me and her are different from before you meant us, I hope that puts the calculating in your mind at rest." Haru says smirking. The man jumps back some once again at his observation.  
"Still as sharp as ever I see.. I guess i'm not the SHARPEST tool in the shed anymore." No one laughs at the obvious pun.  
"I was hoping you had given up that bad habit. Anyways, introduce yourself." Haru squats ready to listen.  
"My name is Isamu Oshiro, pleased to meet you all." Isamu bows.  
"My name is Haru. The blonde one as you know is my sister, Hina." She bows. "The one next to her is Kokoro." She bows.   
"The one on the floor is the legendary, Dragon. How the hell did you manage that?" Isamu says walking towards him.  
"I punched him in the chest." Haru says.  
"My name is Y-yuuta." Yuuta says as Isamu squats down and examines him. He begins to sweat and get scared and barely keeps him composure.  
"I see how you got him." Isamu says standing up and looking at Minoru.  
"That there is Minoru." Haru says pointing his hand at him. The two bow and that's it.  
"I accept the position." Isamu says looking back at the people gathered around him.  
"You will be Gluttony, welcome to the Seven Deadly Sins. I'm Wrath, Hina is Lust, Kokoro is Sloth, Yuuta is Pride, and Minoru is Envy."  
"I see you didn't use the normal terminology, I must be Gluttony for my want for knowledge?"  
"Correct. Can you guess everyone else, if you can i'll reward you." Haru says with a smirk.  
"Yuuta is Pride because of his notorious reputation of not wearing a mask. He'll be a poster child. Kokoro is Sloth due to her well um.. Hina is Lust because.. Minoru is.." Haru pats his shoulder.  
"It's okay." In Isamu's head he is trying to calculate the ideas but is steaming from his head. A shadow is in front of the barn doors and Haru turns around quickly. It's a small girl with nicely done hair, a new dress and shoes, painted nails, and a new book bag.  
"H-hello! My name is Akane Takahashi, it's a pleasure to meet you all!" The young girl says bowing. Haru walks up to her with his hands in his pockets.  
"You're fucking adorable. My name is Haru." She looks up but jumps back away in fear.  
"EHHHHH! You're that one eyed guy that beat me up!" She looks over to see Hina coming closer. "Kya! It's the other one too!" She squats down crying.  
"In my defense you pissed me off." Haru says squatting down as well.  
"Onii-chan.. Hi, my name is Hina. I'm sorry about before it was just a misunderstanding. Can you please forgive us, Akane?" Hina says squatting down next to her.  
"I forgive you.." Akane says as she rises.  
"I see you got new clothing and even fixed your appearance. What was the reason?" Haru says standing up.  
"I wanted to impress everyone here, i had a feeling more than one person would be here."  
"So I'll that as a yes to joining us?"  
"Yes!" Her eyes begin to gleam with happiness which brings a smile to Haru. Haru brings her over to Minoru.  
"This here is Minoru." They bow and Akane surprises Minoru with a hand shake. He does so which almost makes him crack a smile at hers. Haru walks her over to where everyone else is.  
"I'm Isamu." He bows and offers her a shake just like she did with Minoru.  
"I love your glasses! Can I have them?"  
"That's kinda rude, Akane.." Haru says blowing his breathe out.  
"Ahahaha, it's okay. I'm sorry but these are prescriptions. EYE am truly sorry." Akane is the only one who bursts out laughing to the lame pun joke. Haru face palms as does everyone else.  
"This is Kokoro." Akane hugs her which surprises her.  
"The heart is always warm." Akane says as she lets go leaving Kokoro to blush a little.  
"Finally, this is-." Haru is cut off as Akane screams and hides behind him.  
"Dragon!" Yuuta stands up and confronts her.  
"That's right, it's me the infamous Dragon!" Everyone besides Haru and Akane unleash their kagunes.   
"Everyone.. please back down.. Haru says laughing uncomfortably. Yuuta jumps back on the stack on hay and tries to play it off as a joke l laughing along with Haru who stops when he joins. Everyone retracts themselves and Akane steps forward.  
"Dragon-san." Haru is confused at this. "Pleased to meet you." She bows.  
"His name is Yuuta." Haru says patting her head.   
"So, this is everyone? I'm glad to have met you all, I hope we put in good work together." Akane says with a smile. Everyone's hearts melt.  
"Akane, you are Greed. We are the Seven Deadly Sins. I'm Wrath. Hina is Lust. Kokoro is Sloth. Yuuta is Pride. Minoru is Envy. Isamu is Gluttony. Do you want to hear the explanation why?" Haru turns to her and she is dizzy.  
"I'm sorry.. I don't understand at all or to even what those words mean.." She lets out a small laugh and scratches the back of her head.   
"The Seven Deadly Sins are seven sins that are used to judge someone when they die and that decides where they go into hell." Isamu says.  
"Oh really? Haru-nii. Can you explain why?" Akane says.  
"Haru-nii..? Anyways, since everyone here i guess i'll explain why. I am wrath due to my rage and anger. You may have not seen it yet but some of you have. Those of you that do know, know it well. Hina is Lust. She is not the lust of someone that is obsessed with sex and constant pleasure, like the way people perceive it to be, but, being my little sister i know her better than anyone here. She is lustful for her old life which I will get to after this. Kokoro is Sloth due to her hesitation and slow approach to things. Ironically she was the first one to get here."  
"Onii-chan, you already said that." Haru goes over to Hina without hesitation and gives her a nookie.   
"Before I was rudely interrupted, Yuuta is Pride because he's boastful. He doesn't wear a mask either so he'll be the poster child." Haru looks at Hina who is rubbing her head. "Minoru is Envy because he is the mass murderer you've heard about. Even recently a couple of days ago he killed some humans and ghouls in an industrial area. Yes, that was him, the man who attack investigators kids, and killed rookies on their lunch break, and many more. Isamu, is Gluttony because of his long and empty void he calls his brain. All he wants is to learn. Finally, you, Akane. You're Greed because I read your CCG file. I read about that incident and when I slipped the note in your bag, I saw a glimpse of what's in there.." Akane backs up and clutches her book bag.  
"Haru-nii.. You shouldn't be looking at things you aren't yours."  
"I'm sorry.. I didn't see any other way. Honestly, out of the other candidates you were the one I liked more, if i didn't know about it I still would've chosen you and when you got here i would've tried to make an observation about you." Akane relaxes.  
"It's okay.. Now tell us why we're here!" Akane brings back her happy energy.  
"Finally, the reason I called you all here is because of my own selfish reason. As Isamu has hinted at and I've confirmed in a way, me and Hina were turned into ghouls." Everyone is taken back and Hina walks next to her brother who is in front of everyone. They activate their kakugan revealing opposite one eyes.  
"One night we were ambushed by two twin girls who were also one eyes. We woke up in a hospital where we were ghouls. Dr. Kanou the man responsible for this, transplanted some ghouls organs into us, now he is still out there most likely doing this to other people as well. I went to the hospital and tried to confront him but my anger got the best of me or so I should be thanking it. He was going to take me somewhere is i hadn't killed the ghouls that tried to kidnap me. You're all here because I need people with experience who can help me achieve my goal. I'm glad all of you came here, most of you might've thought it was a scam but you came anyways, I thank you. My goal is to capture the doctor and get answers from him, then kill him. He flipped Hina and mines worlds upside down. This may or may not be a long term depending on how we handle things and how many obstacles come into out path. We're a family now, whether you agree or not. If there are any questions or anything else, speak." Haru says as he looks around. Everyone begins to look at each other with their kakugans activated and finally turn to Haru. He smiles.  
"Then that's it. The Seven Deadly Sins have formed."


	13. New Recruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the incomplete chapter but its finally done.  
> Enjoy :D

The sky is covered with grey clouds. Rain drops hit the ground leaving a sleek look. Cars are driving by with their windshield whippers and front lights on trying to see the road ahead. At the CCG Headquarters, five people have been called to come to the building. Coming one after another they enter the building. First up is a girl with her eyes closed wearing a closed jacket suit and a bookbag. Her skirt and jacket are a pale light blue and her shirt is white. She has a pink umbrella in her left hand and red and white walking stick in her right hand. Letting down her umbrella she reveals the dark red hat she has on. Her hair stops at her lower back and is a dark brown color. As she walks through what appears to be a metal detector, behind her is a blonde haired boy with pale skin dressed in an all black suit without the jacket. His tie is light green and matches his eyes. In his right hand is a closed black umbrella and his other hand is in his pocket. He walks through the machine. Behind him was a young man wearing glasses with black hair. He's wearing a dark grey closed jacket suit and tie with a dark blue shirt. His grey umbrella is around his wrist and his hands are in his pocket. He proceeds as the boy infront of him was past the machine. Behind him was a young woman. She has brown hair that stops at her shoulders and is wearing a suit. The skirt and jacket are grey and the shirt is white. In her hand she has a clear umbrella. As she walks through then a boy enters through the main door. He lets down his black umbrella which reveals his black hair. After placing the strap around the umbrella down he walks to the machine. He is wearing an open black suit and tie with a red shirt. Once he goes through the machine everyone is standing side by side. Their is a man infront of them. He's wearing a grey suit with a blue tie and white shirt.  
"Right this way." He then looked at the girl with the stick. "Umm... would you like me to get someone to hel-"  
"I'm fine. Thank you sir."  
The man turned around and proceeded to walk. Listening to his foot steps closely the girl managed to keep up. They were following him in the order they arrived. As they continued to walk his foot steps stopped but their was a weird machine like sound. The girl stopped moving and put her cain in front of her. She felt it move forward and knew it was an escalator. The man looked back and saw she finally took a step on it. She place her cain two steps ahead of her so she could be prepared to get off. The man waited at the top for them with a concerned look on his face. As she reached the top and got off with ease he felt relieved. Once everyone got to the top he continued to move forward. Everyone was looking around while they walked besides the girl. The place was very busy and noisy. She was focusing on his foot steps. Finally they reached a big room. The man walked in and held the door for all of them. Infront of them was a big table with ten chairs. Each side had four chairs and their was one at each end.  
"Please have a seat. Someone will be with you shortly." He said then walked out.  
Everyone took a seat but the boy with the green tie. He walked over to the window and looked out. Rain drops were falling down the glass creating bigger drops. The rain was still how it was when they got there. An airplane was in the sky. Cars were going back and forth. They seemed like two yellow and red wires. The girl felt her way to a seat. She took off ber bookbag and sat it on her lap. Reaching out she pulled out a book with bumps on the face. It was braille. She opened her book to were her book mark was and began to feel on the pages. The boy with the red shirt sat to her left. The woman sat infront of her and the man with glasses sat to the womans right. They were all in the center leaving an empty chair next to them. The woman looked at the other woman with the cane and noticed she still had her hat on.  
"Umm... excuse me but you still have your hat on."  
She took her hands away from her book and patted her head. Feeling the hat she turned a little red. She quickly took it off and reached around in her bag. Without any luck she couldn't find what she was looking for.  
"I must of forgot it." She said glumly.  
She opened up another pocket and placed the hat inside it. After zipping it up she brushed her hand above the pocket then placed the bookbag on the floor. As she went back to reading the boy next to her pulled out a book and was reading as well. The man with glasses looked at his watch then sat there with his hands folded. The woman pulled out her phone and began to look through it. Bored she began to make small talk.  
"What book's are you two reading?"  
"The Black Goat's Egg." They said at the same time.  
"You're reading it too?" She said with shock.  
"Yeah, I started yesterday."  
"I've been reading it for three days now. How far are you?"  
"I'm almost done. I only have a few pages left."  
"I'm only halfway through."  
The woman chuckled.  
"I've read that book as well. I hope they didn't call us here for a book club."  
Everyone laughed but the boy with the green tie and the man with glasses. The man looked at his watch once more while the boy stared out the window aimlessly. Twenty minutes went by and still no one entered. The boy and two girls continued to chat about the book. By now the boy with the green tie has sat down next to the boy with the red shirt. Not saying a word he slouched back in his chair and looked at the ceiling.  
"I wonder what's taking them." Said the woman.  
Finally the door opened. Two people walked in. A man with black hair and a grey closed jacket suit with a white shirt and black tie. The other was a woman in a white lab coat holding a big foulder in her hand. Her hair was a light brown and was down to her shoulder blades.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting." He said walking to the seat at the end of the table away from the door. "I'm Tsutomu Osadu and this here is Dr. Hoshino."  
She sat on the other end.  
"Why have you called us here?" Said the man with glasses.  
"Would you like me to explain, Doctor?"  
"I can handle it." She said while going through her folder. "Each of you have been chosen for a special program." She pulls out the first file. "Yuma Takamaru,age 17." She slides the folder to the boy with the red shirt. "Mizuki Sugihara, age 19." She slides the folder to the woman. "Makoto Yanagi, age 22" She slides the folder to the man with glasses. "Eiko Fujino, age 16." She slides the folder to the boy with the green tie. "Chieko Hirano, age 16." She slides it to the girl with the walking stick.  
Everyone opens their folders but Chieko. She feel on top of its smooth surface.  
"Umm... excuse me but... I can't read this. Do you have one in braille?"  
Looking through her folder the Doctor finds one.  
"Sorry that one is my copy." She says while trading them.  
"Thank you."  
Makoto closes his folder and looks up.  
"What system did you use to base your choices off of? A random number generator?"  
"I'm going to get to that."  
"So were going to be Invesitgators?" Said Yuma.  
"Not entirely."  
"But this says were going to be exterminating Ghouls?" Said Mizuki.  
"That is true but there's more to it."  
"That dog is still alive huh? I guess its gonna be my turn now." Eiko said with a straight face.  
"Yes but that's not our purpose."  
"Kill Ghouls??? But I don't want to do that? They're people too." Said Chieko.  
"Alright alright alright, let me explain everything since these folders left out a lot of details."  
"Why did you give them to us then? Would of saved us time if you just explained it from the start." Makoto said while pushing up his glasses.  
"To give you a blunt summary and make you actually ask questions instead of pretending like you actually understand." She said giving him a smirk. "Alright, everyone pay attention and that includes you too, Tsutomu. Each one of you encountered a Ghoul at some point in your life. The odd thing about you guys is that it was all on the same day nine years ago. Some had it worst than others." She looked in Eiko, Yuma, and Chieko direction. "You were all chosen based on this, and some other reasons. Does that answer your question?"  
"Yes..."  
"You're Invesitgators but not exactly. Since you're still students you're not gonna have the same responsibilities, but your main goal will be taking care of small Ghoul groups. I hope you understand."  
"I sort of get it." Yuma said scraching his head.  
"I guess..."  
"This isn't exactly a revenge squad so don't get the wrong idea. Since these Ghouls harmed you guys we're going to be giving you a chance to take them. You guys did go to the school after all."  
"..."  
"Lastly, yes we will be killing Ghouls but not all the time. I hope that answers everyone question?"  
"I have one." Said Tsutomu.  
"Yes?"  
"Who came up with this idea?"  
"That's above my pay grade."  
She looks around seeing if anyone else has any questions.  
"Good, now that you understand I need you all to meet me at this location for a physical fitness test."  
She hands them each a slip of paper. Everyone reads it but Chieko.  
"Umm... do you have this in braille?"  
"Sorry... I didn't get this made in braille. Do you have someone at home who can take you there?"  
"My brother maybe..."  
"Sorry for having you to rely on him like that."  
"Its ok..." She said with a sad face.  
"Don't our records show our fitness?" Said Mizuki.  
"I have to take notes incase something has changed. Also, Tsutomu that includes you too."  
"Fine by me."  
"I'll see you guys there 6 am sharp."  
They all got up and went out the door. As Chieko walked out she moved her cane in both directions trying to remember her way out. Mizuki and Yuma stopped and noticed her struggle.  
"Would you like us to help you?" Said Mizuki  
"Its more noisier than earlier."  
She moved her cane and it hit Yuma's shoe.  
"Sorry."  
"Its ok." He said with a smile. "Guess I'll be leading the way."  
They began to walk back to the entrance. Yuma was infront and Mizuki was to her left. They reached the machine.  
"Thank you"  
"No problem."  
"Who's going to help you get home?" Mizuki asked with concern.  
"My brother should be here."  
Mizuki saw a young boy standing outside holding an umbrella.  
"I think I see him."  
They continued to walk her outside. Noticing them he walk over.  
"Onee-chan.."  
"Shu."  
"Who are these people?"  
"This is Mizuki and Yu-" As she was about to say his name everyone saw he was gone. Looking down the street Mizuki and Shu saw him walking. With his back to them he put his hand up to signal his farewell.  
"Wow, he's fast." Said Shu.  
"Well I better be heading home too. It was nice meeting you, Chieko."  
She looked at Mizuki. "It was a pleasure meeting you as well." While saying this she slightly opened her eyes and revealed the beautiful color they displayed. Seeing this Mizuki was surprised and smiled. They both went their seperate ways. Water drops hit the ground they once stood. Chieko pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket.  
"Shu, can you read this."  
"Sure."  
He read whwt was writen on it.  
"Isn't this the address to the academy Onee-chan?"  
The Next Day  
Its still raining and everyone but Chieko is there.  
"I was hoping you guys could of done this outside. Sadly, it's still raining."  
Then, Dr. Hoshino did a head count.  
"We're missing one." She looked down the street and saw her walking with her brother who was holding her umbrella.  
"Finally made it I see."  
"Sorry."  
Her brother looked at the Dr. Hoshino.  
"Excuse me umm... but how long will this take?" Shu said shyly.  
"What?"  
"This test? I need to know so I can know when to come back.  
"You can stay and watch your sister if you want."  
"Really!" He said with joy.  
"Yup." She said with a smile.  
They walked inside the school to where the gym was. Only a few people were inside. The Doctor handed them some gym uniforms to wear.  
"You guys should know where the locker rooms are."  
"What about me?"  
"You can wait here with me and help me set up." She said with a smile.  
"Ok."  
They came back in their changed uniforms. Everyone had on red sweat pants and a white shirt except Tsutomu. He was wearing the sweat pants but the shirt didn't fit. Instead he had on his white tank top that revealed his muscular figure. The Doctor whistled.  
"Did you do this on purpose?" He said turning slightly red.  
"Nope, there were only shirts in their sizes and ordering would of took too long."  
They walked over to the track.  
"Alright first up is the mile. Then Push ups, Sit ups, and Pull ups. I expect to see times under 5 minutes. Tsutomu, yours better be under four."  
Everyone lined up on the track. She looked in Chieko's direction.  
"Chieko, are you going to be ok?"  
"Yes, I'm familiar with this track and there are wind chims before each turn."  
"Alright, ready, set, go!" She said and started the timer.  
In the lead was Tsutomu with a huge gap in between Makoto. Yuma was slightly ahead of Eiko. Mizuki and Chieko were neck and neck. Tsutomu finished with a time of 3:04 and Makoto finished with 3:52. Yuma finished a minute behind Tsutomu and Eiko finished a second behind him. Mizuki and Chieko both finished at a time of 4:30. Now it was time for Push ups.  
"Alright I only want to see 200 from everyone, except you Tsutomu. You have to do 8000."  
"Why?"  
"I heard you got in a Push up contest with someone and you both stopped at 8000. I want to see it for myself."  
"We don't have time for that."  
"Fine.. just do 200 like everyone else. By the way this is the number for your Sit ups and Pull ups as well. And no break until they're all done."  
"Can you even do that?" Asked Mizuki.  
She turned red and coughed. "It's your job and not mine."  
After they finished all their fitness test Dr. Hoshino threw them all water bottles.  
"You get 30 minutes then we'll see your weapon skills."  
Chieko and Mizuki were both layed out on the ground. Everyone else sat down on the bleachers.  
"How aren't you guys tired?!?!"  
"Investigator."  
"Work out everyday."  
"Sword Training."  
"..."  
Shu walked over to his sister and sat next to her.  
"Onee-chan you did great."  
"Thanks Shu."  
30 Minutes went past and now it was time for them to show off their weapon skills. Dr. Hoshino pushed over a stand full of real weapons.  
"These are real so try not to hurt yourself. Pick what ever weapon you want. Tsutomu you don't have to do this."  
They each went and pick a familiar weapon except Chieko.  
"Umm... could you pass me a Naginata." She asked Eiko.  
Seeing it right away he picked it up and handed it to her.  
"Thank you."  
"..."  
They all walked over Dr.Hoshino.  
"So, who wants to go first?"  
Chieko stepped forward. "I'll go."  
Dr. Hoshino walked her over to the area.  
"Your goal is to cut through the dummies all the way. Either remove the head or split the bodies apart."  
Infront of her were two wooden dummies standing a space apart and one behind them swinging left to right.  
"Once you go through you can't stop or turn back."  
"Uh-huh."  
She held the naginata in one hand with the blade towards the ground. This weapon has a spear like pole and the blade of a sword.  
"Go when ready."  
"You can do it Onee-chan!"  
Taking a deep breath she charged in. Before she reached the first two dummies she did a twist and with the blade in both hands she sliced off the heads. When she reached the swinging dummy she stabbed it. Twisting the blade so that it cut diagonally she quickly cut it in two pieces. Now kneeling on the ground with the hand holding the Naginata in the air. Placing the weapon on the ground she gets up and dust herself off. Everyone was surprised to see this. Her brother and everyone in the gym clapped.  
"Thank you." She said bowing to everyone.  
Ten more people walked in the gym.  
"Looks like this is gonna be a show." Said Makoto as he pushed up his glasses.  
Mizuki stepped forward after the dummies were replaced.  
"I might as well go before the crowd comes in."  
"Sorry, a student spreaded word what was going on down here."  
In her hand was a Kusariguma. She held the scyte like blade in her right hand and the chain with the mace on the end in her left. Dr. Hoshino looked at her and nodded.  
She threw the mace at the head of the dummy breaking right through. Charging at the other one now she retracted the mace breaking the head off and cut off the other ones head with the blade. She stopped and threw the mace at the moving dummy and it went through. Leaping up, she pulled on the blade to bring her closer. When close enough she cut the head off. The dummy dropped with the mace in it. She walked over and removed the mace. When she looked up once again people were clapping. She noticed a few more people entered.  
"I'll go next." Said Makoto.  
In his hands were two hook swords. Dr. Hoshino gave him a signal. He set off running and not stopping. His arms were behind him and the hooks were face outward. Once he was close he jumped up high enough for the hooks to reach the heads and remove them. Once hitting the ground he stopped righ in front of the dummy and stuck his right arm out to his side. The dummy swung in his swords direction and the body dropped leaving the head swinging. He turned around and walked back as the crowd cheered him on.  
Eiko stepped up now with two Kama's in his hand. He puts the straps around his wrist. The weapon looks like a small scythe. He begins to swing the kama's to were it looks like he has saw blades on his wrist. He runs past the first two dummies. Once he reaches the last one, he stops rotating them and presses it agaist his arms with the blades facing outward of his arm. He jumps up and cuts the head off. As the body falls he grabs ahold the head and puts his feet on the body and lands as if it was a skateboard. He stand on the body with his Kama in his hands holding them down. People slowly clapped.  
"You were suppose to hit the other two as well."  
He turned around and formed his hand into an imaginary gun. As he brought his thumb down the heads popped off. Everyone was silent but then begins to clap. The gym was now filled with more people.  
"Wow you guys have been getting better and better." Praised Dr. Hoshino "I just wonder if you'll top him." She said while taking note.  
"Good luck ending off the show" Said Mizuki.  
"I'll do my best." Yuma said with a smile.  
"Alright this is our final person, after him everyone has to get back to class."  
Yuma stepped up holding a Katana.  
"Time to see how much better I am." He said as memories of his father missing his attack so long ago has haunted him. Taking a deep breath he dashed through all the dummies. Everyone had a shocked look on their face.  
"That speed... is that how he got away from us yesterday?"  
Barely moving his sword all everyone could hear was a loud clank noise of a sword being sheathed. The dummy swinging was cut from its rope and was on the ground. They appeared perfectly fine. Everyone was confused and silent. All three dummies began to have cracks run through their bodies. Seeing this everyone began to clap. After about five minutes everyone began to clear out. "Alright, you guys are dismissed. So go get changed."  
After they got changed everyone left the building except Tsutomu. The rain continued to pour.  
"Looks like its still raining. I was hoping it would be done by now." Said Mizuki.  
"I don't mind. It helps keep my plants watered." Said Chieko  
"Do you have a garden at home?"  
"Uh-huh"  
Yuma walked past them. Shu tugged at his arm sleeve.  
"Umm... how did you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"That sword thing?"  
"Yeah how did you do that? You slashed up the wood.."  
"I didn't slash up the wood, I only-"  
"Cracked the wood." Said Eiko ahead of them.  
"What?"  
"He only cracked the wood. If you cut it the right way it will fall apart but you have to hit it in the spot that holds everything together. The same can be done to the human body."  
"What do you mean by the human body?"  
"If you strike the heart you can cause everything in their circulatory system to burst."  
"You're joking right?"  
"Nope he's telling the truth. How did you know?"  
"Because I've done it before." He began to pick up his pace.  
"What's with him?"  
"Maybe he just had a rough day."  
"I guess."  
Tsutomu walked over to Dr. Hoshino who was examining the dummies and taking notes.  
"May I help you?"  
"They aren't like normal students who came out of this school are they?"  
"Not from what I heard."  
"What have you heard? What do you mean?"  
"Every so often there are those special cases."  
"Special cases?"  
"People who are victims to Ghouls. They are placed in the school."  
"But shouldn't they be placed somewhere, where they can get help?"  
"This is where they get help. Revenge makes the greatest motivation."  
"So you guys let them use that as a way to get them to train harder!?"  
"Everyone has something they use to take the pain away."


	14. Character Profiles (Sins) SIN Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some character profiles because I have no motivation to write..  
> Anyways, we'll update these before the start of every new arc  
> Alex Out~

Sins and Others

Name: Haru Inoue  
Alias: Wrath  
Affiliation(s): Seven Deadly Sins  
Age: 18 (During introduction)  
19 Currently  
Gender: Male  
Species: Human (Formerly)  
Artificial Ghoul  
Birthday: July 17th  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 175  
Rc Type: Rinkaku  
Special Status: N/A  
Rating: N/A

Bio: Haru is an angry and laid back young man. He is usually quiet but gains momentum as a conversation or such is developing. He is seen as arrogant by some but only due to his mental instability. He usually carries a laid back attitude toward things when not in battle or anything related. Bullied as a child and always getting into fights and abuse from his father, Haru begins to develop his wrath. Turned into a ghoul by Dr. Kanou after being ambushed by ghouls. His anger and rage for Kanou is beyond limits for taking away his peaceful life and turning his sister into a ghoul as well. As the story progresses he begins to hate the CCG for their corrupted and wrong doings to ghouls as well. He is the only one of the sins to constantly cannibalize to the concern of the sins so he tries to stop. His relationships with the sins are as leader. He is overprotective of Lust but doesn't show it in a kind manner. He loves her and would give anything up for her being her big brother. They bicker but playfully and he scolds her often to put her in line. Gluttony is his right hand and they get along very well and crack bad pun jokes together. Like a brotherly bond. With Greed he looks at her like another little sister and is the one to mainly calm her down. They play games and activities the most. With Sloth, he has a business relation not really going far as friends but excels as partners. He likes her but she is too busy with the girls to become close. Him and Pride clash but in a friendly rivalry since they both can be arrogant but Pride annoys Wrath too much with his arrogance and pisses him off. Envy is cold to Wrath but has respect for defeating him as he is the only one to truly do so. His left hand as well. He respects him to the fullest and trusts him to protect everyone if he is gone. Haru and Satomi share a sexual relationship with no emotions toward each other and just using it as a release from the harsh reality. Before this however Haru saw her as a friends and a family member as well.

Name: Hina Inoue  
Alias: Lust  
Affiliation(s): Seven Deadly Sins  
Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Species: Human (Formerly)  
Artificial Ghoul  
Birthday: December 1st  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 110  
Rc Type: Rinkaku  
Special Status: N/A  
Rating: N/A

Bio: Hina is an abrasive and happy young woman. She always has an attitude towards people she dislikes and a very loving personality to her loved ones. Turned into a ghoul along with her brother, she can't handle the change of life as much as him and is desperately trying to maintain her old life. Her status among the sins is that of a mother figure in a way. Her relationship with Wrath isn't as deep as it is on the outside. She loves her brother and protects him or hold him back whenever he goes overboard. With Gluttony the two are friendly since he is close to Wrath. Lust talks to Greed a lot and has the sister bond she never had. She will always be the one closest to her in missions and the one to motivate her. Sloth is the other sister figure and being the same age they share a certain something that Greed doesn't have. Pride is talkative to her but she ignores him most of the time. She just doesn't like him. Envy has respect for her for being Wraths sister and for helping spare his life. Lust is more talkative to him. He is always to the rescue so she speaks highly of him. Hina sees Satomi as another member of her family and loves her. They bond like sisters and she is often treated like a child from a mother perspective from Satomi.

Name: Isamu Oshiro  
Alias: Gluttony  
Affiliation(s): Seven Deadly Sins  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Species: Ghoul  
Birthday: May 25th  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 157  
Rc Type: Bikaku  
Special Status: N/A  
Rating: A

Bio: Isamu is a comedic and perceptive young man. He is always cracking pun jokes to no responses at first but Akane and Haru and even Minoru begin to enjoy them. In battle and in planning he is immersed and a great strategist. After years of struggling in school and developing slower than other kids, Gluttony worked hard at obtaining all the knowledge he could. His status in the sins is the strategist. Him and Wrath are probably the closest in the group besides Wrath and Lust. As the strategist he is his right hand and the time bonding is more than the others to some degree. Wrath also trust him enough to lead the sins if he is killed or as a temporary leader if he is off. Lust is a friend and when she is in trouble he often comes to rescue her seeing how precious she is to Wrath, he also helps her with homework. Greed is always coming to him to learn about random things and they have moments of daily facts. Sloth and Gluttony get along together surprisingly well for lack of time together. Gluttony is the only one seemingly to like Pride as he sees him for what he truly is even though Wrath knows as well but he doesn't care. Him and Envy are business partners and are best in battle together odlly.

Name: Akane Takahashi  
Alias: Greed  
Affiliation(s): Seven Deadly Sins  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Species: Ghoul  
Birthday: July 16th  
Height: 5'2"  
Weight: 100  
Rc Type: Ukaku  
Special Status: N/A  
Rating: A

Bio: Akane is a spunky and shy girl. She is awkward around people and is too shy to interact with most but once she feels safe she'll let her true colors shine. A very upbeat personality. She sees herself as the weakest link and often has mental breakdowns. She wants a better life as a ghoul and will do anything to get it. As she looks around and sees the life humans have she wants it. The most unstable emotionally, she is always needed to be calmed down or to be fed. In rare cases she will cannibalize when she is broken down and the only sin beside Wrath to do so. In the sins she is the baby of the group, always being watched over and taken care of. Wrath is like an older brother to her which means a lot to her. They often play games and she tells him about her problems when he can listen. With Lust she is the older sister and they spend nights talking to each other and doing girl things. Gluttony is like a teacher to her to where she can learn. She proposed to him to have a daily fact for her everyday to keep her calm about staying alive though she hides this. Sloth is also the big sister figure she has and the toughest bond, the ones with Wrath and Lust are more softer but Sloth is tough on her in a kind way and she respects her for it. Having the same kagune she trains under her as well since she is more experienced. Pride and Greed have a rivalry but nothing serious just bickering. Once in awhile it does get to a stopping point. Greed respects Envy for his work and they trade snacks.

Name: Kokoro Sugihara  
Alias: Sloth  
Affiliation(s): Anteiku (Formerly)  
Seven Deadly Sins (Currently)  
Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Species: Ghoul  
Birthday: January 9th  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 120  
Rc Type: Ukaku  
Special Status: N/A  
Rating: A

Bio: Kokoro is a reserved and thoughtful young woman. She doesn't speak a lot but when she does she is refined and formal. When things slip up she lets her childish side come out and loses her calm composure. After not being able to save her family or friends from being killed she regrets it. She is the sins balance. She doesn't speak to Wrath much only in battle is where they shine. Even though he is Lust's brother they never really hit it off like that because she fears his perception. With Lust, Sloth didn't have a true sister so she holds her dear so she won't have to lose anymore family like a certain girl she once met. A lot more soft with her than Greed. She and Gluttony just mold together despite no time spent together. Even she doesn't know but when she is near him she is at ease. She sees Greed as the little sister that needs to grow up and treats her rougher but is kind to her this way. Pride is okay with her and just have a mutual feeling. She respects Envys power and strives to reach that level and often speak of battle experiences.

Name: Yuuta Gushiken  
Alias: Dragon (Formerly)  
Pride  
Affiliation(s): Seven Deadly Sins  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Species: Ghoul  
Birthday: September 7th  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 139  
Rc Type: Rinkaku  
Special Status: N/A  
Rating: SS

Bio: Yuuta is a flamboyant and loud young man. He does this to hide his cowardice and to deceive all that oppose him. Boastful that he is the strongest and greatest ghoul around. The reputation he has earned are from coincidences and he never truly won a battle. The scars show and makes people believe but Wrath and Gluttony only know this truth. His role in the sins is the poster child. He has a friendly rivalry with Wrath and they always compete in trivial matters. He does this to keep his reputation but trembles in front of him and plays it off as his eagerness. Lust ignores him and he just wants to talk to her since most of the sins don't talk to him. He finds a comforting feeling from her so he tries but fails. Gluttony is the one to mainly talk to Pride but he doesn't want him. He is scared of his power mostly. Sloth is just there and he says hello and such in the base but nothing else. He wonders about her. He is completely terrified of Envy and denies his wishes to spar with him. His relationship with Amaterasu is that of a one sided love affair. He's known her since childhood and doesn't see her in the same light as she does him. He knows this but deep down he develops some feeling for her.

Name: Minoru Tsuge  
Alias: Envy  
Affiliation(s):Seven Deadly Sins  
Age: 22  
Gender: Male  
Species: Ghoul  
Birthday: February 14th  
Height: 6'0"  
Weight: 203  
Rc Type: Koukaku  
Special Status: N/A  
Rating: SS  
Bio: Minoru is a quiet and reserved man. He doesn't speak much unless he is spoken to mostly but even then he mostly nods or grunts. After losing his older brother and older sister to the CCG and eventually to where no humans would help him save them. He hates the entire world and kills just to kill. Truthfully his anger is only second to Wrath by a large margin due to his many years coping. His role in the sins is being the powerhouse. He may not be friendly as much to Wrath but he respects him deeply for his strength and resolve. He only hates the fact that he cannibalizes and turns his head away when he sees it. He is his left hand and will do anything to help him. He doesn't see anything in Lust besides being precious to Wrath. He is protective of her when she is in trouble but only for Wraths sake. She sees this as him opening up though. Gluttony is recognized by Envy as strong and respects his work. Both being the hands of Wrath they work well together in battle. Other than that it's nothing more than a smirk from one of Gluttonys lame jokes. Greed is the most casual relationship he has and softens up to her seeing her as the weakest link and respects her for knowing that she is. They trade snacks because Envy always has the "good stuff" according to Greed. Envy and Sloth have battle talks and he respects her power. He even goes as far as to let her in on techniques though she declines as she wants to learn on her own. He dislikes Pride very much and often asks to spar to test his strength to see if his reputation precedes him.

Others

Name: Satomi Nomi  
Affiliation(s): CCG (Formerly)  
Seven Deadly Sins (Currently)  
Age: 25  
Gender: Female  
Species: Human  
Birthday: April 26th  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 119  
Quinque: Seijatachi (Rinkaku and Bikaku)  
Rank: Associate Special Class (Formerly)  
Bio: Satomi is a reserved and respectful woman. She is usually quiet but more relaxed with the Inoue family. Not so a maid but a part of them. Satomi beforehand was a highly respected member of the CCG and asked for a discharge after she was left the only member of her squad. She knew the Inoue family beforehand going out for drinks and such, once they knew what happened they offered her refuge at their home but the CCG needed her to have a job. They offered as a maid, they didn't need a maid and just wanted Satomi, she is moved deeply by this and becomes committed to her fake job. Her relationship with Kaori and Katsuo is a friendly one and a business one. To Hina she is the older woman she can discuss things with and another woman's opinion she can go to. With Haru it's more colder but playful, eventually leading into a sexual relationship with no emotions, they do this as a release from themselves. She battles Haru and eventually works in the shadows with him for the sins. 

Name: Amaterasu Tsukino   
Alias: Bloody Moon  
Affiliation(s): Seven Deadly Sins  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Species: Ghoul  
Birthday: January 1st  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 118  
Rc Type: Ukaku  
Rating: S  
Bio: In her youth she was a much happier and care free ghoul but in the present she is cold and straightforward. Living in the underworld of ghouls. Her and her older brother hunt and move like nomads everyday. She eventually meets Yuuta who she immediately falls for. Being the first friend she ever had her brother is approving of having him tag along with them. Once Yuuta leaves her, her brother is killed leaving her to search for Yuuta. They once again pair up and Amaterasu as his body guard. She is working in the shadows once he begins his partnership in the sins.

Name: Nori Orihara  
Alias: The Basket Weaver  
Affiliation(s): CCG  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: June 13th  
Height: 6'1  
Weight: 190  
Bio: Nori is an outgoing young man with a bright attitude. Best friends with Haru during his last year of high school, Nori was the captain of the basketball team, the years before leading them to become consecutive champions. He left the team due to them turning their backs on him after Nori saved Haru from his team. They were beating him up over Haru's attitude and how his family was trash since they fell from the high class. His popularity with everyone fell and he was even a target of fights, rumors, and bullying. Never speaking to Haru about these incidents, he places a fake persona on to hide himself from everyone. Nori has an affection with Miwa for unknown reasons whether it be he likes her or just sees her as another possible friend he can have. Since she is friends with Haru he feels they could be friends too. After high school, barely passing, he doesn't get into any colleges and denies all the basketball scholarships he once had and goes into the CCG academy.

Name: Miwa Wantanabe  
Age: 19  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: June 11th  
Height: 5'1"  
Weight: 108  
Bio: Coming from a wealthy family, Miwa was always quiet and barely spoke to anyone. Anti social and intelligent, she never asked for help so she would never need help. Being traumatized as a child by witnessing a murder by a ghoul, she began to enclose herself in her studies and herself. When she met Haru in high school he would always say hello and such, thus, every year they would have classes together and they eventually grew to becoming friends. She is extremely annoyed by Nori and refuses to have anything to do with him. She enjoys Haru for his respect and politeness while Nori is the exact opposite. However, due to her companionship with the two boys she has began to warm up as a person and is awkwardly open to people. Keeping the same blank expression on her face for everything. Once she graduates she goes onto work at her older brother's law firm as the accountant. 

Name: Kaori Inoue  
Age: 37  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: December 1st  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 122  
Bio: A sweet and attitude filled woman, she was from a family living pay check to pay check. Getting into a lot of fights her whole school life and even outside of school, she was known as a fierce and angry girl. Everyone perceived her as that not knowing her true side. Only protecting herself from bullies and a victim to rumors she lead a quiet and explosive upbringing. Her family gave her enough money for one semester of college but eventually got a job at a local company that was starting to rise. There she met her husband. The two clashed heads a lot while dating and Kaori loved how he loved her for it. She was appointed vice president of the company and helped lead it to it's bright future. Once it fell however, with two kids, and an alcoholic husband. She still kept her sanity and calm composure while everyone in her family lost theirs. Being a full time housewife she devoted everything to her children and helping her husband overcome their struggles. Once things were on track again she became a full time business woman, usually taking care of business in place of her husband. Her children were troublesome but could handle themselves and her husband was the man she once fell in love with, everything was alright in her book.

Name: Katsuo Inoue  
Age: 39  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: November 19th  
Height: 6'0"  
Weight: 200  
Bio: A strong minded and respected man, Katsuo cane from a dirt poor family and eventually went on to become CEO of an entire corporation. He achieved these goals by working harder than the rest and making money since he was a child to go to college. He earned a full ride scholarship to a top university where he met his wife, Kaori. Instantly falling in love with her they married two months later. His company then sky rocketed before he was done with school. At the peak of his company, Haru was born then later on Hina, but, years later his stocks fell to the ground once a deal didn't go through that was considered a big move. All the sponsors backed out of the corporation as well leaving him and his family. Losing everything he went into a depression and alcohol was there to console him. After staying in a small home one of his old business partners returned and placed them in one of his homes. He and his partner restarted the business trying to bring it up to where it was in its glory days. Katsuo returned to his more happier self but was hardest on Haru, seeing that he was to be the heir to the company. Years of abuse and hardship he put on Haru, he finally regained his composure and apologized to Haru. Seeing he was a man and accepting him not becoming the heir.

Name: Aika Koizumi  
Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: August 17th  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 114  
Bio: An upbeat and overly excited girl, she quickly befriended Hina after she saw that she had the same nail polish as her. Once she met Haru one time coming over to study she instantly fell in love with him or just obsessed. Even going as far as to steal some of his shirts.. Her goals are to become an idol and an author like her favorite: Takatsuki Sen.

Name: Yua Nakahara  
Age: 19  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: April 4th  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 129  
Bio: Failing her second to last year of high school she soon started again and failed once again. She met Hina through Haru once Haru came around to her in the same class and eventually growing a small crush on him. Once Haru left for his last year, she and Hina bonded together filling the gap. She is quiet and usually has her headphones in blocking out the outside world. She hit it off with Aika for sharing the same taste in music. From a middle class family she has no goals of the future beyond finishing high school. Her dream job is to become a bride..

Name: Shizuka Murakami  
Age: 24  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: October 31st  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 136  
Bio: From a struggling family, Shizuka became determined to be someone who can bring her family out of the slums. Working two jobs, one after school on the weekdays, and one all day for the weekends. She made enough money to support her family and the family savings went into her college fund. She soon then became a teacher against the odds, coming from a terrible rated school, but having straight As, she was soon hired as a teacher after gaining her license and degree, thus, landing her the job at one of the most prestigious schools in Tokyo. Her feel good attitude towards her students, Haru in particular, is from her success and knowing how tough it is. Her hard exterior is from her experiences coming up in the world.


	15. Why Do I have to Train with These Guys Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter on how the Sins are doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no motivation at the moment and was running off of a little spark so sorry if it's not what you expect from me. I'm sorry.  
> Alex Out~

"Well, one question." Yuuta steps forward.  
"What is it?" Haru says stretching his arms.  
"What's in it for us, exactly? You even said we could lose our lives, why for you, what do we get out of this?" Yuuta says while looking around at everyone.  
"Freedom. You all get freedom from your sins. By the end of our little group that should be the death of it. You've lead your lives in this sin and now it's the time to let them go. Don't you agree?" Haru says walking up to Yuuta.  
"What's next? Where do we go from here?" Kokoro says as she gets up from her seat.  
"We build." Haru says walking out the barn door. Everyone is puzzled and looking around the room. Hina walks out after him.  
"Onii-chan. What do you mean?" Hina says stopping him. Everyone gathers outside to hear the answer.   
"We're a family, we build bonds, build teamwork, and basically train. Kokoro, how about we take them to our places? We need a base of operations." Haru says looking over to her. She stands there thinking and paces around.  
"Well, we could, but.."  
"Alright then, everyone, let's go." Haru leads the way with everyone following close behind him. They hop the train and walk to the apartments. Taking up the entire sidewalk, they gather suspicious looks and muffled whispers. Haru cheerfully leads the pack like a marching band with Hina at his side awkwardly saying sorry to everyone they pass by. Kokoro is right behind the two with Akane holding onto her arm while taking pictures, Yuuta is in the middle to conceal his face, Isamu is to his side and Minoru close to him on the right. They make it into the lobby and head straight to the elevators.   
"It'll be making too much noise for everyone to keep going back and forth the rooms if you want this to be the base." Kokoro says to Haru.  
"Well, you're the floor manager, do some construction. Take the wall down and combine the rooms." Haru says taking Kokoro back.  
"That's impossible.. They would never allow that.."  
"Then i'll put a hole in the wall and put a door there."  
"Alright! I'll ask.." Kokoro says getting her key our her pocket as they reach her door. She begins to put it in but stops to see everyone looking at her.  
"Go on."  
"Why are you all coming into my room!?"  
"Well why not?" Haru says coming up to the door.  
"Fine.." Kokoro unlocks the door and they enter. She invites them in, Haru walking in with an awe expression on his face, Hina running in with Akane looking all around, Yuuta walks in and goes into the fridge, and Minoru quietly walks in and stands up on a wall.  
"Nice place. My place is pretty cool too." Haru says examining the kitchen counter. Kokoro pushes Yuuta out the kitchen and into the living room. Hina and Akane are running around in and out of rooms taking pictures together. Kokoro stops them and puts them down on the living room couch. She grabs Haru from going into her room and tosses him onto the couch crashing into Akane and Hina. She huffs and puffs.  
"Are you people done here..?"  
"Sure, alright guys let's go to my place next door." Haru gets up and offers his hand to Hina and Akane. Everyone falls outside into the hallway with Kokoro quickly locking it up. They walk to the end of the hallway, Haru unlocks the door and welcomes everyone in.   
"Onii-chan's place is out of this world." Hina tells everyone before they step in.   
"Oh wow amazing.." Akane says as she steps in examining the living room then jumping towards the fish tank in excitement once she sees it.  
"A fish tank huh? Is that a pool in the other room!?" Isamu yells running into the lounge.  
"I didn't think the room next to mines was better than mine and i'm the floor manager." Kokoro says standing in the middle of the apartment with her jaw dropped. Minoru walks into the room and nods. He goes to sit on the couch.   
"It even got his approval!?" Yuuta says walking away from the kitchen.  
"I don't believe this.." Kokoro saying putting her head in her hand.  
"Well yeah, it's nicer than yours, you already admitted that." Haru says walking past her. Kokoro goes to sit on the adjacent couch from Minoru. Haru goes into the dining area and grabs the files from the table and stands in front of the TV. He whistles which alerts everyone to walk into the room.  
"What is it, Onii-chan?"  
"I didn't only bring all of you here to be socializing or to relax. We have business to attend to." Everyone sits down. The three girls on one couch, Minoru in front of Haru, Isamu blocking Yuuta from Minoru on the couch next to him and across from the girls.  
"Are those our files?" Isamu says adjusting his glasses. Haru flops down their respective files.  
"Correct. Take a look through them." Haru walks away and enters the dining area.  
"Where's yours at, Hina-nii?" Akane says as she looks at her.  
"We haven't been found yet actually.." Everyone drops their files and turns to Hina.  
"Yeah it's true. I mean we did get involved in some trouble with some but I killed them all. I escaped with Hina before they could get a look at our mask or faces. I don't even think they have enough on an estimate for measurements." Haru says walking back in.  
"How do we know you aren't secretly working with the CCG then?" Yuuta says standing up.  
"Sit down. What reason do you have to not believe him? You've seen his eye, that definetly isn't a birth defect." Isamu says tugging Yuuta's coat jacket. He brushes his elbow off his grip.  
"Think about it though. He could as well be a lab rat for all we know. It's suspicious is all, no files, you've claim to have had a brawl at the hospital but no one sees your face, fight with investigators but they can't identify you, and the fact that you have the files is just the suspicion i need. Care to explain?" Yuuta says activating his kakugan. Haru activates his and walks up to Yuuta's face.  
"If I told you I would have to kill you. If I was apart of the CCG I would've killed you by now, can't it be possible that I can actually survive without ever having my name in the files? You may be a notorious ghoul but you aren't very smart. Or maybe you're just an ass, who knows?" Haru says walking back with his hands help up shrugging. Yuuta sits down in frustration and looks out the window.  
"I trust you. If you were any type of CCG member i would've picked up on it. Besides, meeting you all, in the same room, it's been a while since i have friends who were alive. I guess you can say, it BREATHES NEW LIFE into me.." Isamu says rising from his seat and gesturing his hands in the air to simulate air rushing into him.  
"I guess I'll be.. HOLDING MY BREATH.." Haru says to Isamu's surprise. The two are deadlocked into a staring contest and after tension is built they break into laughter.  
"You're not half bad, Haru."  
"It takes a while for someone of your comedic standards to break the ice."  
"Onto a more serious note, while I do trust you my friend, I can still be a little suspicious. Mind you, it's contradicting but for my safety and my comrades here I have to keep a close eye on you." Isamu says taking his seat.  
"Understood. I'll prove mine and Hina's trust in due time like now, one reason I gave you all your files is to come up here infront of everyone and read them off. We need to be completely naked in order to wear clothing around each other, metaphorically, not literally. So since I don't have a file i'll go first. My name is Haru Inoue. I'm 19 years old, birthday July 17th, 5'9", weight is about 185. I have a rinkaku kagune and my current rating is unknown. I'm here to kill Dr. Kanou, get answers, and try to survive. I think Minoru is the strongest, Isamu the brains, Yuuta the effects, Kokoro the balance, Akane the support, and Hina the defense. Just like that, I want everyone to do it, name, age, all that. Even add what you think about everyone. Hina."  
"I'm Hina Inoue. 17 years old, birthday is December 1st, 5'5", and i weigh 110. A rinkaku kagune and unknown rating. I'm here to help my big brother and to keep my human life close to me so I don't forget who I am. Haru is amazing, Akane is sweet, Kokoro is classy, Minoru is scary.., Yuuta is lame and kinda scary, and Isamu is smart." Hina sits back down.  
"Isamu, Akane, Kokoro, Yuuta, and Minoru. Keep it on a roll." Haru says sitting next to Minoru. Isamu rises.  
"Wait. You said your last name was Inoue? Like that almost billion yen company that went under years ago?" Kokoro asks looking at the two siblings.  
"Yeah, what of it?" Haru says not looking at her.  
"Nothing." Kokoro sits back with Hina slightly looking at her.  
"Isamu Oshiro! I am 18 years old, birthday is May 25th, 5'8", and weigh in at 157! Bikaku kagune and at a S rating! I'm here today to help out my good friends and to make good friends! Haru is the leader, Hina is the mom, Akane is the baby, Kokoro is the quiet sleeper no pun intended, Yuuta is nice, and Minoru is the powerhouse." He marches back down to his seat.  
"I like your attitude but this isn't the military you don't have to yell. Oh yeah, when you're done place your file down on the table so everyone can see." Haru says holding his hand out for Isamu's file.  
"Your turn Akane." Hina says with a smile. Akane slowly gets up.  
"M-my name is.. my name is..?" She says too embarrassed and turning red. Haru gets up and kneels down to her face. He puts his hand on her shoulder and when she looks up at him she receives a smile. He stands behind her with his hand still on her.  
"Whenever you're ready." Haru encouraging her.  
"My name is Akane Takahashi.. I'm 16 years old and my birthday is July 31st. So in a week. I'm 5'2" I believe and my weight is 100. I have an ukaku kagune and I'm at an A rating. I'm here today because I found a note in my bag.." Haru begins to laugh a little and does everyone.  
"Funny. We'll all get to know each other so try not to be so shy, okay?" Haru says patting her shoulder.  
"I'm also the weakest link!" Akane blurts out turning everyone's faces down a little.  
"Why would you say that!?" Hina says getting up from her seat.  
"It's true, you can all lie to me but i've heard it all before. I'm the weakest one here, I couldn't even see Haru-nii when he attacked me at the park not too long ago. I'm an ukaku and i can't even match his speed or even follow it.. I think all of you are amazing and I could never achieve that form of greatness ever.." She goes back to her seat with Hina putting her arm over her.  
"Kokoro Sugihara. 17 of age, January 9th is my birth date, 5'6", 120, also an ukaku, also my rating is an A. I think this will be a solid team if we all cooperate and get along well with each other. Also, for you Akane, come train under my wings.. no pun intended." Isamu shoots her a goofy look to where she blushes and shakes it off. She sits down and gives Akane a light smile.  
"I think my puns are rubbing off on everyone. I guess i'm just SKATING ON THIN ICE rather than BREAKING THE ICE." Haru bursts out into laughter and Minoru lets out a small grin. Everyone turns to look at him. Once Minoru looks up they all look away. Yuuta walks up and is immediately met with Minoru's death glare. He looks down and begins to sweat.  
"Yuuta Gushiken. 18. September 7th. 5'7". 139. Rinkaku. SS. I don't like any of you really." He darts back to his seat and hides behind Isamu's back. Minoru begins to walk forward and Yuuta flips behind the couch and walks away into the lounge.  
"Hey, bastard. No stealing. Get back in here." Haru yells, once he hears this he darts back and sits where Minoru was, next to Haru.  
"Minoru Tsuge is the name. Age 22, February 14th is my birthday, 6'0", 203. It seems i'm the only one with a koukaku kagune. My rank is SS. Haru, you're a strong person, the first to ever defeat me. You as well, Hina. You spared my life. I am honored by you two. Akane, I respect you knowing your place and Kokoro i respect how you would take her as a pupil. I've got to see how you perform in battle. Isamu you seem like you know what you talk about so I have to put my gratitude into you as we continue to be in many battles. Plan well. As for Dragon. I must see your power and strength." He sits down where Yuuta was and grunts. Haru goes back to the front of everyone.  
"Now that we all know what each other is, let's start working on how we can utilize each other. Isamu, why don't you give us an explanation on your thoughts about everyone. It seems to be on the same wavelength as mine." Isamu goes to where Haru is as Haru sits in his seat.  
"Haru is clearly the leader. I mean he founded us basically and by calculating everything that's been said tonight at the barn and as well as just now it's safe to say he can defeat all of us. Now one on one yes but together no. A leader should never be beaten by his followers, with that said, he has a slight possibility of defeating all of us at once. He may not be as experienced but his artificial parts are what make him far stronger than a normal ghoul. Hina is the mom. Even her actions towards us are like a mother but she is a mother in the way she id the defensive barrier holding all of us together. From attacks and apparently Haru maybe. If she can subdue him then she is the protector. I am the strategist, I've read many books about many things. It sounds childish but honestly I don't know any other way I can possibly describe the amount i've read. I even handled the Binge Eater's schedule if you know who that is. Akane is the baby because she's cute like one and the way she has interacted with us all. No offense. Kokoro is the quiet sleeper because i took a glance at her file while it was in her lap. Unlike Minoru here who is destructive in force, she is the same but less flashy i should say. She doesn't attack often, going under the radar a lot and only coming out at the most random times. Someone like me wouldn't even be able to track down a precise time because there isn't one. Yuuta is nice because he is. I'm going to leave it at that. Minoru is the powerhouse because he is. His kagune is a force to be reckon with, even Haru had a little trouble with him, he's the most experienced as well so of course he's the destructive force he is. That's about it. How'd I do?" Isamu says taking a breath.  
"You're a pervert, huh?" Haru says with a blank face. "Looking at her lap."  
"Haru.." Isamu sits down next to Yuuta, Kokoro being the closest gives him a stern angry look and looks away.  
"You did fine. Alright, let's start training. I'm bored. You all know how the chart is where what kagune overpowers the other, correct? Kokoro I want you to help Akane out. That eliminates sparring with an opponent who is tougher. Get that down in a month then I want you to try out a spar with Minoru. If one of you fail keep training for that month then try again. Rinse, recycle, repeat. Minoru you're fine the way you are so you can either read up on things to help you or you can just train your body. Isamu, you're the only bikaku so that outnumbers you by two more. One sparring match with me will leave you drained so I want you to train your body for a week then spar with either Hina or Yuuta. Train, spar, train, then spar with me. When you can last a hour or so then go train some more and read a lot. Hina, you'll be reading while training and you're used to it so carry on with that, Yuuta, go spar with Isamu before he's ready to go at it with Hina. I'll be busy doing whatever I want. So, for now let's call it a night and get some rest. Hina, you bunk with me tonight, you all will decide who sleeps in which rooms and who gets the couch. It's optional so you can check out a book from my many selections. That's it. Dismissed."  
"I want to have a sleep over with the girls.."  
"Fine.. take my bedroom, it's big enough for three or four." Haru then goes upstairs and into one of the guest rooms. The three girls are left downstairs watching TV, Yuuta is nowhere to be found, Isamu heads into the last guest room, and Minoru is out on the balcony meditating.   
"Kokoro-nii. What kind of training will we be doing tomorrow?" Akane asks as she gets up to stretch.  
"I haven't planned it out yet. We'll have a quick sparring session to see what needs improvement and what doesn't. Let me go grab some clothes for us to change into from my place." Kokoro gets up and leaves.  
"Are you nervous?" Hina says scooting over to her.  
"A little. I haven't really been in a lot of fights lately so i might get tossed around.."  
"Before she gets back, do you want to see some defensive moves?" Hina says to an Akane smiling brightly. By the time Kokoro comes back she sees Akane on the floor and Hina standing over her.  
"Just get changed for bed.." Kokoro says handing the girls their clothing. Isamu walks across into the other guest room where Haru is reading a book.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Take a seat." Isamu sits on the edge of the bed facing Haru on a wooden chair.  
"How do you plan on making Yuuta any use to us? He's a coward not a fighter."  
"He has this girl that's always with him, watching from the shadows, she's the one that does most of the killing, honestly I don't know what he's been doing to even stay alive let alone be at a top spot on the CCG's wanted list. I'll have a little chit chat with her later, don't worry about it. I plan on using tomorrow as time for him to actually develop some skills, it's a damn miracle he hasn't died yet, that's why I picked him, I first picked him because he's well known, then I saw through him."  
"That's dangerous to everyone here, if he messes up during a mission he can jeopardize everything."  
"I know. If it does then this will test our strength as a team and if we aren't strong enough we will be."  
"What if Hina gets hurt or killed from this? How would you react then?"  
"I would be stricter around things and make sure it doesn't happen again."  
"Haru, how can you be so calm about this, I've been trying to read you and you still escape my grasping, what are you?"  
"Somebody." Haru says as he closes the book and walks toward the door.  
"Wait, i'm not done."  
"I am. Look, if i died right now i'd want you to take over, you can do whatever you like with them, i entrust them to you. Also, these next couple days i'll be leaving a lot so i entrust you to lead them in what to do when i'm gone. Not just for these next days, I mean in general when i'm gone. I know you can handle it." Haru leaves the room and heads out onto the balcony opposite of Minoru.  
"Haru." Minoru opens his left eye and nods at him.  
"Minoru, didn't see you there." He returns the nod.   
"I'm terrified.." Yuuta says to Amaterasu. They are on the roof of the building by the pool.  
"It'll be alright, Yuuta. I'm always watching, if anything happens then i'll swoop in and take you away."  
"I mean, everyone seems alright but that ghoul who has been on a killing spree, you know the one, where he kills a lot in a time and then stops, he's there and his blood is itching to fight me.. I should've never have came in the first place, the fact that he found me and you.. he said he would kill you and me if i didn't accept. . What the hell am I going to do?" Yuuta says looking over the high fence that surrounds the roof. Amaterasu jumps up and stands atop the fence looking over as well.  
"Play the role. Be the person they want you to be." Amaterasu says as she sits down next to Yuuta.  
"If we were to fall and slip off the fence, do you think we could die?" Yuuta says staring down the earth.  
"Maybe. If we went head first."  
"That's the same as this situation. I'm about to go head first into the ground. Either way I'm dead."  
"If I catch you then the impact wouldn't hurt so much."  
"Amaterasu! Don't say things like that, you're all I got alright.."  
"That's why i'm in this with you. You may not love me now but one day Yuuta Gushiken, you will." She sends him a smile that he stares at until she stops.  
"Maybe. If we went head first." Yuuta says returning his look at the ground. After moments of silence they hear someone coming up. They hide behind some pool equipment.  
"I know you're there so just come out. You're starting to piss me off even more." Haru says closing the door.  
"So, you're the asshole."  
"Me? I'm the asshole? You're not suppose to be up here it's after hours, you're the asshole here, miss." Haru says taking a seat on a chair at the bar.  
"Haru, what do you want? Did anyone follow you?" Yuuta says walking towards him.  
"Nah, they're all in the room. Isamu knows so don't be so tense with him, he likes you for some reason, I already pitched my two cents in so you know.." Haru says looking over the bar.  
"Let us go.." Amaterasu says hopping over the bar and looking at Haru in the face.  
"No. Yuuta is too valuable."  
"So he's just an object to you?"  
"Exactly." Haru gets slapped in the face.  
"Amaterasu!" Yuuta yells.  
"Come on Bloody Moon, is that it? Look, let me chose my words more carefully. He's valuable as an object yes, he's not a fighter, he's a celebrity, idols and such are treated like objects. Once they get too old or unattractive they are cut off. If Yuuta dies I wouldn't really care, i'd use his head as a display to show the world I killed him." Haru says with a smirk. Amaterasu prepares to slap him but Haru grabs her wrist.   
"Let. Go."  
"No. You didn't let me finish, I was just taking a pause in breath. Now, tomorrow we're going to begin training, this is where your life either starts or ends. I don't mean that literally.. If you put in the effort to actually train with Isamu then i'll reconsider letting you leave. If you fail then you're staying for a year, you can retry then but i wont go easy on you. If you don't improve at all you'll be a waste of life. Take that with all seriousness. Remember, something you all forgot is the true reason why you're here. You didn't even say why you were here you skipped on that question. It's to get rid of your sins and be free. If you really want to leave this life behind with her than you have to work for it until you're ready. Deal?"  
"No deal." Amaterasu says snatching her hand away.  
"Let him speak for himself? No?" Haru says looking at the two.  
"Deal.." Yuuta says as he walks away.  
"If you hurt him-."  
"He'll hurt himself, don't put his failures onto me, i'm merely giving him the stepping stones, and if he can't walk on them then it's his fault for crawling. Goodnight." Haru gets up and leaves as well. Amaterasu then jumps away. Yuuta is waiting for Haru in the hallway.  
"Hey, do you really mean it? You'll let us go if I do my best?"  
"I have no reason to lie." Haru says walking past him.  
"Do you believe in me?"  
"Of course I do. What kind of leader would I be if I didn't think my own wouldn't be able to do it. By the way, you're sleeping on the couch." Haru says before he walks in the door. Yuuta follows and sees that the lights are turned off and the city lights illuminate the entire apartment. Yuuta can see Minoru's shadow on the balcony and he makes a spot on the couch so he can sleep well. He even checks to see if Minoru is sleeping before he does. Yuuta is startled by footsteps from upstairs. It's Kokoro coming out of the bathroom. Yuuta jumps into the couch and pretends he's asleep. Kokoro walks downstairs and sees Haru sitting at the counter reading.  
"I thought everyone was asleep and had their baths." Haru says face still in the book.  
"I was the last one to. They wanted to watch a scary movie upstairs but those aren't my favorite type of films." She chuckles a little. She goes over to the living room and sees Yuuta's asleep.  
"Looks like you can't watch TV down here." Haru snickers. "You can head up to my room- never mind you guys are in my room.. Go head into my temporary room and watch TV, I wont be up there for a while."  
"It is alright. I wanted to have a chat with you." Kokoro says as she takes the seat next to Haru.  
"Can you at least put the towel around your chest, your wearing a pretty thin shirt.."  
"Kya! Don't look.. I'm usually like this at home.. Sorry.."  
"I'm joking." Haru says laughing.  
"Oh... if you tell anyone i'll kill you."  
"I'm sorry, what is it you wanted to discuss?" Haru says.  
"It's about Mizuki. I haven't seen her in ages. How has she been?"  
"Well, from my personal experience she was annoying and ticked me off a lot. But, that's not what you want to hear is it? She looks good, always did great in school, she was the class rep with me, clumsy but, she was great. Nothing to worry about. She always seemed happy and upbeat but from what I read in your file.. I would've had no idea. Care to explain?"  
"This is why we can't feed the bears.." Kokoro says looking at the counter top.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"It's nothing. Thank you for the update. I might as well go watch the ridiculous movie with them." Kokoro begins to walk up the stairs.  
"You really do care for her, even now, huh?" Haru says stopping her.  
"She's my sister, of course I care." Kokoro walks upstairs and down the hall into the master bedroom.  
"Yeah, me and you both." Haru says to himself as he walks up to the guest room.  
The next day..  
"Alright, everyone. I'll be heading off somewhere so don't worry about me. Isamu is the temporary leader as of now. Go." Haru says holding the door for everyone to walk out. He locks up and as they all cram into the elevator. Once they reach the floor underneath they all leave with Haru waving goodbye.  
"I'll promise to work hard, Haru-nii!" Akane says waving.  
"Be safe!" Hina says smiling. They all head into the completely empty gym.  
"Alright, you all know what to do! Let's do it!" Isamu says leading everyone.  
"They're upstairs." Haru says to Amaterasu who is in the alley way.  
"Why'd you feel the need to tell me?"  
"I left some clothes up there for you, it's unlocked. Go shower and whatever." Haru begins to walk away.  
"Why? Is it a trap?"  
"You know it's not a trap. No person stupid enough asks if it's a trap. Now go. They'll be there all day hopefully so you got time to relax, it's no fair that Yuuta gets to experience this. I don't see how a guy like that can treat his girlfriend like this."  
"I'm not his girlfriend.."  
"But you want to be I know. Do it before your time runs out, not saying any of the girls really like him or anything it's just that we're going on a road that isn't safe for everyone. I knew this girl in high school that had a crush on me and towards the end I sorta felt the same way but she went a different route and well.. not like I had a say in where I was going. Well, i got to be off, enjoy yourself, Amaterasu." Haru says waving her as he walks away. He hops the train and heads out. He gets off at the busy section of town and heads for a coffee shop. He sits outside on the patio.  
"What can I get you, sir?" The waiter says.  
"Just a small iced coffee please." Haru says as the waiter leaves. Someone comes from behind and sits in front of him.  
"You seem well, Haru-sama." The person is revealed to be Satomi.  
"Why are you wearing that outfit? You look absurd. Especially in this part of the ward."  
"Eh.. well.. I made a bet with your mother last night that if I can sweep the garden faster than your father we get to wear whatever the other wants so.. I lost.."  
"You know he's a neat freak, why even bother.. Hey is that my hat!?" Haru says reaching over and snatching the black plain snap back off of her head.  
"And your jacket.. shirt.. pants.. underwear.. and shoes." Satomi says blushing slightly.  
"What!?!?!?" Haru jumps out his seat and examines Satomi from head to toe.  
"You left your old clothes from when you were. I believe in middle school was it? All tucked away in the basement.."  
"My old red converses.. my nice slim black jeans I always wore.. my lucky white t shirt.. my gray jacket I got from a raffle i won at the festival one year.. and my black snap back to which i would always keep on my desk.. at least that purse isn't mine.. or is it.. it's not right!?" Haru says reminiscing but then snaps out of it.  
"No! This is mine! You can have them back once I wash them once more."  
"Take them off right now." Haru says standing up and looking at Satomi with the straightest face his face can give. Satomi has turned red looking around at the people staring from the streets, inside the shop, on the patio, cars, trains, planes, and space.  
"Your small iced coffee sir.."  
"Hmm? Oh. Thank you." Haru takes his seat and begins to slurp it down.  
"Can we get to business already?" Satomi says coming down from her embarrassment.  
"Let me see the files." Haru says looking at Satomi.  
"You'll be surprised what I fished out."  
"Holy shit. You got to be kidding me.." Haru says in terror.


	16. Why Do I have to Train with These Guys Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the wait.. if anyone was waiting that is. A lot has happened but I will keep these to myself so do not concern yourselves. Please enjoy, this has been a work in progress.  
> ~Alex Out

Haru stares at the paper and thoroughly reads it top to bottom. Satomi looks around the area to see if anyone is overhearing their conversation or noticing what Haru has.  
"Why'd you have to pick such a public space, Haru?"  
"It helps camouflage. I can't take you to the apartment because the kids are there right now."  
"What about that girl who is always with Dragon?"  
"She's there too. I played the nice guy and let her use the apartment while the kids were training. It was the spur of the moment and all I could think of to stop her from following me." Haru flips the page as he ends his sentence.  
"There's also something I have to show you that I discovered-." Haru cuts off Satomi by putting his hand in the air.  
"Wait. This comes first." He puts his hand down. Satomi looks worried and puts another file in her purse away.  
"What do you want to know about him?"  
"Ken. Ken Kaneki. That sounds familiar, too familiar. What's his connection to all of this?" Haru says looking up to Satomi.  
"Well sometime a couple months ago he was involved in an accident that lead to the death of one girl. Her organs were transplanted into him. All of this took place at Kanou's hospital with him leading the surgery." Satomi says eyebrows raised.  
"So, what you're getting at is, there is another artificial one eyed? Me, the twins, and this Kaneki guy?"  
"It's a little far fetched but it appears to be right. Think about it, he had organs transplanted into him by Kanou, although, he is a doctor and performs plenty of these. If you chose to follow my idea then we can assume he has a lab somewhere else where he keeps the organs because it was only you and Hina who were at the hospital. There was no one there to transplant organs right away, he said he got them from donated organs but even in a situation like yours you would've been put on a waiting list. Suspicious."  
"I see your point. Ken Kaneki. Any ideas of his whereabouts?"  
"He went to Kamii University. However, while I was hacking into the school database it appears he hasn't been to school since a couple of weeks after the accident."  
"Family?"  
"His father and mother have passed. He was taken in by his aunt and then went off on his own. Fun fact, he has the same blood type as you and Hina, AB."  
"Things are slowly coming together. If he is a ghoul and-. Ah!" Haru cuts himself off and yells.  
"What is it!?" Satomi says raising from her seat.  
"I know him! Well not know him but I know where I heard his name from!" Haru says shooting up. Satomi looks around and quickly pats Haru's shoulders bringing him back to his seat.  
"Relax, where have you heard his name?"  
"You have to promise me that you will not try any actions on them." Haru says sternly.   
"Right."  
"There's this coffee shop in the 20th Ward, Anteiku. It's full of ghouls.. run by ghouls. I came into touch with the manager of the store when I went on my hospital trip to find Kanou. He took me there and served me coffee, he offered to help me in my situation because he said there was someone in the same position as I am in. Kaneki, that was the guy he was referring to. If I remember correctly he said that he went on his own path after the old man had helped him on. That's it, it makes sense. The organs of the girl he was in the accident with must've been a ghoul and Kanou used her organs knowing damn well what would happen. While reading your files you gave me about ghouls I read that the kakuhou can be regenerated if damaged but only after a long time. Kanou must've kidnapped her and took her to this lab or whatever he has and is letting the girl regenerate her organ and is now using it to turn people into artificial ghouls.. What kind of world did we just step into..? He's probably done this to countless of other people as well, innocent people with their lives taken away just so this man can play some sort of God. Satomi, starting tomorrow I want you to observe this Anteiku, leave Kanou alone for now, I'll search for Ken Kaneki. Now, what is this other business you have to discuss with me about?" Haru says finishing his iced coffee. Satomi hesitates to pull out the file again.  
"I can't.. I don't want to hurt you." Satomi says almost on the verge of tears.  
"Satomi, it's alright, you're family aren't you? Nothing you can do will hurt me." Haru says with a smile.  
"Please don't hate me but can you explain these..?" Satomi says slowly taking the final file out.  
"Come on, Satomi." Haru says as he reaches over and takes the file from her.  
"Wait! Before you open it I want to tell you how I found those. So, when I was hacking the school I seen a familiar name and I realized that he's connected to the family. He donated a lot of money into the school, the hospital, and he's the one who gave you your current home. Your family's close friend: Daisuke Sato. An important investor and business man. Kanou's second cousin to be exact. I was just going about a suspicion nothing concrete and went deeper when I started reading deleted emails between him and Kanou. He had this file closed off behind a bunch of protection, what I found in it was something I should've left alone. It has nothing to do with Kanou.. only with you.." Haru immediately stands up and drops a tip on the table. He takes both files and walks away. Satomi sensing what happened quickly runs after him. She looks at his face, empty eyes, she walks by his side without saying a word. They hop a train out into the 5th ward. Haru takes her to the park where he first encountered Akane, they sit on a park bench with not too many people around. People jogging through, the sun up, wind breeze occasionally blowing through, families with the baby stroller out, and kids playing at the playground behind them.  
"I don't want to look inside.. I already know what's inside if I remember but I really don't want to remember.. That sick bastard still had these huh.. hehe.." Haru says dropping the files on the ground and staring at them.  
"I deleted them for you."  
"Thank you, Satomi." Silence falls as he finishes her name.  
"It's okay if you don't want to discuss it, I was just wondering about it.." Satomi says looking over at him.  
"It was right before we got the house currently and when we were living in that small apartment. He came to the house one day offering us his old home that was already paid off for, he had just bought another house so he figured he'd give it away. Apparently he had read over some things about the company and he wanted to revive it. He sent my parents off to the bank so they could do what they had to do I don't remember much about that. He watched us while they went away, before then I thought he was a nice man and then he said to me, in order to keep this deal and new house i'll need you to keep my interest in you guys, then he.. he um.. he started running his hands on my thighs.. I slapped them off and ran into the bedroom. Hina was asleep in there so he said quietly that if I didn't let him that it would be my fault that the family would stay here and that he would go after Hina instead of me.. I had to protect Hina from that bastard and I had to help my dad.. he was so lost when the company went down, my mom put on a fake smile everyday just to keep us happy.. I wanted Hina to be safe, my dad to get out his depression, and my mom to be happy again.. I opened the door and walked out.. I assume the pictures are from that time?" Tears drip from Haru's eyes.  
"You really have the burdens of everyone on your shoulders for this long.. haven't you, Haru.. No one will ever know what you sacrificed for your family to get back on their feet. Are you okay?" Satomi says putting her arm around him.   
"He called me nothing. He said I had nothing. I said then I'll be alright. I've been fine since then." Haru says rising and looking at Satomi. His bloodshot eyes with dry tear streams on his face are erased once he gives Satomi a big bright smile. Satomi surprises Haru with a kiss to which a young couple that walks by says an aw.   
"I'll always be here for you." Satomi says breaking the kiss and putting her head on his, Haru goes down and continues the kiss.  
"Satomi, would you like to help me with something real quick?" Haru says looking down on her into her eyes. She nods then Haru stands up and grabs her by the hand leading her away from the bench.  
"Where are we going, Haru?"  
"I want to visit an old classmate real quick." Haru then leads her to a taxi that he flags down. "3rd Ward please. Wantanabe Law Firm."  
"Isn't that where your friend Miwa-san works with her older brother? You know you should try to get a normal job."  
"I don't think I'd fit in well anymore but a normal job would come to help if Okasan asks. Just say I'm a production assistant in anime or something." Haru says with a smile.  
"If she wants to visit, then what?"  
"You don't know how to take a joke."  
"I'm just saying that it's me she'll vent to about you. I don't know what goes on inside your head so I can't play my role very well. I really do wonder what you're thinking sometimes." Satomi says coldly.   
"You're doing fine. I know you well enough to understand what you'll say in that situation so anything that comes out will be fine."  
"Alright. So, why are we going to see Miwa-san?"  
"You're not, I am. Well you are but I'm going to go in and chat it up with her while you go and do your hacking business. Sato has his lawyer entrusted in this firm so hack his computer and find some files regarding our family. Make copies and save them on this flash drive. Once you're done then you can come collect me from Miwa. There's a spot on the roof you can hack into but it's easily detectable so you got that one or you can go into the female restroom that's down the hall from the lawyers office, it's on the third floor, and it's the same floor as Miwa's office so try not to be caught in her view. If anyone asks why you're there then just say you're the new secretary for Sato. I'm sure you can do all of this from your phone so don't worry about needing a computer to throw away. The lawyer currently isn't in the office as we speak, he's having his lunch with a bunch of his university buddies so you got about maybe a hour to grab the files. I don't plan on killing either one of them just yet, I could tell that was in the back of your mind, if something were to happen to Sato then the family business could fall again. If that happens then I don't know what to do." Haru says ripping the file he received from Satomi.  
"Understood. Are you going to keep the Ken Kaneki file?"  
"Yeah, it'll be useful in trying to piece together what kind of person he is. I doubt he's the same person he was a couple months ago. We're birds of the same feather." Haru says as he folds the paper and placing it into his pocket.  
"Don't get obsessed. Looks like we're here, I'll go do my best." Satomi says leaving out the taxi first. Haru pays the driver and then follows. Satomi navigates to her location while Haru heads to the front desk.  
"Hi, how can I help you today?"  
"I'm looking for Miwa Wantanabe?"  
"What is your business with Wantanabe-san?"  
"Old classmate is all, I wanted to see if she was available for lunch or something."  
"Go up to the third floor then and it should be one of the offices in front of you as soon as you turn down the hallway."  
"Thank you." Haru then leaves to go to the elevators. While he was talking he allowed for Satomi to go into the stairwell and proceeded to go up to the third floor. The stairwell ends up opposite of the elevator doors, Satomi walks out casually while looking for Miwa. She notices her office as she exits the hallway and takes a left towards Sato's office. Haru reaches the third floor and heads straight to the offices in front of him. He sees Miwa sitting at her desk on her laptop, he knocks on the open door as he leans in.  
"Haru-chan?" Miwa says slightly surprised.   
"Yo." Haru says smiling.  
"What's up, you didn't give a call ahead, are you already in trouble with money..?" Miwa says slouching a little in her black leather office chair. As Haru comes in he notices the difference in her, the way her long black hair is now constricted into a tightly kept bun, her posture sitting in the chair, manicured nails, dry cleaned white dress shirt, and her young face. She's a grown woman now.  
"..That hurts, Miwa-chan. Still as cold as ever I see, well I hear the world of office life is one where you need that cold nature."  
"Oh? Where'd you hear that from?" Miwa says closing her laptop.  
"Just from a magazine I read in my apartment lobby." Haru says playing with a miniature brass elephant on Miwa's desk.  
"I suppose so, if cold as a robot is what you're aiming at then yes, I agree. You're basically sitting at a desk as another robot doing robot tasks. Honestly, though it isn't as life draining as I'd hope it would be." She slaps Haru's hand to let go of the elephant.  
"Well you sure dress the part, aside from your school uniform I thought I'd never see you in a skirt again. You seem more like the pant suit type of gal."  
"You aren't wrong about that, it's dress code to wear this. Even though my brother owns this firm I can't seem to get away with the dress code." Miwa sighs and sips from her coffee mug. "You still haven't told me what you're doing here."  
"Oh yeah, when are you free? I feel like getting lunch or hanging out sometime."  
"Typical Haru. So childish. I'm jealous of you for that, I really am. In this society we're suppose to go straight into the work place, get married and have kids, then work until we die. There isn't any place in that timeline where we can hang out and relax, now unless you want to get married and have kids that's a different story." Miwa smiles as she stands up and walks around her desk towards Haru.  
"You say the most harsh things honestly." Haru laughs as he stands up.  
"It's been a good chat, I sort of miss these, but not to the point where I miss Orihara-san."  
"Using his last name now!?" Haru says bursting into laughter as Miwa sits on her desk.  
"Well we are adults now."  
"You still put the -chan at the end of my name though.." Haru says coming down from the laugh.  
"Well-." The phone at Miwa's desk rings. She reaches over her laptop and brings the phone to her ear. She moves back around the desk and speaks in a low tone. Haru stares at the photos on the wall and various things around the office. He notices the photo of him, Miwa, and Nori at graduation on the wall by the window parallel to her desk. He stands up and goes to it. Miwa hangs up the phone and walks over to Haru.  
"I remember your brother took this, your mother was talking with my mom and Hina, our fathers were talking by the cars in the lot, and Nori's mom was next to your brother smiling at us. The air that day smelled like something, I can't put my hand on it." Haru says stepping back some.  
"It was something new. The smell of something new." Miwa says smiling.  
"Well you aren't wrong about that.. What was that call about? I hope I'm not keeping you from your work." Haru says walk towards the door.  
"No not really. I could go for lunch if you want, I'm actually ahead of schedule so no one would mind if I left for a couple of days to be honest." Miwa says as she goes to her chair and grabs her black blazer. When Haru turns around she is by the door gesturing her hand for him to walk out. As Miwa locks the door, Haru, sees Satomi down the hall and they make a non verbal understanding. Satomi leaves down the flight of stairs while Haru and Miwa stand by at the elevator.  
Meanwhile, back at the apartment.  
Amaterasu is sitting on the couch watching TV. She looks around and smiles at the sights she sees.  
"I hope you're happy here, Yuuta. This place isn't bad. Might be better if I just left you with these people.." She lays across the couch and drifts off to sleep. Downstairs, everyone is training hard. Kokoro is relentlessly charging at Akane who is stumbling at her feet. Hina is lifting weights while reading a large textbook on psychology, "The Study of Ghouls Vol. 1". Yuuta is doing push ups while a large weight sits on his back, he struggles but manages to get up every time. Isamu is working on his legs and arms at the same time. Minoru is running on the treadmill listening to music. Akane is knocked down on her back but flips backwards onto her feet before Kokoro plants her foot on the ground. Akane moves in for a punch but Kokoro disappears and reappears behind her. Akane sense this then brings her leg up for a kick but Kokoro knocks it down with her own feet, quick thinking, Akane quickly brings her other foot up and lands a kick, not realizing quick enough that Kokoro put her arm up in defense. Kokoro grabs it then spins her around sending her on the floor. Kokoro stands over her.  
"Not bad this time around, Akane. You're thinking before moving, that's great, keep this up then you'll be able to move simultaneously with your thoughts. I'm giving you this praise but you still lost, again. This time, about a hour on the treadmill, alright? Take a water break then go. I'll go get you once you're done."   
"Thank you again, Kokoro-nii.." Akane says exhausted with a weak but bright smile. Kokoro extends both of her hands and brings up Akane. Akane, bruised, tired, is hanging on to her waist instead of standing on her own.   
"Come on, Akane.. Alright, take a hour to relax.." Kokoro says as she drags her to a bench.  
"Working hard, Akane?" Hina says walking up to them.  
"You know it, Hina-nii.. Hardest i've worked in a long time if ever. Hehehe.." Akane laughing.  
"Want to give sparring with me a chance, Hina?" Kokoro says standing up from Akane's side. Before Hina could answer, the door opens and Satomi peeks in. She notices Hina and waves.  
"Come on in!" Hina says excited and waving for her to come in.   
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Hina. I wanted to drop by and see how things were going. Are these all your friends?" Satomi says looking around.  
"That's thoughtful of you. We've been fine so far, no need to worry. This here standing next to me is Kokoro. On the bench there is Akane. Over-." Akane suddenly stands up and bows.  
"My- my name is Akane Takahashi! Pleased to meet you! Your daughter has been very nice to me!" Hina surprised by the misconception tries to raise Akane's head. Kokoro surprised but not knowing the truth bows her head down as well before Hina can stop Akane.  
"My name is Kokoro Sugihara! It is an honor to meet you, Inoue-sama! Your daughter has taken very good care of me!" Hina is stunned at the scene. Isamu and Yuuta hears the commotion and immediately rushes over, both bowing their heads.   
"I am Isamu Oshino. It's my pleasure to meet you. You're daughter is my best friend."  
"I'm Yuuta Gushiken. How do you do? I am only an acquaintance of your daughter." Hina stands next to Satomi looking at them all. She turns to Minoru who is oblivious to the situation is still running. Satomi bursts out laughing. Everyone lifts their heads a little and sees what's going on.  
"I apologize. Please, raise your heads. I may share their last name but not because I'm her mother. My name is Satomi Nomi, I'm the Inoue's maid. You all are a strange but funny bunch. Thank you for taking care of Hina in our absence." Satomi bows to them all. They all return it.  
"Hehehe.. sorry about that." Akane says rubbing the back of her head. Kokoro shoots a menacing look at her.  
"This is all your fault! If you didn't jump to the conclusion we wouldn't of embarrassed ourselves! Two hours on the treadmill!" Kokoro snaps at her.  
"Geez.." Yuuta says as he covers his face.  
"You really have some great friends here, Hina. I'm proud of you." Satomi says messing Hina's hair around. They all look the two and smile.  
"Thanks for coming by, Satomi. How're my parents?"  
"They've been out the country for the past two days so I felt a little lonely, ehe."  
"Well you could always come here and hang out with us! Isn't that right guys!?" Hina says holding onto Satomi's hand.  
"I wouldn't mind at all." Isamu declares. Everyone nods.  
"I'm glad. Take care of me."  
"How'd you know we would be in here anyways?" Hina says.  
"I saw Haru on my way here, we had some coffee and chatted it up for a little while. I didn't realize you guys were training for a marathon though, especially you, Hina. You weren't really the most athletic kid." Satomi comments and every snickers. Hina visibly embarrassed pushes Satomi back and speaks to her in private.  
"Don't embarrass me, Satomi! Ah!" Hina continues as Satomi hides her laugh under hand. Everyone begins to laugh as well not being able to hear but the animated Hina makes it clearly understandable.  
As the clock ticks five past one, Haru and Miwa are walking down a long street of various fast food chains, high end restaurants, and department stores. After passing 10 good optioned eateries offered by Haru, Miwa spots a familiar sight.  
"Nori..?" Miwa says as she stops to a halt. Haru, not hearing her voice stops abruptly and turns to her. She lifts he finger and points in the direction of what she's looking at. Haru turns slowly to see what has been pointed at. He sees a light brown buzz cut head, slightly sunk in cheeks, strong chin, trimmed mustache, little fuzz on the chin, and sharp eyes. Haru's cold eyes meet with those sharp eyes.   
"Nori! Hey, Nori! Miwa, look it's Nori!" Haru's face is filled with joy and happiness as his friend maneuvers through the crowd. Miwa begins to draw a wide smile on her face. As the crowd clears, however, Haru sees something he wish was an optical illusion. The joy and happiness is soon dropped and replaced with fear and despair. Nori is wearing a CCG uniform.


	17. Why Do I Have to Train With These Guys Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last before the SIN Arc begins! Woo Woo! Also, Happy Halloween everyone!

Haru stands in a daze staring at Nori walking over to him, dressed in a CCG uniform. Miwa taps on Haru's arm to snap him out of it but Haru still stands still. Once Nori reaches the two Haru examines Nori slowly. Haru snaps out once Nori brings him in for a hug.  
"Haru! Hey!" Nori says in high spirits.  
"Nori.." Haru stands back a little and takes a breath.  
"Hey, Orihara-san." Miwa trying to hide her happiness shakes his hand.  
"Aw come on Miwa-chan, I'm a new Nori now. Wait did you just call me Orihara-san.."  
"Haru and me were going to grab a bite to eat, want to join us? Tell us about your little get up here." Miwa says eyeing his uniform.  
"Ladies love a man in uniform, isn't that right, Miwa-chan." Nori says elbowing Miwa and raising his eyebrows up and down.  
"Well, you're a boy in uniform so it's just cute." Miwa says shoving him off.  
"I'm cute! Haru, she said I'm cute!" Nori says laughing as he is brought to his knees in laughter.   
Haru feels as if he's a ghost or experiencing an out of body experience. A stranger looking out his own eyes. He was already that but he's now feeling it. Before he was human and joked with his friends in front of him. Now he's a ghoul with humans. His best friends are in front of him and one of them's a member of the CCG. He was different from them, he was always different, they were all different, Miwa is a grown woman, Nori is a grown man, and Haru is a grown ghoul. Haru is just a stranger in his own body, not once the person he was before, Miwa and Nori are just more matured but Haru is entirely different.  
Without saying a word, Haru is walking with the two to a place to eat. Eat. Nori is leading the pack to his favorite grilled meat restaurant, Miwa is debating with Nori about the local baseball team and how they're going to make it to the nationals.  
"So, Haru, you've been quiet. Are you alright?" Nori says looking over his shoulder.  
"Yeah.. it's just been a while since i've seen you. Just taking it in."  
"Come on, did you think you would never see me again!? It's a small world Haru, I mean you have my number you could've just contacted me."  
"He doesn't use his phone anymore. He came to my office without a call or anything." Miwa gives a look at Haru who in return laughs uneasily. They reach the location, once they step in the worker behind the counter sees Nori and waves. They get seated right away without having to wait.  
"I take it that you come here often, Orihara-san?" Miwa raising an eyebrow.  
"Hehe, yeah me and my squad mates come here every now and then. We always entertain everyone but I think they just laugh at us, not with us.." Nori says as he gets his plate ready.  
"Is the waitress your mistress? She looked overly happy to see a returning customer." Miwa says raising her eyebrow even higher.  
"Well after my squad left me to pay on my own, we talked and exchanged e mails and well all that jumbo." Nori says blushing a little. Miwa drops her eyebrow. "So, how's it been going?"  
"I joined my brother at his law firm as you know. That's about it, got an apartment in the 4th ward last week, so there's that. How about yourself?" Miwa looks away and around the restaurant.  
"Well, as you can see I joined the CCG. I'm still in the academy but I hope to be one of the best investigators like Arima Kishou. Just wait in three years once I graduate, I'll work my way up to the highest rank in no time just like him."  
"What do they teach you there? Can you pass along some info?" Miwa says returning her gaze to Nori.  
"Sorry it's classified. I would tell you but you would have to be in the academy."  
"So, Nori a.k.a. "The Basket Weaver" Orihara, will be the greatest investigator in the CCG? I don't think basketball compares to fighting ghouls." Miwa says as she looks over at Haru who is just staring at Nori.  
"Well all those times playing ball and in practice helped my chances of doing better than most people who just join from high school without doing anything extra curricular. My speed and reflexes are higher than average. Look, enough about me, Haru, what've you been up to, buddy?" Nori says shifting the bleak mood from him to Haru.  
"I'm a ghoul." Is what Haru wanted to say the entire time they were talking. Those very words are clumped in his throat and are choking him. Tears are being held back and the words wont go out. If he could just say these words maybe he would feel this weight lift off his back, just maybe they would understand him for what he's become, just a little thought, just a hope and a prayer. Someone who wasn't in his air tight circle had to know who or what he was. Nori, Miwa, his mother and father. Someone needed to know. If only someone knew. He wanted to tell them so bad he stopped breathing because he needed to slow down his rapidly beating heart. If they were examining him they would see his chest moving so fast through his dark blue button up.   
"Haru?" Nori reaching over the table to his visibly pale friend.   
"You're starting to scare us, Haru. Are you okay? If you need something to eat then the plates will be here in a minute or so. Take a sip of some water." Miwa brings the full glass of water to Haru's hand.   
"No.. I'm alright, really.. I've been.. what was it..? I've been doing pretty well for myself so far. My father got me a nice apartment in the first ward, you guys got to see it sometimes, especially at night. The night life is beautiful. Right now i'm pursuing a job in the anime and manga industry, hehe." Haru says letting out a laugh of relief. The two friends let out a sigh of relief.  
"You had us worried man. So, anime and manga, huh?" Nori says checking his phone. He then places his phone in front of Haru's face. The brightly lit screen shows an anime girl almost naked.  
"Nori.." Haru says taken back by the image.  
"You should be ashamed of yourself you otaku." Miwa says looking away.  
"My waifu is cute isn't she. Almost like Miwa-chan here, ahahaha!" Nori brings his phone back into his pocket as the plates of raw meat fill the table.  
"What are you really doing lately, Haru-chan?" Miwa says as she places a strip of beef onto the grill.  
"Well, I've been looking into a lot of colleges and the scholarships they offered aren't the amount I'm looking for if I don't want to throw myself or my family in debt. Junior college might be a safe option then I can just transfer out with all my gen eds. After that pursue a teaching career maybe." Haru flips two strips of steak and Miwa and Nori just stare at him.  
"Oh shit!" Miwa snaps out of her daze and brings her strip of burnt beef off the grill.  
"Ahahaha! You'll make a great wife one day, Miwa-san." Nori says bringing his cooked pork to his plate.  
"Ehe, here, take one." Haru placing one of his strips of steak onto Miwa's plate.   
"Thank you.." An embarrassed Miwa says as she slowly places another strip of beef on the grill.  
"Thank you for the meal." They all say as they begin to dig in.  
After two rounds of plates the three best friends are walking around the city as the night begins to take over.   
"Man, Haru. You were in the bathroom for a while, did you get the shits? Should've cooked the meat longer. You always liked to eat it well done so I was surprised to see you eat it medium rare." Nori says with his arm over his friends shoulder.  
"Yeah.. I guess I ate too much too." Haru says clutching his stomach.  
"Miwa-san ate the most though, which is never surprising, her lunches were stacked three boxes high." Nori says with his other arm around his other friends shoulder.  
"My Okasan always told me to eat a lot or else no man would marry me. No man wanted a skin and bones wife, she said." Miwa says looking away from Nori's gaze.  
"Well that's true, I suppose." Nori says as they turn a corner. A crowd has gathered around a small bench. Once the three friends approach they see a wounded woman on the ground. Nori pushes through the crowd leaving Miwa and Haru on the outside.  
"What happened to her!?" Nori commands.  
"Apparently she was attacked by a ghoul a couple blocks from here. I was the first to stop by here, she fell unconscious a couple minutes ago. I called the police and ambulance but they're still not here." An elderly man says as he holds the woman in his arms. Nori stands up and tells the crowd to give her some air. He pulls his phone out.  
"Hello? It's Oshino. Yeah, there has been a ghoul attack in the 1st Ward, a woman is severely injured. Alright, I'll be here." Nori hangs up and kneels down next to the woman.  
"Who are you?" The man holding the woman questions.  
"I'm Oshino, Nori. I'm just in the academy but I called directly to my teacher to tell him about the situation. Help should be here sooner. Hey,Haru, Miwa-san. I'm going to stay here until my instructor comes, sorry, could you guys go on ahead of me?" Nori says with a smile but his eyes are the complete opposite.  
"Will you be alright?" Miwa asks as she moves through the crowd.  
"Don't worry about me, I chose this career for a reason, you know why." Nori says giving a thumbs up. Miwa waves off and she leads Haru by the hand away from the scene.  
"You alright? You look more shook than him." Haru says speaking up after walking in silence for a block.  
"I'm just worried about him, you know why he's doing this too, don't you?" Miwa says holding onto Haru's wrist.  
"What? Is it because he lost all his sports scholarships?"  
"Haru."  
"Yeah.. I know. He's doing it because of his father. He left him and his mother by themselves while a ghoul broke in their house but ended up being killed by said ghoul. That ghoul took pity on him and now he's frustrated. Basketball was all he had and once he left the team the scholarships dropped. He knew he couldn't make it into college without those so he joined the CCG." The two are standing at a small ice cream stand. Haru buys Miwa a blue double stick popsicle. They walk over to a nearby bench next to a small park by the river side. Miwa splits the popsicle and offers Haru the other half. He is forced to accept and they sit on the swings.  
"I never knew the reason why he quit, why is that?" Miwa says biting into the popsicle.  
"It's all my fault he left.." Haru says letting the popsicle melt and drip to the ground.  
"What do you mean, Haru?"  
"Nori doesn't know it but I know he hides his true feelings from everyone. Go easy on him, don't take pity though, he'll hate you for that. During the start of last year before the season started, the basketball team was surrounding me. It was after school hours, I just got done with some class rep work so they were around getting some practice in. They spit on me, said I was trash and that the poor belonged in a lower ranked school, said my family didn't have any respect anymore, privileged rich kids, heh. They jumped me and had me on the ground before I could even fight back. Broke my nose, a rib or two, cracked my jaw, and split my eye open. Before I thought I was going to pass out I saw Nori rush over. Back then we didn't know each other at all, I was just a kid whose place in the school was non existent, and he, the school idol. He backed them off me and then after about a hour or so I think because I was drifting in and out of consciousness, either way it felt like forever. When I opened my eyes again I saw him on the ground next to me smiling, his tooth was cracked and nose broken. He got up and carried me to the bus station. We spent the bus ride asleep. Since then, we've been friends ever since. If I had fought back or at least fended them off better then maybe, Nori would still be on one of those scholarships and in college now." Once Haru finishes, the popsicle has melted and he drops the stick into the ground. Miwa's as well has melted and fallen to the wood chips.  
"I always distanced myself from those type of things so I had no idea. It's not your fault at all so try not to be so hard on yourself. That must be why I seen him get into fights when we had off days."  
"What?"  
"You didn't know? He got into a lot of fights outside of school last year. I always saw him at the station when I would drop off dinner for my mom. She said she and her partner would always catch him in the middle of a brawl." Miwa gets up and throws away hers and Haru's sticks then returns to the swing set.  
"He never told me about that."  
"Probably wanted to hide it from you."  
"I understand. I'm going to give him a good punch for that. Hehehe.." Haru kicks around the wood chips and grips the steel chains holding him up harder.  
"You know, if it wasn't for my mother being the police officer she is, I might've joined the CCG too." Haru turns to look at Miwa with a shocked expression.  
"Why's that?"  
"I told my parents and they immediately declined. My father being a private investigator he knew what kind of underworld ghouls were involved in, he always talked about some organization called "V". He didn't want me involved at all. My mother witnessing many horrendous things on a daily basis didn't want that for me either. My brother was supportive but really wanted me to join him. The reason why I wanted to join and they knew fully well why, is for a similar reason to Nori. When I was young, I witnessed a murder by a ghoul. I was with my mother when she was off duty and she got a call to check out an area real quick. Next thing you know, as soon as we pulled up a ghoul knocked a man's head off. My mom drove off and called for the CCG. I wouldn't stop screaming in the station until I passed out. My experience can't compare to Nori but I understand his decision. When he told us about it I felt like confessing my undying love to him or something. I would've never realized he was hurting so much." Haru gets off his swing and stands in front of Miwa.  
"Why have you been holding this in for so long?" Haru's words fall to a murmur at the end of the question.   
"I'm sorry I-." Miwa is stopped by Haru dragging her up from her seat into a hug. Miwa tries to push him off but succumbs to tears and cries into his shoulder. Haru's tears fall rapidly like rain. His kakugan is active.  
Haru was crying for a different reason. His best friends despised ghouls. If he ever told them, what would they think of him?   
"Damn it, Miwa.. you dumbass." Haru says breaking the embrace. His kakugan disperses before she can see.  
"I'm sorry, Haru."  
"So, when are you going to tell him?" Through Haru's puffy eyes he smiles with them.  
"I.. damn. I should've never told you." Miwa looks away blushing.  
"I'm sure if anyone can make Nori truly happy, it'd be you." Haru pats her head.  
"I got to go to school soon, I don't think it would work out too well with work added to that.."  
"Nori is a lovable guy. I know because I love him. If I ever had a brother, he would be it."  
"Will you-."  
"No. This is something only you can do on your own. Love is complicated."  
"So, the thing with you and Sugihara-san? What would you call that?" Miwa says tapping Haru's shoulder. He slightly blushes and looks away.  
"It was nothing.. Come on, it's getting late, I'll walk you back to the office." Haru brushes his blushes away and stomps away.  
"What was it you guys used to do? Whenever something came up and you guys argued you would always call her a 'Slimy Amoeba' and she would call you a 'Brain damaged dork'. Hehehe those were fun days. I had fun today. Thank you, Haru." Miwa smiles at Haru to which he returns.  
Hours ago. The gym.  
"Well, I need to get to heading back. Have fun and be safe, Hina. Everyone, please take care of Hina for me, yes?" Satomi says at the door and bowing.  
"Will do!" Isamu says as he returns her bow.  
Everyone bows and waves her off.   
"Your maid is so cool, Hina-nii. I wish she could live with us and be our maid. Oh, but your parents need her don't they?" Akane says as she sips from the water fountain.  
"Well she used-. Err, yeah they do. They're out the house a lot so since me and Onii-chan aren't there anymore the earth would try to reclaim the house. Ahahaha." Hina says catching herself from telling everyone about Satomi's past as a CCG investigator.  
"Were you about to say something else?" Kokoro asks as she sits down.  
"Oh no nothing." Hina says smiling. "I got to get back to this book, the suspense is killing me."  
"Weren't you supposed to read something to help you train?" Yuuta asks as he looks at the book.  
"Well I'm tired of those books so I got this romantic novel." Hina snatches it away from Yuuta.  
"How is a romance novel suspenseful?" Kokoro curiously wonders as she looks through a book shelf.  
"Well the main male character is in a harem and-."  
"That's it. No more." Kokoro walks away.  
"Don't worry about her, Hina. I think they're interesting. Why does your brother want us to read so much anyways?" Yuuta butting in.  
"He believes that having the information mentally will drastically improve our skills so we can incorporate them physically. He also loves to read so there's that. He was always the one to make the family read daily so now our family can finish a good lengthy page book in at least two days." Hina says straight faced and walks away.  
"Did I say something wrong?" Yuuta asks Isamu as he is lifting a barbell.  
"I'm not sure, you are the infamous, Dragon. Maybe she is trying to stay away from you or because you can be a little annoying. That's a lot of WEIGHT on your shoulders." Isamu gives off a cheesy smile waiting for a laugh or some response but Yuuta just stares at him.  
"What?"  
"DO YOU EVEN LIFT?"  
"Eh.."  
"Go away." Yuuta leaves Isamu alone and goes off to the place mats to do sit ups.  
A couple hours past and everyone is still going strong.  
"Akane! Let's go again." Kokoro calls Akane who is still running on the treadmill next to Minoru. Kokoro looks closely and sees that the two are discussing something.  
"Well I got to go train with Kokoro-nii, I'll be back later hopefully. Bye bye, Minoru-nii." Akane stops the machine and runs over to Kokoro.  
"Hurry up, I'm getting olde-." Akane jump kicks into Kokoro but she blocks it and tosses her into the middle of the mats. Akane lands on all fours and dashes back at her. Kokoro accepts the challenge and charges in. Head to head they exchange blows, Akane on the receiving end mostly. She is tossed in and out of the barrages but still goes in.   
"I wont lose this time!" Akane yells as she jumps up.  
"An aerial attack!" Kokoro thinks in her mind. Akane comes down like a sky diver, Kokoro prepares for a block but Akane's true aim was inbetween her legs. She lands inbetween and puts her hands on the mat to push her back to be behind Kokoro. Kokoro being too slow to react turns around and is kneed in the face. Akane then cautiously jumps back a foot. Kokoro smiles and laughs. Her nose is bleeding.  
"Impressive, Akane. I'm proud of you. Your using your small stature to your advantage, not a bad strategy. If you utilize that strength then there's no doubt in my mind that you'll easily overtake your opponents. We Ukaku's are known for our speed so don't forget that. Now, it's time to get serious."  
"Serious..?"   
"If you guys would mind, can you let me and Yuuta use the mats?" Isamu wiping off sweat with a rag.  
"Sure thing. Come on, Akane. Let's lift some weights, we may be fast but we need to worry if the battle goes closed ranged." Kokoro tells Akane as they leave the area.  
"So, are you ready to actually put up a fight?" Isamu asks Yuuta quietly.  
"I'll do my best. I skimmed through some pages and I worked out pretty well." Yuuta gets his battle stance ready.  
"I hope so. Don't hold back and make sure to not bring out your kagune. This isn't some playground we can damage. Haru and Kokoro will have our heads. Remember that I'm a bikaku and a rinkaku like yourself is at a disadvantage so use this time well to be prepared for a real battle." Isamu readies himself. Yuuta nods.  
Isamu rushes Yuuta and knocks him to the ground. Isamu brings up his foot and smashes the mat. Yuuta dodged in time and rolls over. He gets up and cocks back a punch for Isamu. Isamu looking behind him sees this and lifts his leg back and kicks him in the face. More like Yuuta ran into Isamu's foot. Isamu flips over and turns to Yuuta who is charging in again, Isamu tackles him and slams him on the ground. Yuuta wriggles on the ground in pain, Isamu begins to pound punches on Yuuta all over. Yuuta kicks Isamu in the stomach and sends him back some. Isamu bounces right back and jumps up to land a kick on him. Yuuta barely dodges and prepares a leg sweep but Isamu jumps over it and plants a knee into his stomach while still lying on the ground. Yuuta coughs up saliva as he turns on his side.  
"You're starting to look bad, luckily no one is really watching us. They're all busy getting stronger so we can be a stable team. If one of us fails then we'll all die. They all have their own sins to get rid of, don't you as well, if you want to repent then get stronger. Luck will not always be on your side, Yuuta. Everyone may not like you but I do. I know you're nature. I know you're not going to let us down. I'm not doing this to humiliate you or to show our gaps in strength. I'm doing this for you, so please, take this more seriously. I can tell you're not in it 100 percent. You rather be with that girl out somewhere. If you don't want her to die protecting you then you protect her yourself and ensure it. Yuuta, you have to want it." Isamu leaves Yuuta catching his breath on the ground cursing in his mumbles.  
Meanwhile upstairs in the apartment, Amaterasu is looking through the drawers.  
The rest of the training session ends with Kokoro and Akane sparring for about a hour, Isamu reading two books at the same time, Yuuta off on his own lifting weights and jumping rope, Hina finishing her romance novel, and Minoru still running.  
Once Haru returns he goes straight up to the apartment to see everyone there resting.  
"So, how'd it go guys?" Haru says closing the door alerting everyone that he has returned.  
"Welcome home. It was pretty successful I'd say." Hina says as she throws a water bottle his way. "I finished that romance novel you recommended me."  
"Oh? Did you like it?"  
"The ending left me satisfied but not happy."  
"It'll grow on you. Akane.. you look really beat up." Haru says walking over to Akane laid out on the couch patched up.  
"I did really well despite my appearance, hehe..." Akane says as she lifts herself to talk to Haru.  
"I agree. Her skills have definetly improved, one day has the results of a week, that's something." Kokoro says coming from the lounge. Haru pats Akane's head and rises up to walk over to Kokoro.  
"Thank you so much. She needed a good teacher but your more than anyone could ever ask for." Haru says patting her back. Isamu is sitting in the pool, Haru slaps his back which startles him to jump out the water.  
"Haru, you scared the hell out of me!"  
"Why, were you in DEEP WATER?" Haru says emphasizing the pun waiting for the response.  
"I taught you well." Isamu puts his hand out for Haru to shake and he grabs a towel and covers his hand.  
"How was training? Did you have at it with Yuuta yet?" Haru says taking a seat. Isamu rising.  
"He was promising but ended up failing horribly. He has good instincts but his heart isn't in it all the way. I gave him a little pep talk so he should be prepared next time. I wanted to test out Hina but she was too into her novel. What is it even about that could captivate her so?"  
"It's about a mafia family and another mafia family. It's like Romeo and Juliet but the kids hate each other. It's like this anime that came out a little while ago but it isn't a harem or a comedy for that matter. The plot is the kids are to marry so the families can be at peace. The romance is solely based on their hate."  
"Is that even romance?"  
"Love is, romance isn't."  
"How does it end?"  
"They end up in a shoot out after a night of drinking. Not the families I'm talking about the two love birds. They kill each other and no one ever finds their bodies because at the last moment when they're on their last breaths they confess their so called love to each other. Their love of hating each other. They drive off a dock and that's it. The families eventually blame each other for their kids death instead of themselves and wipe each other out." Haru looks in the bookshelf next to him.  
"That's cruel."  
"I spoke with Hina on how she felt about it and she said she was satisfied but not happy. That's how I feel about a lot of things. You can't always expect a happy ending from life. The situation with Yuuta will either see a triumph or a defeat." Haru finds the book and throws it at Isamu.  
"How many copies do you have?"  
"5. That's my signed copy so don't get it wet or anything. Give it back whenever. Where is Yuuta now, I need to talk to him." Haru gets up and stretches.   
"Ever since he lost he was quiet and went off to train by himself. He was with us when we left but when we all gathered inside here he was nowhere to be found. I checked the roof but he wasn't there either. The rooms were empty, felt strange though like someone not one of us was in here." Isamu walks into the living room after Haru.  
"I'll look into that, don't worry. Read a chapter a day, not one page more or one word more. If it's a cliffhanger than hang on until the clock strikes 12:00 p.m." Haru walks upstairs to the guest room.  
"Onii-chan lent you that book too?" Hina says as she notices it in his hands.  
"Oh, yeah. I didn't ask to but I feel like there's a meaning behind it. Is this true?"  
"He always says a book has their own meaning to everyone. Like how a book on defense could be a book on defense for someone but to someone else it could be the ultimate offense. Everyone has their own opinions and such. So I can't really tell you." Hina says as she joins Kokoro on the couch. Isamu walks into the dining area and sits in the sunk in couch. Haru stands in the middle of the room and sits on the edge of the bed facing the door.  
"You can come out now. I invited inside to relax not to be snooping in my home." Haru says as he looks under the bed. Amaterasu crawls out and sits at the desk.  
"I'm sorry. I tried to trust you with my heart but my mind wont let me do that so I needed to see what kind of people you were." Amaterasu says with her head down.  
"Did our first meeting not prove worthy enough of your trust? I'm more than brutally honest so please don't disrespect me again." Haru gets up and opens the window.  
"I'm sorry."  
"No one knows where Yuuta is at so can you go find our boy?"  
"He's missing?"  
"Yeah, apparently. He was with them when they left but on the way in he was nowhere to be found. He caught a beating from what I hear from Isamu." Haru smirks and leans on the window.  
"What the hell are you people doing to him!?"  
"Shut up. Do you want all the ghouls in here to kill you? I told you we're training. From what I hear his heart wasn't completely in it so that's a reason for why he lost. Say, can you tell me what kind of person he is? If I know why he didn't put his heart into it then maybe he wont have to get his ass beat again or ever again."  
"He's a kind soul, more than you. He was never a fighter and was even bullied by humans. He protected this child that saved him from a beating but I forced him to attack him and his family. I don't want to go into details about that day so I'll leave it at that. To be honest I don't know why he would leave, he was never good on his own, he craves being together with people. I must find him, everyone knows his face, it wont be good if someone were to call him in." Amaterasu rushes towards the window but Haru puts his hand in front of it.  
"It's unlikely someone in the night would be able to spot him. He may be kind but he's scared of death. If someone were to call him in then it would most likely be called as a bluff or a prank. Don't worry, he'll appear soon." Amaterasu removes Haru's hand and jumps out the window. The door knocks and Hina emerges.  
"Onii-chan, are you okay? Sounded like a lot of commotion."  
"Hehe, just thinking out loud, sorry."  
"Oh well okay you weirdo. Want to join us for a movie night? We even got Minoru to come watch with us. Well Akane did."  
"Yeah sure. What're we watching tonight?" Haru says as he closes the window.  
Once downstairs, Haru sits on the left couch with Isamu, in the middle is Hina, Kokoro, Akane, and Minoru sits on the right couch. The movie was an old horror film from the silent era. Everyone joked about the old cheesy effects and acting. Once the real scary movie came on however everyone was a little frightened. Once the horror movie marathon on the channel was over it was revealed that Minoru had fallen asleep and that Yuuta was back and sitting in the kitchen at the counter. Akane throws a blanket over Minoru and heads into the master bedroom. Haru leads Yuuta to the balcony. Haru closes the blinds behind him after Yuuta turns off the lights. Amaterasu jumps down and sits on the edge.  
"Where'd you find him?" Haru says as he picks the pedal of a flower.  
"He was exercising on top of a roof a couple blocks away. Drenched in sweat."  
"Even in the chilly weather? My my. So, I heard about what happened today. It may seems your ready to go again but I don't know that for sure and neither do you. Is that right?" Haru eats the pedals he picked off and Yuuta nods.  
"Yuuta.."  
"Leave him be. He's starting to realize he's weak. Look, I'm not busy tomorrow so you'll spar with me. Be prepared, go sleep." Yuuta leaves Amaterasu on the balcony with Haru.  
"Don't treat him like that. I'll make you regret it dearly." Amaterasu activates her kakugan.  
"I can treat him however I so please. You may have experience on me but I will ultimately win because my drive and will is stronger. My wrath so to speak is what keeps me going. You're only drive is him but it's running on E isn't it? Drive without the gas pedal, running on fumes. If I could take you in instead of him I would've but I'm not interested in you for this particular reason and not only because of who he is." Haru looks at her with a straight face. "I can see why they call you Bloody Moon. Your kakugan is really scary under the moonlight." Haru lets out a little chuckle.  
"You're very sick." Amaterasu jumps away.  
"Am I really? I guess I can't help it, I have no choice you know. Man, fuck this." Haru takes the flower pot and tosses it across a couple of buildings. Once he hears it break he walks back inside.  
The next morning everyone is in the gym and watching as Haru and Yuuta take to the center of the mats.  
"I might kill you." Yuuta says getting in his stance.  
"Be careful, Onii-chan." Hina says from the sidelines holding onto Akane's shoulders.  
"Fight, Haru-nii, fight!" Akane cheering on. Kokoro stands next to her arms folded in silence.  
"You got 10 minutes, whoever is left standing when the time is up wins, if it's a draw then it's a draw, you can forfeit, if you're knocked unconscious then it's a loss. Got it? Same goes if you use your kagune." Isamu says to the two warriors.  
"Got it." Haru says making a stance. Yuuta nods. Minoru watches in the front next to Kokoro but more eager to see.  
As soon as Isamu drops his hand inbetween them and backs away off the mat, Haru flashes infront of Yuuta catching him off guard. Yuuta moves his head back out the way of Haru's uppercut, planting on his left foot Yuuta moves forward for a right hook. Haru ducks under it and brings a left hook into Yuuta's liver. Gritting his teeth through the pain however, Yuuta grapples Haru into a headlock and proceeds to knee him in the stomach. Haru grabs the back on Yuuta's legs and brings him up into the air. Yuuta seeing what will happen, releases the lock and uses Haru's shoulders to catapult himself away. Landing on his back, Yuuta rolls over and onto his knees but Haru kicks him in the chin and sends him straight up. Haru begins to send consistent body blows to Yuuta not giving him time to recover. In his blurry vision, Yuuta regains his balance and headbutts Haru. Haru doesn't move at all and returns with another headbutt sending Yuuta down. Haru grabs Yuuta's collar and tosses him to the otherside of the mats. Blood begins to drip from Yuuta's and Haru's head. Without hesitation, Haru jumps at Yuuta who is on all fours, once in close range, Yuuta spears Haru and pins him on the ground. Yuuta begins to throw punches down at Haru's face but is hitting the mat instead. Haru lands a punch directly to Yuuta's throat to which he gets off and begins to hold his neck. Haru slowly gets up as Yuuta is gasping for air. Haru walks over and kicks him in the stomach sending him up in the air, when he comes down Haru knees him then delivers punches to his ribs which keep him in the air, as Yuuta's head flings all over the place he feels Haru's hands grab his head and bring it straight to his knee. Yuuta flops to the ground, face covered in blood. Haru breathes easily as he looks down at Yuuta. Using his sit up training, Yuuta bounces off back and up to attack Haru. Haru seeing the attack coming, he grabs his arm and twists it. Yuuta begins to let out bits and bits of his anguish. Looking over his shoulder, Yuuta sees the death and fear in Haru's eyes, his cold eye, and his kakugan.   
"I can't win.. I need to win.. Let me win.. I can't do this anymore.. Amaterasu.. I need you.. Let me go.. He's scary, way scarier than how the public portrays me, he's the real deal and he isn't a pure ghoul, i've been here since I was born, how the hell can he be so natural, who the hell is he? Why can't I be strong for once.. I want this! I want to protect Amaterasu, I don't want her to die because of me, I wouldn't be able to handle that! Haru, help me get stronger please.. How can I have pride in anything.. It hurts.. I hate this.. I'm supposed to be the Dragon that everyone fears. I fear everyone. I'm suppose to be a killer. I'm going to be killed. I don't want to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to lose. No, I'm going to win. I AM GOING TO WIN." Yuuta awakens from his black out and is still in the predicament he was in when he drifted out. Yuuta looks into Haru's eyes once again and takes them in. He looks down at his knees and clenches his first and teeth.   
Hina covers Akane's eyes, Kokoro is taken back some, Minoru has a genuine look of surprise on his face, Isamu's mouth falls open, Haru is confused.  
Yuuta turned around and breaks his own arm, the bone breaking the skin, blood splattering across the mats, and flesh twisting. Yuuta lands a punch into Haru's stomach that digs deep and makes Haru cough up blood. Once Yuuta opens his eyes after making contact, he sees that Haru is still holding his mangled arm and has grabbed a hold of his hand in his stomach.  
"You're a fucking monster.." Yuuta mouths as blood drips out his mouth.  
Haru shatters Yuuta's wrist by the sheer pressure and brings his knee to Yuuta's chin, the force of the attack sent Yuuta back regardless if Haru was holding him with immense strength. Yuuta flips midway landing. Haru falls to his knees and clutches his stomach. A loud timer is going off but no one is attending to it. Everyone in the room is staring at the spectacle that had occurred right in front of them. Yuuta lays a foot away from Haru in a pool of his own blood. Haru on his knees hurt.   
"Yuuta.. Onii-chan.. How far did you need to take that? You both are going to kill each other. I wanted to stop the fight the moment I saw you become serious, Onii-chan. Going against Dragon of all people, I'm surprised he didn't do anymore damage than he did. But that one punch at the end.. I thought he was a big bluff but this.. I'm a little worried." Hina says in her mind as she races towards her brother.  
"Why did Hina-nii cover my eyes? Why is Yuuta-nii on the ground, why is Haru-nii on the ground. I want to know." The thoughts in Akane's mind as she stands there confused.  
"I completely underestimated those two, a fatal mistake on my part. So this is Dragon, my comrade, this is Haru, my leader. I need to step up or i'll bring the team down. I think i'll stick to training with Akane." These words enter Kokoro's mind as she slowly walks towards Yuuta.  
"You got to be kidding me, right? This is a dream. No. I just witnessed Yuuta become what Haru wants him to be. I just witnessed what Haru is like when he's actually serious in a hand to hand combat situation. I'm kinda terrified to see how he is with his kagune out. This was very informational, I got to keep this battle in my files, never have I seen something so intense. I can't stop shaking. Yuuta's on a whole new level then yesterday, I think I pushed him to it, yeah that's right I did. I hope he's alright though. Pushing yourself too far will make you too quick to accept anything without some thinking involved. Even with Rize, I never knew this kind of sensation. I need to see this through until the end." Isamu begins to rush towards Yuuta.  
"I can't wait until I can get my chance to fight Dragon. Haru, you've become much more interesting. This is where I must be. Finally some opponents I can be serious with. If everyone can impress me here then I wouldn't mind fighting along side these people if they can hold their own to my standards. Interesting." Minoru says as he smirks a little and stands fast in the room full of commotion.  
"Fuck. My stomach is killing me." Haru says as he continues to clutch his stomach.  
"I did my best.." Yuuta mumbles.  
"Yuuta! Hang in there!" Isamu says as he kneels next to him.  
"Onii-chan! Take it easy, breathe, please, breathe. It's Hina, I'm here for you." Hina puts her arm around her brother and rubs his back. As the blood from his head falls onto the mat, Haru looks up from his view and sees Yuuta lay out across from him. He smiles. He struggles but begins to crawl towards him. Akane runs and stops the timer. Kokoro stops in her tracks and stares at Haru. Hina is confused and just looks at her brother crawling away from her. Minoru steps slightly closer to see what will unfold.  
"Haru! The fight is over, you won! Let him be, now! You aren't in the condition to be continuing anything! I will put you down myself if you continue anything further." Isamu yells at Haru but as soon as Haru and his glances meet, Isamu becomes increasingly quiet. He stands up and walks back some. Haru gets to Yuuta's mangled arm and grabs it.  
"Onii-chan, no!" Hina screams in terror at fear of what he's going to do.  
Haru takes the arm and snaps it back into place sending shock waves of pain throughout Yuuta jolting him up. Haru connects Yuuta's arm back into its socket. Once he's done he flips him over and slaps his chest.  
"Hey, good job. That was something nasty there that last moment. You should be healing up better since I put everything back into place. Take a day or two off of training then head back into it. I don't want everyone sparring like this but if you must then do so at your own caution. Our first mission is coming up soon, everyone. I'm putting the pieces together so prepare. Don't overdo yourselves or not do enough. If you need to train your kagunes then do it on the roof. Hina, you need to get ready for school in a couple of months, I don't want your brain to rot, we're going to the library later. Isamu, take care of Yuuta. Kokoro, don't treat Akane so rough. Minoru, just keep doing you, we'll spar sometime soon. That's it for today. You can keep going or take a break, I think everyone was exhausted just from looking." Haru gets up with his legs shaking but manages to walk out with Hina holding him up.  
"Don't be so reckless next time, Yuuta. You would've suffered worse if you would've never pulled that stunt there. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud also but we can't always break bones and expect to be back at it right away. You may be a rinkaku but your regenerative powers have their limits too. I can tell you're serious now, I see that, so take it a little easy. Come on, Kokoro, help me bring him upstairs." Kokoro rushes to his side and begins to lift him up.  
"Minoru-nii, what happened? I couldn't see anything. It looked like Yuuta-nii did something dangerous." Akane asks as she pulls on his long sleeve.  
"Yes, he did. He broke his bones trying to hurt Wrath. He succeeded but ultimately failed in the battle." Akane is in awe as she looks at Yuuta being carried off.  
"I hope one day I can be like that, not bone breaking but like stronger in will."  
"Since it seems no one else is training today, would you like to join me in going somewhere today, Akane?" Minoru asks Akane.  
"With you!? Yeah, sure! I hope it's not scary though.."  
"You don't have to worry. I wouldn't bring you anywhere where it would cause you harm, honest." Minoru begins to walk out with Akane hesitating but eventually follows him.  
Upstairs, Hina puts Haru on the couch.  
"Geez, Onii-chan.. Did you really need to go that far? He's the infamous Dragon! He would've done more damage."  
"Who're you, Okasan? You don't have to worry about me, Hina. Onii-chan can take care of himself, if I can take care of myself then I can take care of everyone here. Yuuta, he's different than everyone here."  
"Onii-chan.. you're being cryptic again.."  
"Hehe, eat something will you, you're looking thinner than before."  
"Am not! You're so mean.. I've been eating.."  
"I'm kinda hungry, maybe I should devour you."  
"Not. Funny." Hina says annoyed as Haru laughs hysterically. "When will we head out?"  
"Once my tummy settles. Give it a hour or so. Take a nap or something I'll come get you." Hina leaves upstairs as Isamu and Kokoro bring in Yuuta.  
"Hey, there's Rocky." Haru says as he looks over the couch. Yuuta gives Haru a small thumbs up.  
"Good work." Kokoro says as she passes by Haru. They bring Yuuta into the dining area and lay him on the couch.   
"Looks like he passed out again." Isamu sighs and leans on the couch.  
"He was a little underwhelming but overall still what I'd expect from Dragon."  
"That was completely different from what I expected from 'Dragon'. He's finally serious which is something I have to watch." Isamu then walks over to the windows.  
"What do you mean by that?" Kokoro suggesting.  
"Don't worry about it, it's just me thinking out loud." Isamu gives Kokoro a warm smile to which she looks away and walks out the room. She takes a seat on the left couch and notices Haru out cold on the middle couch.  
"How did a single punch damage him that much?" Kokoro thinks as she examines Haru's body with her eyes.  
"Kokoro?" Hina says coming from behind her.  
"Yes?"  
"Have you seen Akane?"  
"She went with Minoru somewhere. I wouldn't worry too much, he may be quiet and a bit mysterious but he seems to have a soft spot for her." Kokoro saying as she gets up and pats her shoulder passing by.  
A little before the noon bell rings, Minoru and Akane are walking through many back ways.  
"Akane. Don't ever use these streets unless you're with me or maybe Isamu. It's easy to get lost in these, it's like a maze in this area, and many ghouls await for a lost human to have a snack out of. That's why we're here also though."  
"Eh!?" Akane begins to freak out and sit in a corner.  
"Eh.. No not like that. I meant it in a different way. Let's keep walking we're almost there." Minoru extends his hand for Akane who takes it immediately. The two come across a small convenience store and head straight into the back. Minoru knocks on a half open door to reveal an old woman. Akane hides behind Minoru when the old woman throws her glance at her.  
"Could it be that you have a daughter now, Minoru-san?" The old woman barks out laughter.  
"No, this is my friend. Akane. We'll be working together for a while."  
"I see. Come here, dear. I don't bite, ghouls taste disgusting." The old woman activates her kakugans and causes Akane to faint. Minoru shoots an angry look at her.  
Akane awakens minutes later in a very comfortable bed, spacious room but surprisingly hard to breathe in. She sits up in the bed and looks around to find a small TV set on an old wooden drawer, clothes hanging on a shower curtain rod, a trash bin that's almost full to the brim, and a small fridge. She recognizes Minoru's scent all over the room and hears his voice coming from downstairs. She tip toes across the room and down to where Minoru is at with the old woman from before. They are sitting at a table talking but once Minoru hears the floor board creek he looks over to see a confused Akane. He gets up and walks over to her halfway.  
"Akane. Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, where are we?" Akane says coming down the stairs all the way. The old woman gets up and Akane steps back a little, almost transitioned into her fighting stance.  
"No need to worry, little Akane. My name is Mari Ishida. I've known Minoru-san since he came to this ward fighting with the older ghouls over territory and having to shoo him away from the front of my store here. I didn't want a bad reputation for having kids fighting now. I'm a friend, you can trust me. Minoru-san has told me a lot about you and the both of yours situations. An interesting situation. Whether it is a situation or just something else it is interesting. I think I know why Minoru brought you here, come, follow me to the back room that you passed out in." Akane looks at Minoru who nods and proceeds to follow Mari. Mari then opens a door in the ground that was covered by a thick rug. It leads into a small room that has a very sweet and mouth watering aroma. Only for a ghoul that is. For a human it would be sickening and vomit inducing. The three of them climb down into the small room and Akane's eyes widen.  
"Wah!" Akane is in amazement, wherever she looks she sees something delicious.  
"This here is where we make candy. Candy for ghouls. I may serve humans upstairs but down here is where the local ghoul children come and buy snacks. I like to work on both sides, no matter what race you are, money rules all. Since Minoru-san brought you here you can pick out three things. Choose wisely." Mari stands out of Akane's way to let her browse the shop.  
"This is a place I want her to come to when she has nowhere to turn to. I sense a feeling of dread and despair in the near future, something may happen to this group we're in that will propel us into our own directions, not necessarily putting us where we started, but, more farther back. If I don't return here with her when that time comes then please, take care of her." Minoru says as he stands next to her watching Akane jumps around the room looking.   
"This isn't a drop off day care. If you want to take responsibility for her than do it. You don't do it by dropping her off here. I took you in but that doesn't mean I'll take every kid."  
"I'm not asking, Mari-chan." Minoru looking her dead in the eyes. Mari sighs deeply.  
"She wont like it here but if that's the case then I see no reason for her not to come." Mari looks at Akane returning to the two of them showing her, her treats.  
"I'll take three lollipops, please." Akane shows her the three lollipops wrapped in a black wrapper resembling a garbage bag. It is tied down with a thin string, the stick looks as if it was Halloween candy with the bloody design but Halloween is a far cry away.  
"No problem, my dear. Are you sure you only want lollipops? I have a fine assortment of treats here for your choosing. Or is it you think they aren't good enough for you? Hmm?" Mari raises her eyebrow and puts her hand on her hip. Akane panics and begins to bow. Mari begins to laugh as Minoru looks away uninterested.  
"Mari-san?"  
"I'm only joking, Akane-chan. You can come by anytime you want, as long as you have money that is. Ahahahaha." Mari lets the two up back into the main quarters and moves the rug over the door.   
"Thank you so much, Mari-san. I'll be sure to comeback." Akane bows then leaves with Minoru who waves Mari off. As they walk through the maze of streets, Akane pops a lollipop in her mouth, she offers Minoru one but he declines.  
"How is it?" Minoru asks as he sniffs his nose of the aroma.  
"It's delicious. Thank you for showing this place to me and introducing Mari-san to me." Minoru nods and continues to walk along the long road. Akane pulls on his sleeve.  
"Something wrong?"  
"I was wondering, Minoru. When I fainted I woke up in a room with your scent all over it. Did you live there?"  
"Yes. That was my residence before I joined up with you guys. I worked with Mari-san for years and even learned to make those lollipops you've grown attached to."  
"Really!? Can you make me some sometime!?" Akane stops and runs in front of Minoru waiting for an answer.  
"If you do well then yes I'll reward you. Get better then you can have them whenever you desire." Minoru walks past Akane who is trying to put up a road block.  
"One more thing, Minoru. Why do you take a liking to me more than anyone else?" Minoru stops at Akane's question and turns around and walks back to her.  
"You're the only honest person in this group. Someone who is honest deserves my attention. Don't be fooled, if I see a reason or an opportunity then I will betray this group. I am not the nice person you think I am from these encounters we have. You've heard the tales about me, haven't you. It's not that i've taken a liking to you, it's that you're a genuine child. I dislike and even hate somethings about everyone. Wrath for example, I respect that he defeated me but I also despise him for that. There's more but I'll keep that to myself. For you, it's that I can smell a foul stench of the most disgusting and vile thing to me: cannibalism. Someone in my position and past records knows right away that someone has committed that heinous act. That's also another reason why I despise Wrath, he wreaks, worse than you, worse than any ghoul I've encountered. To me, Akane, that is the worst act a ghoul can commit." Minoru begins to walk again leaving Akane standing there looking at her untied shoe laces. She goes down to tie them and Minoru waits at the end of the block for her.  
Haru and Hina are walking into the library and begin to look for books. Once there they are surprised when a book flies at them like a jet engine. They turn their gazes down the book aisle to find their mother there steaming with anger. She marches towards them and grabs them by the ear and drag them to a table in the back. Her two children sit in front of her confused.  
"Well..?" Kaori asks waiting impatiently for a response.  
"Eh..?" The two say simultaneously. As soon as they say this their mother becomes increasingly and visibly angrier. They shrink under her.  
"Honestly, you two.." She puts her hand to her face.  
"Oh, Haru, Hina. What are you two doing here, me and your mother- wait Kaori-." Their father comes to the table but stops as he sees what position their in.  
"Hello, young masters. What are you- Kaori-sama.." Satomi appears and goes into the state that Katsuo is in.  
"What is going on here..?" Haru says breaking the silence. Kaori slams the table with both her hands which makes everyone jump.  
"Haru.. Hina.. My precious children.. Okasan loves you very much.. But.." She looks up with the scariest face every created and takes away Haru and Hina's souls.  
"Kaori.." Katsuo steps in and pats her back scared as well.  
"Katsuo.. My darling husband.. I love you very much.. But.." She returns the same face to him and he faints. Satomi walks over very slowly afraid of receiving it as well.  
"Kaori-sama..?" Satomi receives it right away without any warning and she falls over like a cat that has been frightened, all fours in the air on her back.  
"Tch.. My family.." Kaori sits down and waits for them to wake up. She sits there tapping her high heels on the ground faster and faster until she gets up causing the chair to fall over. She proceeds to kick everyone in the ribs until they cough awake. She returns to her seat once shes done and begins the tapping again.  
"Okasan.." Hina says grabbing onto the table and crawling into her seat.  
"Yes, dear?" Kaori answers smiling.  
"Nothing.."  
"Why did you do this..?" Haru says getting into his seat.  
"Do what, honey?" Smiling.  
"Otosan-." Haru is cut off by his mother slamming a book into his face. His head flies back and the chair tips back but lands where it began. The book imprinted into his forehead falls down and opens automatically.  
"Otosan doesn't have a thing to do with this, my sweet Haru."  
"H-how was your trip, Okasan?" Hina says trying to shift the mood of the meet.  
"It was great, me and your father secured two deals over there. I'd say we're going to be back to where we were at in no time. Thank you for asking, my little Hina. How are your studies going?"  
"That's why me and Onii-chan are here, he decided that I start preparing for the school year coming up, we were in the middle of looking for a couple of books."  
"Oh I see, so you're being a reasonable big brother after all, Haru. You hear that Katsuo? Katsuo? Katsuo." Kaori gets up and picks him up off the floor and kicks a chair out to sit him down. She plants him into the chair and scoots him in next to her.  
"Yes, dear.. You're doing a fine job, Haru. How's the apartment I gave you?"  
"It's great, thanks again, Otosan."  
"HARU." Kaori says interrupting him.  
"...Yes?"  
"Why haven't you found a job yet or at least applied to any schools? HARU?"  
"...Well you see, Okasan, I was thinking about taking it easy-."  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, HARU!?"  
"Ma'am, please lower your voice." Says the librarian passing by.  
"I donated a lump sum for this spot to be built so I can raise my voice if I so please!" Kaori spews at the young librarian who cowers in fear.  
"Okasan.." Hina murmurs. Kaori's eyes begin to water.  
"My little babies are growing up so fast.." She breaks into an uncontrollable burst of tears and grabs her children by the necks and locks them in for a hug.  
"Kaori-sama?" Satomi says rising off the ground and next to Katsuo.  
"She was talking about those two all night on the flight back. You know how she is." Katsuo says as he looks at the books on the table.   
"She's been their mother for so long she forgot how much of a true business woman she was. I guess her motherly instincts always find their way back.. even if it isn't in their benefit, hehe. She was just worried." Satomi smiles at the three, two of which are knocked out from lack of oxygen.  
"She goes overboard but that's just her.. I remember she broke my arm by accident of course when I was talking to a female co worker.. By accident.." Katsuo says smiling. He rises from his seat and kisses Kaori on the cheek which snaps her out and drops their children.  
"Katsuo.." Kaori's face lights up red.  
"Kaori, it's time to go home. Haru and Hina are fine on their own, we raised them didn't we?"   
"Yes, dear." Kaori picks her kids up and gives them kisses before leaving.  
"I'll see you two sometime soon?" Satomi says trailing behind the elder Inoue's but stopping infront of the heirs.  
"You know it! You can drop by anytime!" Hina says waving Satomi off.  
"Just call first." Haru says standing next to the table. He sees a slip of paper tucked inside one of the books and slips it into his pocket.   
"You ready to start?" Haru asks messing Hina's hair around.  
As the evening comes to an end, Haru and Hina sees Kokoro standing outside the apartment door in a panic.  
"Kokoro, what's the matter?" Hina says approaching her first.  
"There you two are! It's Akane! She's gone off somewhere acting crazy! She tried fighting everyone when she got back and wrecked some of the furniture. I tried to ask Minoru but I couldn't find him." Kokoro slumps down on the wall.  
"I'll find her." Haru says turning around and heading for the elevators.  
"Don't hurt her!" Hina yells from down the hall but Haru doesn't reply as he enters the elevator.  
"He better be careful.. Akane tried biting me.." Kokoro shivers as she looks at the floor. Hina stares at her in shock wondering.  
Haru jumps from roof tops to the streets. Looking into every crevice, alley, crack, back road, main road, roof, and houses. He picks up a distinct smell and runs quickly in the direction he sniffed out. He jumps into a dead end alley and sees Akane on the ground. He slowly approaches her as he smells a foul stench and the worst is coming to his mind. Once he sees over her shoulder he can see a ghoul. A dead ghoul. Kakugan still active. Akane chewing into her arm. Haru begins to drool a little but wipes it off. Haru sees Akane's book bag set beside her and creeps over to snatch it. He succeeded and opens it slowly. He takes out a large jar that's covered in a large old rag. He taps the glass as he begins to remove the rag. Akane sharply turns around to see Haru holding a jar with eyes in it.  
"Akane. Can you hear me? Can you tell it's me? It's Haru-nii. I came to take you home. Okay?" Haru kneels down in front of her as she turns all the way around.  
"Haru-nii..." Tears begin to fall from her eyes straight to the ground. She puts her hands to her face and cries into them. Haru puts the eyes back into the book bag and crawls towards her. He puts his arms around her.  
"Shh. I'm here for you. Akane, let's go for a walk, yeah? We don't have to go back home yet."  
"What home? I don't have a home, or a family to go back to. No family to go home to." Akane pushes Haru off a little.  
"Your home is with me and everyone else. I'm your family and so is everyone else."  
"Liar." Akane's kagune begins to materialize slowly.  
"Aren't I Haru-nii? I'm your big brother. Hina can be your big sister. Kokoro can be your big sister as well. Isamu, Yuuta, and Minoru are your big brothers as well. I thought you already knew this though, I guess I should be more frank with you." Haru says wiping her tears away.  
"Minoru-nii.. he's mean.."  
"Him being mean is his way of being nice. He's nicer to you than anybody else."  
"So he hates me the most?"  
"Err.. let me rephrase. Or well.. Akane, what happened between you two?"  
"He just.. told the truth. Behind me is the proof.. I'm the worst. I just can't accept it.."  
"He must've told you how i'm the one that's the worst then too, huh? I don't exactly know how you feel but if you talk to me about it then maybe I could understand a bit more. I haven't been a ghoul for that long and i've got some of it down but the deeper mental parts I haven't quite gotten used to yet, exactly. Can I ask you something? Why do you eat other ghouls if not for power, it's clearly not because of that because if it were the case you would be more like me."   
"I don't know.. Honest! I just eat. The horrible taste makes me feels better and more equal. I mean a little bit of it is from wanting to be stronger but I want to live how the humans do.. Ah! That's so embarrassing!"  
"No, not at all. How does that connect to you eating ghouls though?"  
"I heard an urban legend from an old friend.. he said if you eat enough ghouls you'll turn into a human.. This is so embarrassing, Haru-nii..." Haru chuckles to which Akane's kakugan and kagune disappear and she laughs a little.  
"That sounds more like a fairy tale than an urban legend. Well, if you're honest about that answer then I'll let it entertain me for now.. So, do you want to go to school?" Akane's face shoots up and blushes.  
"R-really!? Haru-nii, really!?"  
"Hehehe, yeah. I'll make the papers for you and everything, you can go to school when Hina-nii goes back. Same school, walking to and back from school. You like the sound of that?" Akane nods her head fast and gets up.  
"Let's go register me now!"  
"Akane.. It's a process okay? But there are conditions. I want to see at least two A's. This one goes without saying but no eating anyone or anything. I want you to try your best and never give up, I may not look like it but I'm a genius so ask me if you need help. I'm the reason Hina-nii is so good at school. One last thing, help me toss that girl's body." Akane puts her head down as she hears the last request. She goes over to her book bag and puts it on. She returns to Haru and nods. The two then take the body and throw it over a bridge.  
"That was to make it look like a suicide?" Akane asks as she begins to walk away.  
"Exactly. Now, I know I said that, that was the last thing but this one is the true last one. You have to tell me why you have what you do in that bag of yours." Akane stops in her tracks as Haru stands behind her.  
"Chieko-nii.."  
"Are those.." Akane nods before he can finish his sentence.  
"They mean a lot to me.. Please, I don't want to talk about her anymore.." Haru notices Akane's hands shaking and entire body begin to tremble.  
"Akane. I can't tell if you're smiling with joy or frowning from sadness." Haru says face frozen.  
Back at the apartment, Hina is soaking in the bath. She has headphones in but hears a voice and quickly takes them out.  
"Wh-who's there?" Hina asks to no reply. She puts the headphones back in and closes her eyes. Once she opens them she sees a purple haired woman at the opposite side on the tub smiling at her with kakugans activated. Hina screams and jumps out grabbing her towel and running out into the hall. Kokoro runs out from the master bedroom and rushes to Hina. Isamu from the otherside of the hall comes running and runs into the bathroom.  
"What is it, Hina!?" Kokoro questions but Hina sits on the floor against the wall trembling in fear. Isamu steps out confused and looks at Kokoro who just shrugs. Yuuta from downstairs walks up the stairs cautiously then walks back down when Isamu flags him down. Minoru returns now and averts his eyes from Yuuta who is scared by him walking in but curiously looks at him.  
"What, no challenge or death threat?"  
"You'll get it sooner or later, Dragon." Minoru walks into the lounge. Yuuta shrugs and returns to watching TV, stealing quick glances upstairs to see if the situation has changed.  
"Hina, look at me. What happened? You're safe now, you have to explain to us or we wont be able to help you." Isamu says kneeling next to her.  
"I.. I saw a girl at the end of the bath tub.. She had long straight purple hair.. a crazy smile.. cold sharp eyes with kakugans.." Isamu stands up and moves over to the railing. Ignoring the television and Yuuta, ignoring the confused Hina and Kokoro, Isamu looks lost.  
"Rize..?" Isamu whispers to himself as he rubs his hands together and blows air into them.  
The door unlocks and Haru walks in with Akane sleeping on his back.  
"Welcome back. You missed a lot-." Yuuta says looking over the couch but stops when he sees a large cut across Haru's face. Minoru from the lounge leans into the room to see.  
"Haru, what happened to you?" Isamu asks as he leans over the railing.  
"I fell down. Don't worry about me." Haru places the sleeping Akane on the left couch.  
"You need to come up here, Hina's in bad shape." Isamu says with his thumb pointing to behind him. Haru's eyes widen and jumps from the floor to the railing and hops over.  
"Hina! What's wrong!?" Haru rushes to her side as he tries to examine her.  
"She said she saw a woman in the bath with her. A ghoul." Kokoro says speaking for Hina.  
"What the hell? Isamu, what do you think?" Haru says turning his back to Hina to face Isamu who is still stunned and confused.  
"I got nothing.."  
"Kokoro, take her and go rest." Haru asks of Kokoro to which she takes Hina by the arm and leads her into the room. "Isamu, I need to speak with you." Haru brings Isamu into his study across the hall from the master bedroom.  
"What's up, Haru?"  
"Did Hina describe the ghoul as having long straight purple hair, a wicked smile, and sharp eyes?" Isamu is stunned and baffled.  
"Wh-what the.."  
"So, I'm right. I've seen her plenty of times. I've had night terrors, illusions, and everything about that woman. I've never seen her before in my life but something about her keeps reoccurring and it's worrying me. Its gotten to Hina too which is where I draw the line. I need to find out more about this female ghoul. Honestly, I'm a little scared of her."  
"Don't worry too much, Haru. I'll get on it. Besides, I know from falling you can't sustain such an injury like that."  
"I fell it's true but I fell on a stop sign from being flung into the air. I'll inform you later but for now, keep Akane on a close watch. I mean it. She's the source of this cut." Isamu stares more surprised at Haru who looks away. Haru permits Isamu to leave the room and he exhales a large breath. Isamu speed walks out onto the balcony and tries to regain his breathing.   
"Is that you, Rize? Even in death you're still causing a path of destruction wherever you are. I miss you quite a bit. But now I'm passed you, okay. Leave them alone. I don't know how you've gotten to them but please, I've found my place now. Rize. I loved you but if you harm them any further I'll go to hell and kill you again." Isamu stands on the balcony and stares off into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far that means you finished it. Thank you for your time. More chapters coming soon.


End file.
